Mama i am in love with a Criminal
by Daddysadist
Summary: PLOT: Damon is definition of a rebel, he does what he sees best for him at the moment, even if it isn't good for him in the long run, he meets Elena by accident through one of his friends and feels instantly attracted to the shy woman, he sees what no one does, he knows she is just like him beneath the surface. (BONNIE CLYDE INSPIRED) – narrative story. DE/ AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

I know I am all over the place with these stories, but these ideas kept bugging me till I wrote them, those who read "Night and day." "Her man." Or "Forget me not." Those stories will be worked on along with new stories, so do not get bugged and frustrated with me.

.

.

.

.

PLOT: Damon is definition of a rebel, he does what he sees best for him at the moment, even if it isn't good for him in the long run, he meets Elena by accident through one of his friends and feels instantly attracted to the shy woman, he sees what no one doesn't, he knows she is just like him beneath the surface. (BONNIE CLYDE INSPIRED) – narrative story.

Damon's POV (1985)

I have no desire to conquer neither live a already sorted out life, born, education, a mediocre job and death. Take it this way, I live for a day each day of my life, when I wake up whether it's 2 am or 6am or even 3 pm, I initiate my life for the day, I hunt my meals just enough for the day and I go back to bed. It doesn't even have to be the same bed, it might be the one in my dead mother's house, which I loathed for reasons I didn't like to think about, sometime it would be at Enzo's place, the guy I've known since I was young and hungry, it maybe a whore's house, it maybe a barn or a ruin where I took a hiding from the local police, oh yes, it maybe in a police station. It was second to my Mother's house when it came to the places I loathed. People expected me to be comfortable in jails, because I've spent most of my teen years in Juvenile lock ups for things I don't think should even be punishable. However it encouraged me good, good enough to attempt things that were very much against the law. I didn't mind jail, I just don't like it- I've heard worse things about other stations and lock ups.

"D-Damon!" I heard Enzo yell as I dodged the car coming at me. I could tell he was running out of breath from running. I looked back for a second, and then gestured him to follow me as I took a sharp turn into one of the streets. He was right behind me, we let out our breaths seeing the tall , sweaty men run straight ahead. "Lost them."

"I think." I tapped my chest to regulate my breath as I struggled through the burning sensation in my airways. The three sweaty men that were following us like dogs with guns were Tony's men. Enzo and I managed to steal four cars last week and took them to Simon, for our forty percent. "We have to keep it low for a few more weeks, he'd be taking off with his men by then, we're good to go."

"To think you already blew all that money that got us into this in the first place." I spat, "That fucking whore of yours, you keep showering her with money till we have nothing but pennies." I couldn't understand how Enzo got addicted to going to that damn prostitute all the time, everyone called her Bonnie, or just simply called her.

"Don't call her that." He suddenly said possessively, "She's my girl."

I resisted the sarcastic laugh, "She's every guy's girl for an hour."

"She needs money, but she loves me, she does- until I get her out of that hell hole-"

I rolled my eyes and he stopped , not wanting me to hear more of his pathetic story, I believed in love of course I did, everything in my life was wrong because of love, If lily , my mother hadn't loved the complete married bastard , Giuseppe Salvatore, I wouldn't have taken birth on this god forsaken planet, saving everyone around me a lot of misery, she loved the man, he didn't- it didn't help that I looked like my father except for my eyes. She hated my face, she hated me, and putting myself in her place, where the whole family kicks you out because you're four months pregnant and the guy who got you knocked up wont take you in, I'd hate me too.

"You can't get her out, she knows it, you know it- her aunt's in the hospital and it's not my fucking problem so stop giving her my money." I said through gritted teeth. "All that matters to you is money." Enzo stopped to take a breath against the wall, his hands falling to his knees to press the ache, "You'll know once you fall in love, well it's less likely to happen since you like your woman's face pressed against the pillow."

"They look better that way." I tried to shut his lecture, too fucking late though. If I ever saw this Bonnie girl with her clothes on obviously, I'll give her a piece of my mind for making Enzo a damn pussy.

"Seriously though, why are you so hollow inside man, you don't flinch at life and death matters, and I fucking care that you don't- if you'd just allow someone to soften you up a bit, obviously Bonnie's dying aunt doesn't matter to you, but she does to me because she does to Bon, you need people so you could give a fuck or two every once in a while." He ranted , patting his own chest and wiped the sweat off his forehead, we were probably in the back street of some shops, hence the garbage cans, the spray-painted walls, I hate spray painted walls as much as the police does, it's not art, it's not a statement, it's disgusting. "Maybe I'd have 'people' if we weren't dodging these motherfucking gangs all the time since the past six months, just because Bonnie has to pay her bills." I said in a snarky tone, "If I am running and hiding, no one is going to fall down the sky right into my fucking life." I did plan to make him feel guilty, however I wasn't allowed to see his reaction as a scream tore through the air around us, and I looked up seeing somebody in the air, coming right at me- the irony. As pure reflex I sprinted forward and caught the tiny feminine body before it crashed to the ground right before Enzo, the force of her body caused me to jolt but I managed to get her and was on my feet, her eyes were squeezed shut as if she was bracing herself and accepting the fall, her lips pressed together. A few chestnut strands ran loose around from the thick hair bun and framed her face. She wore a red skirt with a white button up and a red apron with the sign "Pearl's." She probably worked at the front. Her eyes opened after moments and she looked at me , her lips parted as she realized she was safe, "Huh." She let out a shaky breath as I put her down on her feet. Her hand palmed her forehead absent mindedly while she fixed her skirt muttering, "I am sorry uh I getting more trays from the store, and I saw the window open so – it wasn't moving and when I pushed I tripped on the spiral staircase."

"And just on time." Enzo smirked my way, seeing how i was ogling the girl up and down and she probably noticed because she wouldn't look in my eyes, Clearing the wrinkles from her skirt, she finally looked up from Enzo to me, "Thanks." She said biting her lip nervously as she did so, it did stir a lot of wrong feelings- arousal would be a good word to explain it.

I didn't reply, because I couldn't, she was making me nervous or maybe I was nervous because the last time I ever talked to a woman was my mother dying on me three years ago. Her last words were disappointing to say the least.

I just raised my brows Enzo's way, telling him to leave, we did.

(-LWAC-LWAC-LWAC-)

Elena's POV

I almost died , or almost got severely injured today while closing a god damn window, I wasn't mad at that, no way, I was mad at the fact that when I fell off- I wanted it to end me, I didn't plan on suiciding, then why did I want to end my life, well I know why. Matt , my neighbor made his way to me as I working on the counter, mad at myself for wanting to die.

"Hey lena." He flashed me his best warm smile, he knew my situation and he always tried to sympathize with me and I know he thought he was a reason I was this way, but honestly, he wasn't. Charlie going to jail isn't Matt's fault, it's his own fault. Me marrying him when I just turned sixteen, that- that was my fault. Matt was a blessing in disguise even though he stalked my husband and I and interrupted our privacy, he invaded our privacy would be better to say, he still saved me. He was the one who arrested Charlie, officer Matt Dinovan took him to jail and I was thankful, I wouldn't say it, why? Because I was ashamed of Charlie, I married him with confidence, I married him like it was the best fucking decision, when it wasn't, I would have to act this way, I don't know why I felt like that, I had to act this way, everyone in this town would call me a fucking moron if they found out, I didn't want to live with Charlie. Everyone around me at least thought I was the biggest fucking moron especially my mother, Isobel Gilbert, she wanted me to be linked to Mason Lockwood, future mayor of town , as she expected. Mason had a thing for me, but I didn't, I was so in love with Charlie that I completely kicked my future away. I rebelled hard. I ran away, I came back and everyone was a witness of my marriage, Isobel did take me back however she didn't want anything to do with me, she still thought I loved Charlie and I didn't want to say I didn't to start hearing her 'I told you story'

"Hey." I said with a faint smile. I didn't want to smile but it felt mandatory, I had to act like I was okay to stop his sympathy convo. He ordered a coffee and chocolate chip cookies. I got on his order as I I called it to the back and came back to make his receipt.

"Lena you going to the ball next month?"

My hands shivered as he said that, he wasn't going to ask me for a date? "I don't know, why?" I tried to sound uninterested.

"See I wanted to talk about Caroline." He bit his lip and I groaned inside, no I didn't want Matt but I was tired of people asking me about her, my best friend who was bubbly and loud and full of life. Everything i wanted to be, happy.

"Hmm." I got his order and pasted the receipt along with it as he spoke and I resisted to fist my hands, For once I wanted someone to talk to me, because of me, for me- not anyone who wanted details about Charlie for gossip's sake, not someone who wanted Caroline, not a sympathy talk , oh god no. But then I felt like I couldn't talk if someone would even try, who would care?

"I want to take her out, Tyler and her aren't together anymore, but you know the breakup just happened a month ago, has she gotten over it?"

Oh she got over it okay. I thought as my mind went back to the time I walked in on her , on her knees , giving a blond man a blow job.

"Yeah I guess." I shrugged.

"So can you do a little talk for me, I can take it from there , I'll ask her out in church on the weekend." He requested with sparkling blue eyes, I wanted this conversation to be over so I said, "Okay, sure."

(LWAC-LWAC-LWAC)

Caroline was writing down supplies we'd need for the founder's dinner, Her and I would work for the town's council for some benefit credit and sometimes even money if we were lucky, but these big parties always saved money and supplies, which were distributed for our use later. We had done most of the shopping and setting but some things were yet to be sorted out, Caroline was over viewing our plan and I was already loathing the idea of walking home after this, to that woman, that evil woman, Isobel gilbert. She stayed upstairs in my old room, the biggest room in the house and I slept in the guest room downstairs, did I care about who had the biggest room now? Nope with a popping 'p'. My head still hurt from my morning accident. I don't know what I would have done if I were injured and not dead or saved. Isobel would let me cripple my way throughout life happily. She'd say something like a whore like me deserves this, that's what she always said when something bad happened, when Charlie hit me, when Charlie fucked other girls, when Charlie got arrested and finally when Charlie divorced me. Isobel would flinch seeing me wear his ring still, we weren't divorced yet as the law didn't declare it finalized. It was going to happen as soon as he came back or maybe something would work out, he wasn't coming out anytime soon, smuggling drugs didn't quite work out for him and he was in for facing a long long time as his lawyer said.

I got up the mint green couch and palmed my head, "Do you want some hot chocolate?"

"Why not coffee?" the golden haired girl asked me, "Umm I don't want to stay up but I feel like having something." I said annoyed and she nodded her head, "Okay make me some." She buried her head back in work and I went to the kitchen, the door got knocked loudly and I didn't move as I heard Caroline got up to get it, "Hey sweetheart." I heard Caroline's sultry voice greeting someone. Maybe the guy i saw the other day, But then I heard more footsteps.

(LWAC-LWAC-LWAC)

Damon's POV

Twice in a day, I was seeing this girl, we were at Caroline's place, Klaus's new girlfriend, girlfriend he called her I didn't know what the hell they were. We needed some where to stay and he brought us here, Caroline didn't mind which was odd seeing how woman in this town were very scared of me when they found out my whereabouts, but since she was screwing a total fuck up, maybe it didn't matter. What was weird was I was seeing the girl from the Coffee shop again, did she really landed into my life or what.

"Who is she?" I interrupted Caroline's conversation with Klaus and Enzo too looked up in the direction I was looking in, "Ow Oh." He said making an O from his lips tauntingly.

"That's my friend Elena." Caroline got up from the couch and closed the notebooks in front of her, "You guys want something to drink? Elena's making hot chocolate."

"I'll have hot chocolate." Enzo said in a cheery voice and Klaus threw a cushion his way, "Don't push it Jones."

"I'll have a beer." I said sitting back on the single red sofa behind me, I watched the girl as she mixed the hot liquid, lost looking at it, she was so lost, so in her own world- like earlier. The apron wasn't on her this time and her hair were loose around her face. She looked up from the drink and her eyes met mine, her shining brown orbs boring into my eyes and I instantly knew she recognized me, no change of expression on her face, just her orbs widening a bit in reaction to my presence. She got the drinks and walked across to enter the room, she kept the tray on the bed with more two drinks like Caroline had asked her.

"This is Elena, my best friend." Caroline introduced. Elena put out a smile, and if I wasn't such a fucked up man I'd believe it, but it was the most fakest smile I had seen, I knew immediately by her body language, she didn't want to be around us, near us.

"We've met her." Enzo's voice interrupted our thoughts.

"Where?" Caroline frowned. Elena turned her head to her friend, "I bumped into them this morning."

"More like fell from the sky right over us." I joked , my finger brushing against the mug in the tray as I looked up at her, her cheeks went red and she bit her lip again, "Thank you for that." And that fake smile again, almost sarcastic, she didn't want to be saved? Her eyes almost said, thanks for nothing. I shrugged, "You know what they say about teen suicide, don't do it."

Caroline giggled to break the tension and I see Elena roll her eyes as a grin graced her beautiful lips. She ran her tongue over them as she drank down the milk and sighed, "I better get home Care."

"Yeah you should it's getting dark."

I saw the girl pick up her stuff , sliding a notebook under my hand on the table, her eyes met mine again and she pursed her lips, she tucked the strands around her small face and put it in her bag, storming out.

"You guys should take the basement rooms for some while, Care and I are upstairs , we'll be busy , if you know what I mean." Klaus furrowed his brows.

Enzo got up and dusted his hands, "Okay, don't worry about us."

My mind was still on that girl, on her eyes, "I am going to take a walk." I announced as I headed for the door.

This is a test chapter, I have another story plus a lot of funny, drama , one shots on the way. Be good and review. *Wink Wink, as it's my first time writing it in a narrative way- I hope you guys like it


	2. Let me love you

A/N: hey guys, some people do not understand that this story is going to be Bonnie and Clyde "inspired". Not completely Bonnie and Clyde- also someone suggested I read Scarlett2112's story "Train of consequences". Which I literally read that moment for inspiration, I absolutely loved the story and would probably re-read for my later chapters when our lead characters get into the 'dark phase'. It's not the first time I've talked about her work, she is amazing.

Now

To

The

Chapter.

(TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD)

Damon's POV

Why was she walking like she would start running at any moment? Does she know I am right behind her and why am I again? I don't know- this girl, something is wrong here. I want to talk to her. I haven't wanted to do that in a long time- women, I don't like to be around them unless I pay them to be or they are there for the hour. She seemed like my type, I couldn't be more wrong, she didn't look my type.

I jogged a little to catch up with her, "Hey- stop."

She bit her rose colored lip, "Look don't talk to me." her voice small but it held command, by her eyes I could see the slight detest she had for me, did she know me, she wouldn't use the tone if she knew what kind of a man I was.

I stood in front of her blocking her way, "Woah you're a mean princess."

She pushed the strands of hair away from her face and finally her eyes met mine, those eyes, they just wanted to say something and hell that was poetic shit but I felt like if I missed out on it, I'd regret it. "Great, I don't know why I owe you this conversation."

"I did save ya." I shrugged.

She rolled her eyes, "I am grateful."

That's what, she acted like a zombie- too unhappy for being so beautiful and I wanted to change that, not a beautiful woman like her deserved to look this miserable. I was fucking attracted to this beautiful walking dead girl.

"Now can you please-" she shoved me out of her way and I stood there surprised, "Hey!" I called after again as I followed, "You wanna get a coffee or something?" I was bad at this and I knew she'd stare at me with disgust like she did.

"Look I am going to end this- whatever right here." She stopped in her place and raised her hand in front of my face, "I am married so buzz off."

"Married? That sounds like a total misery coming out of your mouth." I joked, she groaned in annoyance and walked across me, "Creep."

(-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-)

Elena's POV

"Come upstairs." Isobel shouted from the second floor, I couldn't take more shit today, not today! I took the tray upstairs and entered her room, "Here." I placed the dinner on the nightstand and she held my wrist, stopping me from getting out of her room, "Why the fuck are you still wearing this." She gestured to my ring.

"Ouch. Don't do that." I pulled away my hand from her, "It's the only nice thing that I own."

"Probably part of that bastard's loot." She spat as she picked up the tray and placed it in front of her, I stayed quiet at the comment and was about to leave when she stopped me, "We're going to the founder's ball next month."

"I know, I volunteered to help."

"Well get a nice dress or rent it, Mason might-"

"Oh for God sakes woman." I snapped, "Don't set me up so he can fund your lazy ass." I was done being treated this way, I worked all day, at least I deserved this decision, I know Mason wanted me but I didn't, I couldn't be one other of his failed marriages- he couldn't be mine, I know why he wanted me because I chose Charlie over him, he couldn't swallow it, he probably just wanted to satisfy his ego by marrying me.

"Stop being a bitch." She practically jumped up from her bed and grabbed me, "Why cant you see me happy?"

"Well why cant you stop selling me like a pimp?" I pushed her back on the bed, her arthritis was getting worst and this was the moment I felt sorry for her when she moaned in pain, she was my mother- I hated her and I loved her. "I am not going to stroke his ego just for the sake of money."

"You live this way, you breathe and eat and sleep- you're already dead, it would be good to make a use out of it, I married your fucking father like that too."

"Till it poisoned you both and he left you." I spat, "I am not doing this marriage thing over."

I left her room and headed downstairs for my room and shut the door in anger- everyday was the same, every night was the same.

I sat at the window by my bed for the next hours, pretending to read some book and then shut it, I was fucking alone and it was swallowing me, just for a second I thought about that person- "marriage sounded miserable from my mouth" I was so obvious that someone like him who was on page 4 of the newspaper for stealing people's automobiles knew about it, God damn it. I couldn't be more dead or old now. I was 19- and I was dead.

(TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD)

I brought two trays from the kitchen and placed them on the table that had ordered, lately the crowd was a lot more there, and along with that men groping my ass 'accidently'. If I could just vomit on them- I mean I would show how disgusted I was, I definitely would, a happy couple signaled me to attend to them, and I walked there with a notepad.

The ginger haired woman who was grasping the brown- haired man's over the table didn't look up from the menu, "Two cheeseburgers, a side of fries and two giant cokes."

"Okay- anything else." I said in a some what polite tone, the man holding the girl's hand looked up at me and I felt like I saw him wink, my heart dropped to my stomach In disgust- men like him disgusted me, they reminded me of Charlie, all those time I caught him with other women, all those time I thought he loved me. Love disgusted me.

"Nope, babe?" she said in a cheery voice, and he shook his head.

I turned around rolling my eyes and walked back to the kitchen to hand the order over , when I came out, my annoyance doubled- I saw him again, that boy who 'saved' me the other day- him and two other of his friends. I clenched the order pad in my hand as I walked to their table, Caroline's potential boyfriend chuckled, "Hey girly, can you please get us three beers and two plates of fried chicken." The only man I felt that was nice to me a non-fucked up way probably because he was interested in Caroline.

"Sure, anything else."

The dark haired boy looked up and down my body and sat back, "Nope."

I made a mental note , to send someone else at their table later on because no way in hell was I giving him a chance to make me uncomfortable.

An hour passed and I switched to be on the counter, when I looked over their table- they were still here talking about God knows what. I was glad that at Five I was off my duty and quickly took off my apron and went outside to get some fresh air.

"Hey."

I rolled my eyes at his voice, what was with him? Did he really need 'the slap'

"Look-"

"Calm down." He raised his brows at me, leaning against the wall, I sighed- I was tired, "What is that you want?"

"Umm nothing." He pulled out a cigarette box and offered it to me, I raised a brow at him and he rolled his eyes taking out one for himself and put the rest back in the pocket of his charcoal jeans, he lit the cigarette, "Why did you not wanna be saved?" His question startled me, how did he know? Something I didn't want to accept.

"You realize you wouldn't die unless you cracked your neck or something, you wanna be crippled or something?" he was smoking looking away from me.

I didn't think about that. She didn't want to depend on Isobel, that would be ruining both their lives.

"Seems like that husband of yours is an asshole if he makes you want to kill yourself." His voice had concern and this feeling it was so foreign that it immediately intimidated me, "What do you know?" I spat, "Are you nuts? Just leave me alone."

"Oh right act that way." He grinned, "You know if you think killing yourself is going to matter to anyone-"

"I don't wanna matter to anyone." I snapped, "I don't care about anyone's attention, not yours." I bit each word out.

"Well too late for that princess." He smirked at me as he dropped the cigarette and stepped on it, "Because you absolutely have my attention, and as much as you like to think you don't want it, you do." He cocked his head to a side, "You are so lonely."

"Bite me." I seethed.

"Ghh all your behavior screams for anyone's attention, what's wrong? Your marriage, your job sucks, life sucks." he took a step towards me and I took a step back as he was zeroing in on me, who did he think he was? He thought I needed this- people to know that I am sad and lonely and need someone to fuck the loneliness out of my life to feel a little alive, I would never admit to it, I would never say that I hated my days, my nights- that I awaited a death desperately.

"And what's in it for you?" I choked out, his blue eyes were way too intimidating for me, just so blue, pretty blue, I never liked blue eyed men, they seemed deceptive and but what did my green- eyed Charlie do to me.

I held up my hand, "I am married."

"Does that matter? Marriage, a ring- you are beyond that, I just know it." He grinned at me, and I hated that he was right, my marriage was over, we were officially over when Charlie was released, that wasn't happening anytime soon. "You're incorrigible." I said as I left him there and began to walk away. He was offensive and rude- insensitive- he made me want to scream, that didn't happen in one and a half years, I was used to being numb, I heard him laugh behind me, he thought he'd get to me, anyone would know I am done with my life. Well I don't know, no one fucking cared about me.

After all that seeing Isobel was the last thing on my list, seeing Caroline was a last option and I went towards her place.

"Catering is decided, we're deciding on cakes." She kept a thick book on the table in front of me, "I've made some pointers on page twelve, we have to go to town hall on Monday."

"Hmmm." My mind focused on what he said- that dark-haired man, I was so obvious and so sick- it made me disgusted, it felt me feel bad about myself.

"Care." I interrupted her.

"What?" she said looking up at my face, "Do you think I am miserable?" I never asked these kind of questions, but it was stuck with me, the pity-party inside my head was ruining me.

"Where did that come from? Come on, we have to focus on this." She waved it off.

"I mean without Charlie, do I look like some wretched woman-"

She huffed and I just knew she was annoyed, somehow my stories were way too much for her meanwhile I had to hear about every G-spot orgasm she had the previous night.

"God no, that man was tiring to be with Lena, you made a good decision." She said with a forced smile. Well if Caroline didn't remember there hadn't been exactly any decision- Charlie was in a bar with some other whore and the police arrested him for his criminal activities. Just two months to that the landlord threw my bags out and I was back with Isobel, it's been an year and half to that.

Before I'd say something the door opened and Klaus walked in, "Hey Gorgeous." He walked over and coiled his arm around Caroline's waist and she turned her head to lock their lips, the display of affection made me want to throw up, today was not the day, things were getting heated right before me and I got up, "I am gonna show myself out." Of course they were too far gone to reply and I with blushed cheeks ran out, just in time to run into the black-haired man, "You."

"Damon." He corrected me with a raised brow.

Maybe I was losing my mind because the next I did was least expected from myself, I got ahead and crashed my lips against his, he moaned feeling my lips on him and God damn it, it just felt too good, because I hadn't let anyone touch me in nearly two years, he wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up against the door, his hard body pressed against mine, oh god he reminded me of steel, his scent spicy and so masculine and I loved it, his tongue licked at my bottom lip and I opened my mouth for him and let his tongue fight for dominance against mine, he parted from my lips, his lips brushed over my jawline, I moaned, I've never had a man make me feel this way, the butterfly kisses soon turned into him sucking on the skin. I needed to feel his lips on me, i wanted him to melt me like he did a few moments ago, I cupped his face bringing him back to my lips.

(TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD)

Damon's POV

She was unexpected, that was pretty clear, I don't know how, after the random, no-reason make out, when she pulled away from me she just rushed away, me being me, I followed her back, "What's up with you, what was that for?"

She pursed her lips, "You must be gloating, you were so right!" her sarcastic voice didn't stir well with me, I couldn't she just accept it, she wanted me, just as much as I wanted her.

"You're gonna act like a chicken? You don't wanna admit it that you are alone, that you want affection."

"And you're ready to be my object of affection for what?" she grinned as she walked straight ahead, it's the first time I saw a curve on that luscious lips of hers, "Ring! Ring, you can be as much as my object of affection as much as I could be yours, you want it- you know it."

"so what if I do, that's not a big puzzle, my man's in jail for years-"

"Oh not just talking about the sex." I interrupted her and held her wrist turning her to me, "You wanna be heard right? You want to have a reason to not wish you were dead and baby I am all about that." I said above a whisper as I brought her closer to me, she didn't push me away this time, the last rays of sun light this evening fell perfectly over her brown orbs making them appear like melted chocolate, she blinked once as I brushed my palm against the side of her face, her soft lips parted and her eyes looking into mine, I could feel her breath on my face, she rose on her toes as her eyes fell on my lips, "Come." She held my hand in the next second and lead me to the house in front of us, when she shut the door behind us, she turned around and pressed her finger to her lips, "Shh, My Mother is upstairs, don't speak."

I complied to her instructions and followed her to the room west from the living room, when she shut the door of the room she turned to me and practically attacked me, her arms around my neck pulling me as close as possible as her legs wrapped around my torso, her lips crashing into mine and like earlier a battle of dominance began. We fell back on the small bed by the window, she pulled away from my mouth and straddled me, "Come on , make me feel!" she begged but it sounded more like a demand, I sat up a little and cupped her face, I just loved the way her lips felt against mine, too soft and sweet. I rolled us over and got on top of her, holding both her wrist in a firm lock and pinned them by either side of her head, she arched her back and her hips brushed against mine, I groaned at her movements as I leaned down and peppered kisses on all off her skin, slowly moving the brown wrap dress up her body, her sighs got louder soon I felt her fingers pulling up my black shirt over my head, as soon as it was off, her small hands ran all over my biceps and my shoulders, "I've seen you in the paper."

"Yeah?" I asked as I pushed her breast together , kissing all skin around her rosy buds, she nodded her head as she threw it back on her pillow, her legs coiling tighter around my body. "Mmm Yes, You're a troublemaker." She chuckled, I loved that sound, "Sadly that's my type." Her voice filled with a hiss. I didn't comment taking a rosy bud into my mouth and she moaned loud, "OH G-God." I watched her bite her lip, and tempted grazed her nipple with my teeth, as I expected she bit it harder, "Ahhh. Damn it."

I released her nipple, inching closer to her face, I cupped the side of her face, "What did the paper say?"

"Oh many things." She winced as I ran my thumb on her bottom lip, releasing it from the grip she had on it, I leaned down and captured it with my lips, sucking on it before I slowly bit a corner, in response she moaned into my mouth pushing her hips against mine, when I pulled away she had a hazy look in her eyes, "You're bad and potentially a harm to this area, ah, and you're so unapologetic about it." She grinned at me, "that's exactly what I like."

I smirked at her as my hand trailed down to her lacy underwear, tearing it off I earned a wince from her, she slowly widened her legs for me, I buried my head between the pair, she tasted so sweet, even though she whispered "Go slow." I couldn't. I sucked the throbbing button into my mouth as I parted her folds, I thrusted a finger inside her and her completely engulfed it, I groaned adding another one, she moved her hips against my fingers, first slowly then almost wildly seeking her release, soon she came on my fingers and I rose up satisfied, she was still recovering as I unzipped my jeans and let them fall on the pile of clothes. She gasped at my hard length and swallowed thick, "God damn it you're big." Her voice in husky whispers. I smirked at her as I pulled out my wallet from my discarded jeans and took out a condom.

She eyed me lewdly as I put it on, "You're going to regret this." I teased.

She rolled her eyes, "I don't regret anything I enjoy."

"Well damn." I chuckled as I cupped her face and pressed my lips to her, she opened her mouth for me, widening her legs and arched up to me, I guided myself inside her heat and when I entered her she choked a little and parted her mouth from me to take a breath, "Huh- move the way I move." She instructed to my surprise and circled her hips against me, we both let out cries of pleasure as my length moved deep inside her. She grasped my biceps, "Oh yes erghh!"

I held her hips and shifted her up a little as I slid out and thrusted inside her again, this time getting a scream out of her, this was getting frantic as we lost sanity together moving furiously like this was our only shot at this and the world would collapse tomorrow.

"Ahh you feel s-so good." She moaned clutching my hair in one of her small hands, "Don't s-stop ahhh I love this- huh."

I nodded as I continued to move with her, soon all the noise that was there was our skins slapping together and she calling out my name, from never saying my name to screaming it at the top of her lungs- she was amazing.

We were both on the edge of our ecstatic releases but it felt too good to stop, she was better than any woman I screwed in my life, she put as much into the sex as I did, it was like fire vs fire. "Ah I am coming, make me come- just like that." She moaned. Soon we both let ourselves release and our sweaty shaking bodies found rest against each other, the build- up had definitely been worth it. I sat up after a while, and reached to wear my jeans, she held my wrist, "you can crash here tonight, if you want to."

"Trust me too much?" I asked with a smirk.

"Well you know what they say, if he has seen your clit, you can trust him." She huffed and sat up too, "No one said that by the way."

"Figured that out." I chuckled.

"I have to give my mom dinner- bathroom is right there." She pointed to a door to the bed's right. "If you want to freshen up and have something to eat-"

"Okay okay, wait a while." I pulled her back and she landed against my chest, "Is it your nice way of saying 'get out of my house'."

"I said you could crash here." She murmured and looked up at me, I kissed her swollen lips , this time kissing her without tongue, enjoying the smooth texture of her lips, "Mmm oh you're the post sex make-out kinda guy."

"Maybe." I coiled my arm around her and she rested her head against my shoulder, "Okay maybe five minutes."

"Five minutes- right."

Both our eyes were heavy as we slowly gave into sleep.

(TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD)


	3. You make me want more

A/N: Thankyou to everyone who reads and an extra thanks to those who review. I am glad you like it so far.

CHAPTER#3

I swept my raven hair away from my forehead and rose up from the ground only to be pushed back. Words were spat at me, "How dare you? You delinquent trash, you'd change some pieces on those cars and they'll resell you motherfucker!" I felt a kick in my ribcage before the bald man ordered the four men who had beat Enzo to unconsciousness to get started on me now, I was no match for them. Let's see how did I get here, it's all because of that sad princess. Klaus had very strictly told me not to leave Caroline's basement and I had no problem because Elena shows up there once a day, but for the last four days, maybe her world spun because she no longer showed up there, nauseated to say this but I was 'concerned'. It sounds odd to be worrying about someone I rarely knew but she got me there, she had me half way obsessed with herself and she didn't understand why, because I didn't- every time I saw her, it made me want more. As the giants grew closer and begin hitting me with each blow I saw what I saw years ago, crying, hitting- lily, my mother begging two men I stole from to not 'hurt' me, that woman never loved me, then why would she cry for me, why would she shout for them to let me go, why would she offer them all we were left to 'compensate' why would she kiss the top of my head repeatedly when they were gone leaving me dark eyed on the floor, "Damon-baby wake up." She kissed my scarred face, wiped the blood from my lips, I wasn't tall all those years back , I was unusually thin due to the malnutrition. She took me in her arms and rocked me back and forth, I knew what was coming, as soon as I'd be okay she would push me away, tell me that I am ruining her life, so I pretended to not be okay, "Mama."

"Shh-"

"So-sorry."

"Baby don't say that." Her voice in whispers now from all the screaming she had done.

"I was hungry."

"I know baby, I know, I am sorry." She kept on kissing my bruised forehead, turns out my mother didn't hate me, I might not be wanted by her, but she couldn't see me hurt.

After a while I could not react to their blows not even a groan, I fell back against the ground, my eyes empty, I could see the staircase from which Elena had dropped right into my life, if only I hadn't came here to see her, if only I hadn't taken Enzo with me, if only no one had recognized us, they left with whatever they could grab from our pockets and took the car Enzo had taken, Elena she was the reason I was here, but now she was the reason I was seeing clearly, I could see the message floating in air, I was forcing myself into something I wasn't designed for, I wasn't worth it- that's what I do, my mother's voice echoed in my head.

"You can steal it, you can't keep it right, we keep what we earn."

Investing myself in Elena when I knew she didn't want the same thing but whatever I steal-how do these fucking goons get to beat the crap out of me. Oh right they were here for the cars we stole. The market had crashed down bad, every business was kill or get killed.

Enzo moved five feet from where I was and got on his knees slowly, "Come on let's call Cade."

Cade, our boss- ever since the recession broke in the country, Cade was employing men to do the dirty work he use to do alone, gambling, prostitution, smuggling weapons even the army of the country didn't know about, he had deep connections with the Russian mafia. We did work on the ground root level since he called us 'boys' , both me and Enzo were twenty-one. He didn't want us around guns or drugs-yet, he said boys were greedy and also didn't know how to handle, basically asking for a test drive.

I coughed as he pulled me to sit and tapped my face, "You okay?"

No I wasn't.

"I am fine."

"Come on you need a bit water." He noticed the bruises on my face, I looked unattractive I assume as he gave me a dirty look, I nodded and got up to pick out a cigarette the bastards had left me with, "Lighter?"

"Man stop being a fuck up." He snatched the cigarette from me and broke it in half throwing it away, I groaned.

Before we could converse further the back door that's usually jammed open, my mean princess on the door, looking like a bombshell of a waitress. "I heard some noise back here- God what happened." She scanned our appearances, Enzo got ahead, "Can we get some water Please."

"Yeah sure, come on in." she invited us into the restaurant. I ignored her eyes on my face and didn't bother to take a seat in the sitting area rather took a dark seat by the counter corner where no one could see me, Enzo went in the kitchen with Elena and when he came outside he was not wearing his jacket , Elena was pressing a compress to his bicep which he took from her, "I can." The restaurant was crowded, even in this chaotic famine like conditions for the country. Elena walked to me and breathed heavily, I didn't turn to look at her just looked straight ahead, it wasn't a deliberate move, she thinks we are done, we are done.

All I could think about was the ghost of my mother, so vivid earlier.

"Damon, come in the back and uh- I'll get you some bandages."

Really? What did she think that I was a weak termite that i couldn't take a few blows and live, I've handled worst. A blonde haired woman approached me from the other side, wearing the same dress as Elena, "You wanna order?"

I shook my head and looked straight ahead, Elena waited till the woman went away and her hands fell on her hips, "Damon you're hurt, at least let me get you something."

"Looted- don't have cash." I said plainly and stared down at my bruised knuckles, I reached for the glass of water Enzo had left there.

I remember when I woke up this day eight years ago, she was putting wet bandages on my head, I know I wanted to pretend to be sick longer, but turns out I was sick, the high fever was unshakeable, and as much as it sounds pathetic , those two days were the best days of my life, because Mama was right there by my side, reading stories and singing songs to a thirteen year old me, she'd say she was sorry over and over and had no idea to the extend I got neglected that I had to steal, for the first time in years, she wasn't high or on drugs- she was with me , being a mom, she told me she wrote to my father, and surprisingly he responded, that soon when I'll recover he'll come here and see me, if I'd be on my best behavior he'll take us with him, it was a fairytale. I'd get hit in the ribs a hundred times if that was the outcome.

My father was going to be here, my mother was getting off drugs- maybe just maybe-

"Damon." The cough brought me out of that fairytale and I noticed I was in that seat, my eyes dry but fuck I was close to crying.

(TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD)

Elena's POV

He was looking down at his hands, cold face, blank eyes, I felt like I was looking in a mirror, because that was me, I hadn't seen him in days, I don't remember how many, and now that he was in front me, I felt like those five or six days were plain and irritating. I wasn't going to lie I felt sorry for him, seeing him hurt like that did things to me, he was after all young , minus the bad boy persona, he was- still growing and seeing that the world could be so mean just rattled me, why? Why cant we ever give something a chance, I wasn't given a chance because I made a mistake, okay I fell for a wrong person which everyone blamed me for, but what was Damon's fault, being in Cade's clan? All the bad ones were either in Caesar side or Cade, they both like they sounded were brothers. Somewhere in there lives they drifted apart with hatred and then came this division with killing. If Cade was to spot Caesar's men he'd so what they did to Damon and Enzo now. I placed the tray with Chocolate milk (Symbolic in our case) and muffins I baked half an hour ago, he looked at the tray then up at me, I pursed my lips, "I'll cover it." I placed my hand on his back as comfort. He looked at me like I was his life line for just a second, I felt it in his eyes, I gave him a warm smile. Before I could turn around he held my wrist, not too tightly, he was out of strength of course, I turned to look at him, "Where were you?"

The question was confusing- then I realized, "I don't know- I just wanted some time to think."

He nodded, "Understood." He left my hand and chugged down the hot milk, he grabbed a muffin and went towards the exit door, he turned to look at me. We just kept on looking at eachother, like i understood and like he knew that. I realized someone had been calling me to order and I headed to the table with the regular bullies, ever since the recession, law and order was minimum to none almost, I had complained against them at the sheriff's office, her suggestion was I drop the job, which I would never.

"Spicy wings- three beers." He spat the order, the other one letting his finger slide the side of my waist down my skirt, I pulled away, "Dessert?"

"Sure get in the car." The dusty brown haired , bulky man winked my way, I refrained myself from vomiting, why would he think I'd want him? Why? I shrugged it off and went towards the kitchen completely forgetting Damon's presence there moments ago. I looked around , he wasn't there.

(TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD)

Damon's POV

Okay I had done the same thing somewhere , but what was with Elena, she seemed exhausted to give these men an answer, almost to the point where she wasn't scared of their giant bodies but just too tired to put up a fight. I didn't like this. It's been two days since I last talk to her and saw Caesar's man harassing her, she said she needed time but for what, I wasn't sure what was happening or what we were. I just didn't like this environment, she was constantly ignoring their threats. It was somewhat tradition I'd stop by the restaurant and sit in a corner, she didn't notice me their the first few days , it was crowded there, and she preferred to drop orders at the kitchen and stay there, which I deemed was best for her.

The sun had set when I got there today, usually she was off work by now but yesterday the restaurant decided for a sea food weekend special and well she was working late. Tables were placed outside as well and the doors to the front entry were wide open, I decided on a table outside and sat there, I wasn't happy as someone else took my order for a chilled beer, I sat back trying to look for her. About five minutes later, she came out of the kitchen, her hair were different today, in curls, up in a ponytail, today must be something special, her lips were coated with red lipstick which made her look different, she looked like she had put effort into getting ready. She placed three trays on a table and checked out their order on the little pad she carried and put it back in her little apron, a curly strand hanging lose on her temple , I wanted to roll it around my finger, tilt her head, kiss her smooth neck up to her luscious lips, get her in the back of the restaurant and just show her how good she looked. Show her what she did to my body. But maybe the men there shared thoughts with me because they had their 'predatory look' on, an arm would brush up against her by 'accident' men with kids , men with wives and girls, then came men who were unapologetic about it. I sat in that category however I had some romantic notion attached to it- it's what I thought, and she liked me, didn't she?

Just then our eyes met, she squinted her eyes to see me better and then when she confirmed it was me, she walked over to me, "Hey."

At the exact moment my beer arrived and I fucking resented that as Elena had her little notepad out, fuck me!

She looked at the short red-head that had came with my order, "Uh you've ordered."

I gestured to the bottle and shrugged making sure my elbow hit the bottle , unlike planned in my head that it would fall on the floor, it fell into my lap, and I got up, "Ughh."

She looked at the mess and the red-head completely went off her rocker, "I am so sorry-" she must know the rep.

"It's fine."

"No, I'll-"

Elena interrupted , "Come to the restroom, I'll help you clean up."

God you exist.

She lead me to a restroom through the crowd, once we got inside she broke into a fit of laughter, "You should have seen your face."

Okay she knew I made a stupid move, but the girl was laughing, she never laughed, at least I didn't see it, she shook her head giggling, "There was no policy or something, we could talk anyway."

"I know that. I was here for a drink" I rolled my eyes, she turned the tap on.

I didn't and I wasn't

When she didn't stop laughing I looked at her with sarcastic concern, she shrugged and stopped forcefully , "Look it's funny okay, the look on your face."

"Whatever." I pushed her aside in a pure playful manner, she put me in a good mood, I don't know. I forgot about all the bastards hitting on her, okay now I remembered it again.

"So did it trickle down to your dick?" she raised her brows and I chuckled, this girl isn't going to bite her tongue for nothing if she's in a mood.

She took a napkin, wet it and pressed it against my shirt, "I was thinking of stopping by at Caroline's after my shift- thought I'd see you there."

"Sounds like a good idea." I smirked as i watched her from her toes to her eyes, she smiled and pushed me playfully and headed out, I followed her out of there she was taking off her apron, she looked over her shoulder at me from the counter and grinned picking up her coat and her bag, we were something. She was giving me the classic bedroom eyes as she released her hair from the ponytail and let the curls frame her face as she walked towards me, "Do you have a ride?"

"Car is parked outside."

She huffed, "Okay, I need to get my tips from the kitchen just get the car ready and we can go to Care's."

I nodded like some lovesick puppy , I wanted this girl. No matter how many interventions my dead mother held for me, i fucking needed this girl.

I went to my car and put it in reverse getting it out of the parking, I drove around to get at the entrance and waited. She had her bag over one arm and her coat on the other when she came out, she spotted my red ford Granada, I was given by Cade in the start of the 80's, it's the best thing I owned, which belonged to some lawyer before. However it was a bad business privilege.

She was coming my way when a man in a brown leather jacket blocked her way, hair in a cap, he held her wrist harshly and she tried to yank it off, "Look I am warning you, Let me go!"

He thought she was all alone, well he was wrong. Her squeaky voices weren't catching anyone's attention as he was dragging her to the back. I got out of the car and ran after them, I pulled Elena away from him, and grabbed his collar, I had seen him at the restaurant, undressing Elena with his green eyes, who in the hell did he think he was? taking what was mine! "The girl is screaming to let go, why the fuck would you not listen?" I punched his mouth, his stubble covered in blood as he fell back and I leaned over not giving a chance to breathe as I hit him over and over, bruising his left eye, he was big but that didnt stop me, he was crossing territory and i needed to give my best. "Damon, No stop, He's in Caesar's gang Damn it!" she pulled at my shirt.

"That's even better!" I groaned as I hit another punch feeling more angry than i had previously.I pulled away from him and grabbed her arm pulling Elena to me, she swallowed thick as i growled "Come on!"

"No-no let go." She pushed me away, "I don't need another Charlie."

I assumed it was her husband, but just the name made me hiss, i was most definitely not some half-assed motherfucker who was incapable of keeping this woman, now I noticed how hard I pulled at her hand, she was holding it moaning.

"Elena." I sighed, "Sorry- I am sorry I didn't mean to-" I whispered an apology I couldn't form in coherent words. I was going soft.

She shook her head at me as if disappointed and walked away, I followed her but oddly she went to sit in my car. I sighed of relief seeing her sit in the passenger seat as i took my own seat, her hand rested in her lap and I reached for it, I squeezed her hand, "I am sorry , I didn't want to remind you of him."

She sat back in her seat not responding to anything I was saying, I drove off giving up on her talking to me, it was crazy how she affected me, I didn't like her this way, it made me feel like I was like everyone else, who had given up on her, she mirrored me, she distracted me.

"What is this place?" she asked in a raspy voice, she was not scared . It was weird for her to trust me. I stopped the car and huffed, "My house."

"Ah." She looked at it from the window, I rarely came to this place, it was near the woods, a small house with two bedrooms and a single bathroom, a kitchen and a garden , which was the sole thing I was proud of, I use to put in a lot of effort back when Mama and me lived here, now it was just badly grown wild plants and trees. "come."

She followed me into the house, "I think we need some privacy, Caroline's home wasn't an ideal location and since-"

"My mother knows about this." She fidgeted, her cheeks went crimson, "She heard us."

"That's a nightmare."

"Tell me about it, she was- was very much against the whole thing, she thinks I am a whore, which I am-" she trailed off

"You're not a whore." I said with conformity in my voice, "You and I Elena, we are tired of life, we need each other."

She nodded, "I understand that Damon, it's just I've never had sex out of my marriage, you said I'll be heard so here's it, yes, I wanted to die, I braced the idea of dying, I was a coward in my marriage and I was a coward when it came to killing myself, even though everyone in this town sees me as the stupid whore who married Charlie, who suffered domestic abuse and his constant cheating, I just am not the victim ever but a prisoner who deserved this and even after listening to all that crazy shit about me every day, I cant kill myself, I wanted to shout at the top of my lungs that OKAY! You guys were right, but can you all accept me back? Can I be allowed to live like a normal girl? Every other guy on the street thinks I am easy but then you came along, and I hated you for knowing things everyone failed to understand, because I had closed that door, all of this was confusing, after that night, there was just more guilt- because believe it or not, I haven't felt like a woman, like a human being these two years and with you, i felt good and satisfied and later guilty about the fact that i was selfish."

(-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD)

He was looking at me blankly, I couldn't read him, I had opened my heart to someone who didn't know what the hell I was talking about or maybe just understood it all, that look was confusing. His hand reached to my hair and caressed the side of my hair, "Your hair looks good."

It broke the awkward silence of course, I stepped back, although I liked his touch, we had screwed each other brains out yet I felt like his touch was not harmful, not sketchy – just innocent. I touched the side his hand previously touched and looked down, "Thanks, some pin curls."

"Come on let me show you my room. He didn't hold my hand this time, just turned on more lights and opened a door from the thin corridor, the house looked clean, meant it wasn't abandoned completely. Once I saw his room I was a little ashamed of my room, his room was neat and arranged, a bed in the middle with a nightstand on one side, a table pushed against the wall with a chair by a window, some books on the table, so bad boy read books, I had a hint of a smile when I touched the book with a red bookmark, "Gone with the wind."

He walked up behind me and I could feel his breath against my cheek, "I like stories, think of me as someone who rarely was told a story at bedtime."

"Oh." I turned around, "Where are your parents?"

"Mom dead, Dad." He shrugged.

"I am so sorry to hear about your mother." I tried to console the sudden flash of pain away from his eyes but he shut them and when he opened them the vulnerability was gone and replaced with the smug look, "Don't be, I am fine with her gone."

Wrong, I know how wrong you are- I thought , he's just like me, he didn't want to display his baggage everywhere he goes like me, or maybe he wants to run away from it, as far as he can get. I smiled and cupped the side of his face, "You know I really wanted to see you tonight, I wanted us to argue- push each other, do whatever that makes me feel like I am human and alive- but I guess I don't need that now."

He didn't answer as I got on my heels and pressed my lips to his, he picked me up from the ground sat me down on the table as his warm and soft lips brushed against mine, his tongue swirling around mine as he took off my coat and tossed it away, I let my arm around his neck bringing him closer, pulling at the nape of his neck , he pushed his body into mine and I moaned at how hard he was for me, he moved me back and in a flash I felt the mattress against my cold back. His hands wandering down my sides and he moved me out of the white button up , I chuckled as I saw a button fly and when it was off his hands moved down to touch my lacy white underwear under my skirt, his hands caressed my thighs and it made shivers run down my spine, my mouth fell open in a soundless moan and I threw my head back at the same time my hands reaching his belt.

As soon as we were unclothed he didn't waste time, spreading my legs as he slid inside me, I gripped his shoulders murmuring his name as we both rode to the heights of pleasure, each thrust better than last and I couldn't seem to get enough, he was generous when it came to pleasuring, he rolled us over and raised his brow at me, i bit my lip and felt my cheeks getting red, he cupped my face as I slowly started to ride me, however he didn't let me do it on my own, as he started to thrust up into me, it was perfect, the way he held me against him tightly, the way his teeth nipped at my lower lip, the sound our bodies made when they crashed against each other, unlike Charlie, he was amazing when it came to sex. Our movements slowed down after our release and we gave each other time to return our normal heartbeats, he didn't push me off him so I didn't hurry about it either, I liked his body, I liked to cuddle. Dangerous territory.

We were quiet, my face was pressed against his shoulder, one of his hand resting on my lower back and other stroking my hair. "Is it bad to like this?" I asked with a whisper, "Is it bad to give myself to you so easily when I can't even trust my own husband with that anymore?"

He pulled my face away from his body to look at me.

"I got ready for you, this hair- this makeup, I did it so you'll know I can be pretty."

He grinned at me, a lazy- I am sleepy grin. His lips pressed to the tip of my nose, "This can't be bought, this feeling of euphoria isn't limited to some relationship."

I nodded.

"That's the reason not all marriages are happy ever after right?"

I grinned thinking about Charlie and me, "Yeah, I don't trust in a name anymore, Marriage, it's just a name. A holy institution underneath which a woman takes all the fuck yous thrown at her." I bit my lip, "I asked him over and over, what should I do different , how can I make him stay? He'd convince me and I'd be convinced because I had something to hold on to, past, just a month in school where I felt like love existed, that the case with my mom isn't always the case, that a man cannot always be a monster, he'd bring me flowers, we'd bunk sometimes, drive around the city , he'd buy me lunch, he always wanted me so much, but when I married him, he stopped wanting me."

"You know what that is? That's called a bait." He sighed and I rolled off him, sitting by his side.

"Someone showing you this world, they know you want it because you never had it, they show you just enough to believe and when you step into it , bam! All gone." He chuckled darkly, "Every man and woman on the face of earth can have needs you know, money, food, lust yet we all seem to forget that we want love the most, we think it's not that over powering but once we see an ounce of it, we jump before thinking and later lying in discard."

His hands clutched the blanket tightly and I knew it was a personal experience for him but he was right- Charlie lured me into the idea of a family, told me I was a different girl, who was remarkable , who was nothing like the whores he fucked, for the first time ever I had felt special, a girl abandoned by her father, spit at by her mother, ignored due to girls like Caroline, God damn it, why must a girl ever need to be called different and special. Why can't she be like the other girls, who were good or bad based on the occasion. Now I understood, the hypnotic words were a bait. To take the trophy of screwing the shy insecure virgin.

"So you believe in love?" I asked with a teasing smile.

He was brought out of his thoughts and turned his face to me, "Sure what's not to believe, I believe we all need affection, care , some time to time selfless ness with being selfish." He shrugged, "You?"

I shook my head, "No."

He wanted me to explain from the look in his eyes, so I sighed, "I believe in moments, some moments we love someone, we don't forever, I never thought I could ever be with a man other than Charlie, yet I am."

"Shamelessly." He winked as he pulled me to him, I giggled, "Ahuh, see right now, this feels like love but the second sun comes up- it wont be."

He didn't understand my stupid theory and pressed a kiss to my plump lips, I cupped his face and parted it from my lips, "I am yours in this moment, you're mine." I said in a raspy tone, "But the day these moments become less about pleasure and more about pressure to be with each other, I can't be yours okay?"

"Emmhmm."he said as he sneakily got on top of me. I widened my legs once again but he didn't move, "Sit up." He said in an order like tone and I was startled for a second before I sat up. He reached into the nightstand and I gasped when I saw him pull out a polaroid camera, "I am going to click a picture of you." He said in a more gentle manner, gesturing towards the blanket.

I pursed my lips and reached for his shirt, I put on the black button up and closed whatever buttons had survived our havoc , he ran his hand in my curls making them some what presentable and turned on the lamp on the nightstand.

"Is this camera yours?" I was fascinated by it, he nodded eagerly and it made him look like some proud cat, "Someone gifted it to me on my eighteen birthday."

My money was on Cade, he'd give him stuff to buy his loyalities- but I loved the camera, when I sat back he clicked a photo of me, and the roll printed a picture right that instant , he plucked it out and shook it in front of the lamp. He grinned at it, "You look beautiful."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He showed me the picture and I smiled, I looked pretty than I thought.

"You look like em those girls from the magazines." He tried to compliment me.

"What type of magazines? The whore editions?" I asked him with a fake angry face.

"No-uh." He chuckled. "You know what I mean right- you're beautiful."


	4. Cupcakes and cigarettes

A/N: Rare announcement is that I am finally happy. It's a bigger announcement to me than 'I am getting married' or 'I won the lottery' because that's momentary happiness because of a person or a thing (not judging anyone) but I am absolutely not high when I say this that I am very happy. Everything was falling apart and I was pushing it together but when I let go it's okay now. I've been MIA a lot! So here's a chapter update, maybe I'll update other stories, I just wanted to write something. I've wrote 'her mans' new chapter but I couldn't post it, idk I was a little nervous with that train wreck. I absolutely love my readers and a kiss on the cheek for reviewers, you guys go an extra mile! (positive criticism and suggestions are welcome)

NOW TO THE CHAPTER.

.

.

.

Elena's POV

I stared down at my picture in astonishment, I never thought I looked so-

"Young." He said the word in a whisper and I looked up at him with a toothy smile, "What?" He shook his head and laughed a little, which made him look adorable. I pursed my lips as I looked at the picture again, "Hey you have more roll?"

"Umm I do." He said looking down at the picture I held in my hand.

"Can you take some more pictures?" I felt like I asked for too much but he shrugged, "I'd love to, c'mon." he got up and turned on all the lights in the room, I was excited as I hurried to the window and leaned against it. He chuckled at my silliness and stood a few feet away from me, "You sure you wanna be half naked darling?"

I realized I was only wearing his shirt and closed my eyes in embarrassment as I palmed my head, "Umm right that wouldn't be decent."

"Nothing ever with me is decent, I am okay like that, it's about what you want." He winked at me. I blushed , God damn it! He made me weak in the knees. I huffed as I reached for my skirt and wore it , I adjusted his shirt with it and leaned against the window, he grinned as he clicked a photo of me, "Gorgeous." He commented when he fixed the picture. We took about three to four, before I surrendered and at against the window, "You know I always wanted to be in films."

He sat on the chair aside the window as he looked at me, "The lens seems to like you Elena." He showed me my pictures, I was smiling brightly in the photos , so not me- but it wasn't like I had faked the smile, I was actually happy when he took photos of me, I felt pretty. I put the pictures aside and started to unbutton my shirt, "It's weird that I look like that, it's not mine."

"What?"

"This dream, this picture – not even this shirt Damon, I am not this."

I felt crumbling down, I didn't want more hopes from me, damn it! Just the thought that I could be something someday made me feel like I am sloping towards the wrong perfect life idea again. No more fake!

The skirt slid down my legs and I pulled up my knees against my chest, I was naked in a non-sexual way, not like Damon hadn't seen me naked- I just needed a moment to remind myself that I am not that.

A click sound and I gasped, "Damon! I am naked."

He laughed, "You still can give every girl a run for her money." He showed me the picture and whispered," I prefer you naked." He bit his lower lip which rose an ache between my legs

I pushed at his chest playfully, "Put that camera away." I pulled the curtain in front of me as he clicked another picture.

"Okay okay." He laughed as he plucked out the last photo keeping the camera on the nightstand. He looked down at the picture, "I am keeping this."

"Oh so you can jerk off to it no way."

"Dirty mind!" he rolled his eyes showing me the picture, my body was covered with the curtain, my pose like I was trying to hold the camera, half of my face hidden by the curtain the other half showed me laughing. It was like I had never cried, never known a tear, never been heart-broken and the best part was I hadn't been faking it. I went a step closer towards him and took the picture, "Hmm nice."

"Just nice?" he nuzzled my temple, before I could take the picture from him, he pulled his hand back "Ah-uh-uh, I was serious about keeping this."

"Why would you want it?" I huffed.

"You have a bad investigation addiction." He said with a sigh, "It's good that you're adorable or that would be super annoying." He circled his arms around my waist, letting his forehead fall against mine, I kept looking into his blue eyes, dreamy blue eyes- I wish I could tell him how beautiful they were, but that would be crossing dangerous territory – poetically. Because no matter how beautiful his eyes were or how warm his body was, or how wonderful his skin smelled, I couldn't be the turn of his table, because tomorrow or maybe two weeks from now he'd see a blonde girl in a bar or in a restaurant or in a park , hell anywhere and he'd realize that my brunette hair are not enough, he'd be attracted to a woman with a bigger bust and thick thighs or someone more slender than me and he'd realize that 'that girl' is his new conquest. He'd find excuses to not see me, he'd tell me lies- and then one day I'll come all the way here trying to find him and he'd be with his much more 'attractive' conquest, he'd tell me I'm a crazy bitch! And to leave him alone.

I didn't know when he had started trailing kisses from my cheek to the corner of my lips and I told myself , I was in control.

(-TVDTVDTVDTVD-)

Damon's POV

I knew she was far gone by the look in her eyes as they stared with emptiness into mine ,I had whispered her name and she had missed it , I slowly pressed my lips to her cheek and I felt like she shivered as I slowly planted kisses on her cheek. I know the exact moment she snapped out of whatever the fuck was going in her mind, because she took a deep sigh and brought herself closer in my arms, her body pushing back against mine and soon I fell back on the bed with her on top of me, she flipped her hair to the side and leaned down pressing kisses down my neck to my chest and I felt like I've never been better before, her soft body was perfect, her plump lips were perfect and it was crazy how something so perfect was with me in this moment. She made me feel like a God. Put her arms on my chest as she lifted herself and slowly slid down on my erection, a gasp escaped her mouth followed by her instantly trying to move, I groaned, it was unreal how good she made me feel, I needed to be as good, fuck I was as good! Yet I always felt like I can fuck her better, I wanted her to be as addicted to me as I was to her. I thrusted up repeatedly and was satisfied to hear the loud moans leaving her regularly very 'naïve' mouth. No one knew how unchastely bad she could be in the sheets, such a contradiction to the normal 'miss moral gilbert'

"Oh yes D-Damon! Ah!."

I rolled us getting on top of her and she seemed to not mind it as she yelled my name, gripping my hair, her heels pushed into my back as I slightly lifted her and entered her again, "Ah- Oh God!, Don't s-stop , fuckk ehh, yeahh."

Her walls clenched my cock and I loved how it was glistening with her juices, fuck- I forgot to put on a condom! It would be pointless to stop now, I didn't want to stop now. "O-Oh Damon, I love this- oh yes, fuck me just l-like that uh!" she threw her head back biting her lip, God she was a goddess, I pushed away the hair from her collarbone as I leaned in and sucked on her skin slowly leaving a mark , I kissed the spot kissing up her neck as held the back of her hair , clutched in my hand as I drove my cock into her quim. I ran my other hand up her side to hold her chin, she swallowed thick eye to eye with me, her mouth slightly opened in a soundless moan as she stared back into my eyes, I leaned into capture her lips with mine ,our bodies moved violently together and we both found our climax together, she hummed against my mouth as our releases passed through our system and she fell back on the pillow, I slowly slid out of her, and she moaned slightly, "You aren't suppose to be this amazing." She groaned. I grinned smugly as I lied down on the side. "You say like it's a bad thing."

"It is." She shrugged, "I don't want to make this a habit of mine."

"Hmm habit?"

"You, make you a habit." She sighed, "You are like chocolate cupcake, once a month is healthy, a hundred times a day is not."

I faked a pout, "I don't think so." I leaned closer letting my hand cup her face, " I want you to have nothing but cupcakes."

"Sure." She sat up and I too, her skin shining with a layer of sweat, her hair still fragrant. I buried my nose in her hair and moved down to kiss her shoulder brushing away hair from it, she sighed, "Damon."

"What?"

She moved away from me and got up, "This was amazing, but I think I should leave okay? Please don't-"

"Relax baby just-"

"No don't call me baby." She said not in a very loud voice, "It's nothing wrong with you, it's me, I think that whatever encounter happened tonight or maybe the other night, we should just think it never happened okay?"

I got up, "Why? Why would I remove this ever Elena? You are not a whore I fuck-"

"Exactly , I am what you just said, A whore in a cloak, there is no way to explain or propagate this relationship." She gritted her teeth, "Can you call us anything?"

I don't know what we are and I don't have to complicate by taking out a pen and paper and evaluating it and deciding it that who was 'cupcake or cigarette' or whatever toxic addictive shit. "You want me to?"

She sighed and took a step back, "I have to leave."

"Elena." I got up and reached for my jeans, "I'll drop you back, we're in the woods."

"I'll manage."

I heard the door slam shut, what was going on, this wasn't right- this behavior was not what I wanted, again I am not the 'fuck no future' guy. What was she scared of- but a different frustration was piling in my head and it was something else- Elena god damn it, I was feeling insecure, I didn't feel enough- I wanted to be enough for her, fuck! She was magical, her skin , her lips , her eyes, her rare smile. I walked across the bed to the nightstand and picked up her pictures. The top one being the one that had mesmerized me.

(-TVDTVDTVDTVDTVD-)

I literally wasn't in the mood to solve Enzo's relationship issues, it was sappy enough to say that I had my own, well I didn't say it out loud , just in my head. Elena was my focus even when she wasn't around and that somehow tarnished the not so important display of masculinity- a woman was dominating my head with me trying to overcome that, and the worst part- she didn't even try, she just did. It kills me to confess that I now understood Enzo's desperation of bringing the world to Bonnie's feet, when I heard Elena wanted to work in films, dress up and take photos , for a second there I wanted to somehow magically be able to give her that.

"You done?" I asked silently standing up from the empty bench in the sitting area of the hospital. Before I could get started on my occasional ' give up Bonnie speech' I noticed her enter the room after him, "Enzo you shouldn't have talked about that in front of Sheila."

"She should be aware." He turned to her , hands on his hips, "You know what she is the reason-"

"Enzo if you complete that sentence , we are over." Bonnie gritted her teeth, Enzo held her arm, "C'mon Bon! Stop playing the I have to do this card! It's like you don't want a normal life, the woman sells you to the Lockwood brothers and nod your head? I cant let you be on a tour with them as a sex slave."

"I am a dancer and I am going as an entertainer. They are the political family God damn it." She pushed his arm away. He chuckled darkly ,"You are not a dancer , you are a prostitute- and I always try to look past the fact and value you, but this is too much, I never treated you like a fucking prostitute."

Her eyes filled in tears and she took a step back, "You just did, you know what, take this." She reached into her bag and pulled out a bundle of money , She threw it at his feet and he bit his lip, "Bonnie I'll fucking rip-" before he could reach her I moved ahead and pushed him back, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"She's being a selfish bitch!" he shouted and I wondered in how many minutes will we be kicked out of here, before he could get ahead to hold her arm , I pushed him, smacking him across the face, "You keep your hands off her."

"Why? Is she screwing you too?" he spat.

"You know you're being a son of a bitch." I bit out each word, "Get your ass out of here."

"Damon, this is my relationship!." The veins in his neck popping.

"Well if the Lockwood family is involved I guess everyone's welcome right about now." I held the shivering girl's arm and pulled her to a corner away from Enzo, my best friend who didn't look like my best friend now, left the room, probably getting a gun to shoot me the next time he saw me, I huffed and turned to Bonnie, "We spent two months in jail so he could earn this for that old pimp of yours, stop being a bitch to him."

She shrugged, "Do you think I like to sleep with men? I don't , I fucking don't- Sheila will die Damon , this money isn't enough." She cried looking at the money on the floor, she sank to her knees and broke down in sobs, I guess she wanted some comfort, "Why does she matter so much Bonnie? All she did was pimp you out."

Bonnie shook her head, "Everyone abandoned me Damon- when the woman who gave me birth left me at Sheila's doorstep , she could have easily gotten rid of me, she was just young and married , yet she didn't, when her husband died, we had no means of earnings, she slept with men to feed me, to pay for my epilepsy treatments god damn it, she is the reason I am alive- and just when she needs me ,the woman who gave up her youth-"

"Okay- okay." I sighed as I sat by her side , "I am sorry."

"Sorry for what?" she bit her lip.

"Asking." I shrugged. I reached for the money and put it in her hand, "I'll talk to Enzo."

"Enzo knows everything , he just had enough, who's going to blame him." She pursed her lips. I rolled my eyes, "Stop with the tears , look just drop the Lockwood idea- wait for a week, I'll get the money."

"You will?" she looked up from her lap, "But I have nothing to give you Damon and I can't hurt Enzo by-"

I scrunched up my nose,"Arghh no , I don't want to sleep with you."

"Then what can I do for you in return?"

"Oh trust me , I'll find a favor." I chuckled ,"You scrub toilets?"

She huffed, "Great you'll find me a building full of toilets."- she stood up and rolled the money back to her bag, "Talk to Enzo for me."

"Hmm."i got up, she wrapped her arms around me, "Thanks."

That feeling it just took me back, very back

"You said he'll come and see us." I leaned on the counter of the kitchen while Mom had her back to me, I came in on her smoking. "He isn't." she turned around.

"You lied right?" I raised a brow, "Where Is my father?"

"Yes I lied because the doctor said you had Typhoid , needed hope bla bla bla." She rolled her eyes. I bit my lip, "I cant believe you! You lied again!"

"Yes because you were dying."

"You should have let me die, you bitch!"

She gasped, "You know in case you are delusional, he fucking doesn't want you, he made it clear to me."

"That was when he never met me , at least-"

"He has seen you okay!" she shouted, "He visits sometimes- to drop money-" then she stopped and immediately I knew everything, my mother never had a job, but she always had everything she needed, drugs, booze, cigarettes. Now I had an idea why she wanted me to live. "You buy this crap from what he leaves me don't you?" I walked into the kitchen and she swallowed thick throwing the cigarette at her feet and stomped on it, "Go to your fucking room, you should be happy they aren't taking you to the juvenile jail!"

"Hear me out Lily, I hate you, I know you don't give a fuck, neither does he! But I hate you." I shouted the words and stormed out the backdoor, she called after me, "Damon! Get back here-Damon!"

.

.

I snapped out of the memory and watched Bonnie smile as she left the room, this moment between us had been weird, not in a bad way- not in a good way either, I knew what I had to do.

(-TVDTVDTVD-)

I can't believe of all the places Enzo would head to the Pearls straight after the hospital, I knew it and I wished I had bet some money on it because he was there, smoking and a large coke on the table. Elena and I hadn't really seen each other from the last time- it had been a good three days to that, it seemed long, days without Elena as 'penis pride insulting' it was to say, those days were stretched bad days. I sat on the chair in front of Enzo and he looked up , "You." He said with detest. I huffed, "I never thought I'd say this but you were being a dick."

"Since when do you care about her." he sat up, "I care about her, I love her."

I raised my hands in surrender, "I am sure you do, but you were getting angry I had to stop you before you'd do something you'd regret later, now I know that I had problems with her but I know she is your girl and you're miserable without her."

He looked at me with surprise like he didn't know me, I had to stop him before he had hit her earlier, it just brought back traumatizing memories, and now I wasn't weak to fight and save someone when I deemed what I am witnessing is wrong.

"I tried, but she wouldn't listen to me, it's like she enjoys being a sex slave to those fat cats." He spat, "You don't know what it's like."

"I do exactly." I murmured when I saw Elena across the restaurant, "Trust me she doesn't enjoy it." I sighed, "I convinced her out of it, she isn't doing the Lockwood thing."

He frowned, "What do you mean? Did you talk to Sheila?"

"No but I figured it out , now stop being a fucking dick." I reached for the cigarette pack and pulled out one and I sat back. I Know she knew I was here- but she wouldn't look at me- oh she just did and looked away almost instantly. I smirked.

(-TVDTVDTVDTVD-)

Elena's POV

Shit! Shit! He saw me seeing him, this is so childish! Why does he have to come here! I really need to find another job , he is probably smirking right now, yeap- that bastard.

"Excuse me!" he called, "Can we place an order?"

I bit my lip and looked around, where the hell is Tracy now? Probably not around- I wanted the ground to swallow me as I walked his way and stood at the table, "What will you guys have?" I didn't try to look at him now, focusing on my order pad.

"Chocolate cupcakes- like six or eight of those , right now."

I stopped myself from rolling my eyes, and looked up from the pad to Enzo. He huffed turning his head, "This is still going on?"

"I don't know." I shrugged.

Damon grinned at me, "Look I know you're pissed, don't know why- it's not my fault that I am way too good at sex." His finger tracing a pattern on the outside of my hand, I pursed my lips, "I am not pissed, I am just not interested anymore." I faked a smile. His grin faded and a little serious look took it's place.

"Feisty are we?" he chewed his cheek. I rolled my eyes, "Look Damon – this was good ,the whole object of affection thing, but I feel like I don't need the object anymore and I don't want to drag this, you are not the man-"

He interrupted, "Oh I know I am the man Elena- get over yourself." He got up and held my wrist leading me out the restaurant , "Damon stop! People are watching- stop!" I protested.

He held me against him and I pushed against his chest, "Let me go!"

"What did you call me? an object?" he sounded hurt as said in a loud voice. He pressed up against the wall , holding me in place, I swallowed thick, "We cleared that already."

"What? That you'll play with me all you want and then decide you don't need me?" he cupped my face, I tried to move, "You want to hear it? Yes I don't need you anymore- I don't want you, I don't want this relationship, just get out of my life."

He looked at me with angry eyes, but I knew he was hurt, I don't know why- I pushed him and this time he moved away, I sighed, "Look-"

"Don't bother Elena." He swallowed thick as he moved a step back, "This is me getting the fuck out of your life."


	5. He says to be cool

Chapter no 5

Elena's POV

I don't understand this situation, so we're over right? Why is he in here all the time, with a damn harmonica which i confused for a cigar case at first, I mean what are you? A damn Romeo? I don't forget to give him the stink eye when he looks my way. He stays expressionless, so you enjoy this Mister Damon Salvatore, watch me all day, while they're searching for you on the street? Why are you so stubborn and for what? He just flips the harmonica, eyes me for what seems like hours, smokes a cigarette or two, even though the café has a 'no smoking sign' right outside, Ashley, the new dark haired waitress has already asked him for the order two times, he just waves his hand, refusing. She walks back to the kitchen and I groan giving up as I walked up to the table, tapping my feet , annoyed by his behavior, why is he acting like a teenager when I am one? "You can't smoke in here."

He raised a brow sitting back looking completely sinfully dangerous, "How about you stop me doll face?"

"Stop being a dick." I rolled my eyes, I leaned down, "Leave."

"Hm that's no way to talk to a costumer." His voice a little loud so he could gather attention, I hiss, "Leave sir."

"Okay okay angry pretty lady, can I get a cola first?" he smiles wide and I groan as I walk back, this has to stop.

As soon as I am off my shift, he's already outside, this is not over! I clench my hands seeing him outside, "Damon what?"

"Did I do anything? you are not the boss of me, I'll do whatever I want to." He smirks. I gritted my teeth as I look around, "Enzo and Klaus are in hiding, you on the other hand want to be arrested if you are out on the street all the time."

"I am not a little bitch." He shrugged. I wanted so bad to wipe off that smug look off with the hardest slap I could form, "really?"

"Ahuh not scared of any cops baby." He took a step back. I flinch, "Don't call me that."

He frowned at my tension but suddenly a mischievous grin formed across his lips and he chanted like it's his favorite song, "Be my, be my little baby, be my baby now, my one and only baby, wha oh oh oh…" singing the Ronette's lyrics in his voice to embarrass me, I pulled him in the alley, "Shh." I pushed my hand against his mouth and he chuckled biting my hand playfully, I pulled my hand back, "What is your problem?"

"You don't think we have something?"

"No." I shook my head, "Nothing, we have nothing Damon and I thought we agreed on that."

He rolled his eyes as if what I said was the most absurd thing. "I didn't agree on anything, I just wanted you to have your space and think."

"And that's why you're here literally all the time." It was my turn to give the smirk but I resisted. He sighed, "Tell me you don't feel the chemistry we have and I'll back off."

"I don't." I said pursing my lips as I folded my arms across my chest, "You're lying." He spat, "You're not giving this a chance and I know why, we both know why."

"I told you that the second this isn't physical it's over."

"So you agree, that you felt something." His smirk back on. I gasped, how did he make me admit that? "N-no."

"Oh there comes the stuttering, You feel something there's that." He leaned back against the wall, I swallowed thick, "Perhaps."

"Umm." He raised a brow, I stopped it right there taking a step back, "Not enough to break down my walls for you Damon, never enough for that."

"Why does it have to be now? We're not hurting each other."

I shook my head, "I don't want to go down that road again, I can't- you shouldn't feel for someone who is a coward like I am."

He nodded but I knew he was going to reject the idea in the next statement which he did, "I can be brave enough for the both of us, I am here out to see you when the cops are out looking for me."

"You can't be Damon, this just- I wish I'd be reckless enough for you like you are for me." he instantly holds my hands "I said I can be enough for us." He chuckled, "You wanna see that?"

I look up at him, "What?"

"That I am not afraid of anything." he bit his lip which made me look at it, he had such good lips and he knew how to use them so there was that.

"Elena."

"What are you going to do?" I ask slightly distracted by how handsome he was but now my full focus on him, "I'll make you realize that being with me will never scare you again."

"I-uh."

"Trust me one last time." He swallowed thick pulling me closer to him, he let his forehead fall against mine and I could feel my face bathe in his breath , how had this stranger conquered me? Like hard fast falling, I could perfectly remember when he caught me in his embrace, the day I wanted to die, I remember his face, I remember he had a few gushes on his face that day but he was still so handsome, and the way he looked at me, like his beautiful blue eyes would drown me, how firm and yet gentle his touch was.

"Okay. But promise me, you wont-"

"I promise I'll let you go if you don't want to see me after tonight." He held my hand tightly and smiled at me, he didn't kiss me, which bothered me a little but at the back of my head I had to remind myself that it had been my idea. He looked outside the alley before walking out, the darkness was setting in, I don't know what was happening what he was doing, but he got some snacks from the back of his car and handed me it, "Here we'll need them later." A naughty smile on his lips, I raised a brow, "So you knew I'd say yes?"

He huffed, "We keep them with us for emergencies, trust me you have no idea." He winked, "But you'll have one now."

Okay what was he thinking? And why did I trust this twisted crazy man, he held my hand tightly walking us down the road, it was so dark by now that no one would know that it's me, I kept stealing glances at him, I don't know why? "Damon!" I whispered as he stopped, "What?" he gestured to something across the street, narrowing my eyes I saw a car, a police car, suddenly it set it, I pulled my hand, "No no no!" he didn't leave my hand nodding, "trust me."

"You're going to steal that car! No fucking way! No!" I whispered loudly, he was amused at my expressions, "Don't! NO! let me go." I was sure I had an exasperated expression but to him I was some funny chicken, he was too strong for me to free my hand, that alone was the evidence that I wasn't ready for this, "Forget this- let's just go home and have sex."I suggested to get him off the idea, which was a limited offer but at the moment he was hell bent on breaking my crime virginity. "So here's what you're going to do."

(-TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD-)

Damon's POV

I don't know how but she does it, she fucking does it-she checks around the car and sure enough like I thought a cop shows up and though I see her shudder slightly she manages to stay composed, I can't see her so good from the street light but I know she's smirking when she's talking to him, maybe flirting, God no Elena just distract. Don't do that because you're mine.

I get a little closer from the back as he's talking to her. I can't help but listen.

"You've never seen me around?" she asked in fake amusement.

The bastard puts his hand on her shoulder, "I just moved here like two months ago, it's a big town, so where do you live?"

"Why you gonna drop me home?" she bites her lip seductively, and I think that once this gets over with and Elena has all her fun she's going to be in trouble for that, he scratched his head, "I can't let you sit in there without handcuffs."

I spot the gun in his back pocket and slowly move closer, Elena sees me but ignores me there, just when he was about to turn around she cups his face, "I mean are the handcuffs necessary?"

"You married?" Maybe he saw the darn ring on her. I hate how she wears it, she wont for long now.

"Ugh divorced." She pulled out the ring slightly shaking and I am surprised but this is it as I pull the gun out from his pants in a rush of an air and before he could turn hit him on the head with the back of it, Elena let out a shriek and moved back, I kicked him to lie on his back and Elena quickly searched his pockets for the keys shaking, "Why are we doing this! Oh God! No"

"Shh get the damn keys."

"here." she handed them over to me with shaking hands and ran to the passenger side, "hurry!"

I laugh at her nervousness and I sit in the car and throw our stuff in the back, get it out of parking, she was shaking, "Oh fuck! Oh fuck."

"You were amazing" I say as I sit back a little looking over at her red face, she shivering puts her ring back on which rattles me now. She sat back catching a breath as I drive the car fast, a sudden siren makes her jump, she looks back, "Damon someone is chasing us and by someone I mean the police."

"Relax baby." I push her back to sit in her seat, she holds my hand tightly in her lap and even though it was a little hard to drive this way, if she needed it, she had it. She kept looking back at the two cars following us, she had no idea how many times I had done this, I turned the car off the road, her hand on mine as it landed on the gear, "Oh God."

"Is it one of those cars that has a positioning system Damon! " she shrieked and I laughed at how cute this naïve woman was, "No it's not a bond movie darling." I bring her hand to my lips and kiss her cold knuckles, we drive fast out of town till we are far enough she gives me a look, a look I know well and I grin, "What?"

"We lost them." She looked back and then at me, "We lost them."

I shrugged, "We did."

"Oh- okay," she finally noticed how messy her hair was from all the wind and turned to the window, "Where are we going?"

"We'll know soon enough." I grinned at her and squeezed her hand. She moves back to the center of the seat, "so you get away with this every time?"

"meh just not once, first time." I smirked, "But you did it." She grinned at my appreciation, "And you're good , you're a good liar and a terrific actress."

She blushed and then looked outside, shaking her head to feel the cool air against it, she let her feet up on the dash and sat back, letting her arm out to feel the air, she breathed in and smiled before she stole a glance at me again, "What?"

"You are crazy aren't you?" she grinned at me. I raise a brow at her, "I have that rep yes."

She bit her lip as she moved closer and gripped my face in both her hands , kissing me hard on the lips, for a second I forgot I was driving a damn car as I held the back of her head and pulled her close to me, her sweet taste dissolving in my system like a drug which I was off and starved of, the effect was same, her tongue fighting against mine. She pulled back when the car went out of control and I had to give her the 'you are crazy' look.

God I knew from the looks of her that she was as messed up as I was. We drove for about an hour before we came around a motel, I gestured her to pick up the stuff from the back and we left the car near some dense meadows, when we got into the motel I bought us a room for the night and we were given our keys without much investigations, the second we get in I pick her up and push her against the door, she lets out a wince but doesn't complain further, we're far gone at this point, soon it's just a battle between us with no one wanting to surrender, I resist tearing off her uniform because I don't want her mad over that, we manage to get out of our clothes without any getting actually damaged.

(-TVDTVDTVDTVDTVD-)

Elena's POV

So calm, I was so calm lying on top of him like that, half-sitting against the headboard in that small room, my back against his chest, I could feel each rise and fall of his chest with a shiver in my back, he's brush my hair, his chin resting against my shoulder. "You want a drink?" he asked above a whisper. I nod and he reached for the table with the bed, he didn't tell me to get off him, well he never did that. He handed me a can of beer and I give him a dirty look, he chuckles and it's so boyish I steal a kiss from his lips. He loves this transition of mine, he just loves when he messes me up and to be honest I do too. I rest against him and pour the beer to my mouth. He pats the side of my head like I am some cat and I don't know when he's being all affectionate I feel so small next to him.

I hand him the half can and he gulps it down and throws the can aside, "So what's the verdict?"

"Can we not talk about that?" I request, he nods against my shoulder and kisses my cheek, I chuckle, "What are you doing?"

"Enjoying you." He says against my ear and kisses it, I feel my head falling back as his tongue licks under my ear slowly down my neck, "Arghh you're so bad!" I don't know why it's a plead not a complain, he makes me want him so much.

"You like me bad." His velvety voice vibrated against my skin and i push my body into his further , closing my eyes, "Stop I don't have more rounds in me."

"From the looks there." He stares down to my legs, "Maybe-"

"Shhh." I kiss his mouth and pull back, "just hold me now."

He gave a smile and pulled me against himself further, wrapping his arms around me securely, "I thought you hate things when they aren't physical."

Thanks for that, I groan in my head, what does he mean, he knows that's not it, he's so fucking good at screwing with my head and twisting my words on me. "Shut up." I breathe out, he gives a light laugh and doesn't respond, he resumes to nuzzle my neck, stroke my hair, slowly getting me worked up with his amazing touch, his soft –soft lips. I feel how slowly he laces his left hand with mine and lifts it up to his lips, kissing my palm, my knuckles, I cant help but watch while he did it, and I felt so jealous of my freaking hand, I want his lips on mine- his eyes met mine like as if he heard some thought, "Why won't you take it off." he gestured to the ring.

"I don't know, it's the only good memory I have of my marriage." I sigh, that wasn't even fully true, "Actually it's the only thing I own that is a little expensive, I like owning it."

"So it has nothing to do with Charlie?" he asks softly, I pursed my lips shaking my head, "No, it's not a keepsake or whatever, I can't even think about him." I seethe just by thinking of him, now I may look like a complete crazy cat, he kisses my temple and takes out my ring, just before I could ask him, he kisses every finger of my hand and then puts the ring back on my hand for me to wear, I smile when he lets my hand go and I ruffle his hair, "Stop being so suave."

He laughs at the comment and suddenly pulls me under him, I shriek as he pins both my hands above my head and I am left speechless just staring into his blue eyes, "Answer, I need your answer Elena." Without a warning he slides between my wet folds and I already feel my betraying weak legs wrapping around him, "Ahhhhhh!"

He enjoys as I struggle with my hands, he knows I can't take on him. His movement pace up and I find myself screaming his name out in pleasure, he just rocks my world completely. He doesn't care if I moan or cry as he mercilessly thrusts harder each time and I am shocked it the extent he can go to, I feel my arms pinned against the headboard by his tight grip as he shifts me slightly and just completely crosses all borders of strength. He's an animal that I don't recognize and clearly under-estimated. Just when the knots in my throat and my stomach are at it's tightest, he withdraws from me, I feel like he wanted to kill me because he cant let me this down, he cant take me so up only to throw me down, "No!" I scowled at him, and I know he isn't done so why?

"Stop being a little slut and answer me." he says in a low dangerous voice, I look up at him, and by just looking at me he knows I don't want to talk about it, he slowly moves forward and let's the head of his incredible cock touch my wet folds, I let out a soundless moan, "Fuck." I cursed.

"Yeah I will baby just let me know, didn't you feel it tonight Elena? You want me, more than my body, tell me!" he roared.

I swallow thick, he was loud but all I could hear was vulnerability, it draws me, everything about him draws me, he's like a different song that I just love to hear on repeat, and I now enjoy everything tainted about him, I nod my head at him and he squeezes my wrists, "Don't shake your head, use your pretty little mouth." Just every word out of his sinful mouth turned me on, I open my mouth but nothing but air comes out, a little while ago he was being all soft and sweet and suddenly he has me reminded of how diminutive my strength is, "what do you wanna hear?"

"I want more , more than your body." I say looking into his blue eyes, his features soften slowly as I continue, "Always did. What I feel makes me pull away it scares me."

"So are you scared of me now? Right now?"

I shook my head, "No."

I wasn't, I know he wouldn't harm me, couldn't harm me and I'd say this even if he took me blind folded on the edge of a mountain. I swallow thick arching up a little, "Come on."

I feel his grip around my wrist tighten as he thrusted inside me with full force, I let my head fall back as our bodies go wild against each other, I meet him on every thrust, digging my nails into his palms, if there was an award for pleasing a woman, he deserved it, he knew what angle worked better for me, he knew how to touch me in places I couldn't see, his hard cock hitting against my spongy spot, I felt the knots tightening again, "OH GOD RIGHT THERE." I moaned as he gripped me going hard and deep and suddenly I shattered , fireworks went behind my closed eyes, he spilled inside me and held me as it lasted, he rolled off me to his pillow, out of breath and wild hair, he had never looked better.

(-TVDTVDTVDTVD-)

Isobel was impressed by the way I got myself ready, I stitched the dress myself, an off white dress with lace sleeves, a rhinestone belt above the skirt of the dress that showed my curves, I nice pair of black heels that I bought long ago in my high school days, but I never wore them so they looked pretty new today, I had curled my hair and pulled a side with a rhinestone clip.

She was really snappy about the ring today, but I didn't take it off, it went really good with the dress, Caroline also looked very fancy in her pink tea-cup dress with a white belt on the torso, she had straightened her hair and also was very busy ignoring Matt. I loved to watch the exchange, Caroline would make up something like, " Mister Brown was asking for me right Elena? I better check." And I'd have to cover with that.

I was really giddy lately, maybe sex did release happy hormones or something because damn. Just when I really start enjoying the Founder's event which I had dreaded for months, I see Isobel calling me from the dining room, when I go there I feel myself so angry seeing Mason next to her giving me his predatory eyes, I don't know why I hated this look, only Damon pulled it off good.

I sigh and sit on the seat my mother wanted me to sit in, Mason starts chatting with me and Isobel gets up , I hold her wrist but she slaps it off, "Silly girl."

Mason shakes his head at me and strikes up a conversation about how busy he is. How good business is going, Economy is doomed Mason, yes tell me about your twenty-five cars. I get tensed up as he brushed a curly strand behind my ear.

"No it's suppose to go here." I pull it out removing his hand from my face.

"So Charlie? Met him?"

Finally, I knew he wanted me to talk about Charlie, but I was ready, "No I met him years ago, he says he doesn't want to see me."

"Oh."

"But I am okay, it's for the best." I smile, "I am happy alone."

"You aren't alone darling." He holds my hand that rested on the table and I instantly pull it back with a laugh, "Yeah that doesn't pay my bills." He laughs, he fucking laughs, it's not a joke Mason.

"You know Elena it's weird how old you look, you don't look 19, that's what misery does."

Oh here comes the lets make her insecure so she would sleep would me trick, I nod, "It's okay I like the wise old look on me."

"Wise.' He chuckles. Oh sure laugh. I was about to criticize his lifestyle in some way when I spot a familiar face, familiar yet so different, no fucking way, I get up my chair, "Excuse me I need to use the ladies room."

I go closer, it is Damon, but certainly not the Damon I know, he was wearing a tux, some kind of gel holding his hair to a side, fuck he looked like a dressed sin. He is talking to some woman, Mason's mother, the old hag runs her hand on his shoulder, flirts with him, he talks to her for a while before blending in, what's this guy in for? Stealing food?

Before I could get closer I feel a hand pull me back, I gasp as I see Mason way too zoomed in, 'Wh-what?"

"The ladies room is upstairs darling."

Just then I feel like Damon's eyes are on me due to the little shriek I made when Mason pulled me, I hesitated as Mason had his arm around me taking me upstairs.

All I do upstairs while Mason outside is stare into the mirror and think what Damon might be here for, is he following me? Why would he?

When I get out I see what I dreaded, Mason is still outside, we are all alone here, he holds his hand out for me , I hesitated before giving in my hand, "So what were we talking about?"

"I uh don't remember." I mumble as his hand slowly leaves my hand and touches the small of my back, I flinch which goes un-noticed to him, even if he noticed , he doesn't care. It's slowly going down to cupping my ass when we reach the staircase, "thanks I'll just-"

"Elena, I want to show you something." He sighs and I resist the stink eye, "Eh-what?"

"Come on ,it's in my art room."

Oh another brag where you'll try to kiss me like five years ago. He forces me to follow him in the empty hallway soon the voices from a hundred people faint. I wait as he goes inside "Wait here."

"Hmm."

He goes inside and I contemplate to run or stay. I hear steps behind me and I already know who it is but when I turn around they are going the other way, just by the silhouette, I know it's Damon, and like some love sick puppy I walk after him, completely forgetting Mason at the back. I don't know why he is so fast, he walks into doors after doors and at some point it hits me, he's not looking for me.

We are deep in this damn castle by now, a room where the walls have bad paint, there is a weird smell of the rain and some desks are there, he is sneaky here but so am I, he whispers loud, "Bonnie."

I stay hidden behind the curtain as he repeats the name, "Bonnie!"

"Mmmphhh" a muffled voice surprises both of us and he quickly runs in the direction moving aside the boxes, a woman, torn clothes, scratched and bruised, he tore the cloth from her mouth and she broke into sobs. "Shhhh!" he cups her face.

She shakes her head crying continuously as he unties her hands, as soon as he does that she wraps her arms around him, "Damon!" she moans his name. he calms her down patting her face, wiping her tears, he kissed the top of her head.

I felt myself shaking. She was dark, so she couldn't be his sister, he said he had no family, according to him I was the only woman in his life which right now was a lie. I bit my lip as he picked her up the ground and got out of there.

I felt the strength left me, I fell down against the wall, my mouth agape, yet I couldn't feel any air, tears were poking at my eyes. What was this? Who was this woman that he couldn't see in pain- who spoke his name with so much-I wiped my eyes as I got up on my feet and rushed out of there as quiet as I got there, Mason was not outside looking for me, "Sorry I was waiting and i-"

"Don't snoop around here Lena." He warned and took my hand in his as he took me inside, I gasped when he turned the lights off there, what was in his mind? But suddenly the whole room was filled phosphorescent lights; green, blue and pink. I gasped as I could slowly see them forming my face on the large white wall in front of us, stars surrounding that portrait, I gasp, "Wow."

Mason remembers I like these kind of lights. As much as I was taken aback I felt too done tonight for actually enjoying this, if I had Damon's camera I'd take a picture of this.

"We should go down stairs."

"Hmm." He holds my hand firmly and turns the lights off, we go downstairs but the party is not same anymore , I am not looking for Damon anymore, I just sit in a corner and listen to Mason talk about everything in the world, at one point I actually feel bad for him because he's spending his blood ,sweat and tears to get me to talk but I am just shocked or down. I am still that possessive bitch I use to be, I am still the second one or the last one.

Soon the party is in full swing, that's when I see Damon, he bit the inside of his cheek seeing my hand in Mason's hand, suddenly it itches his dick.

I turn away from him and actually listen to whatever Mason is saying, about a Car race he won last year. I've read about it in the paper, but now I hear about his every thought while he was in that race, I smile at some point when he touches my nose demonstrating how he was so used to big steering wheels as he has a large hand. I know Damon is seething watching us, but if I am being honest it would be last concern to make him jealous.

Mason's old hag of a mother calls him as he excuses himself reluctantly, I quickly fidget around to find Caroline so we can take off early, despite Isobel having severe arthritis and various other things wrong with her (Her head) she never passes up on an open bar, she'll stay here till the Lockwood family escort her out personally.

Amber directs me to the library and I huff, what the fuck was Caroline doing in a library? I go inside and look through the shelves of books I'll never touch, pretentious people.

"Ahh." A scream escapes me but a hand is pushed against my mouth and my eyes widen as I see Blue eyes burning into mine, pushing me against the shelf.

"What do you think you're doing?"

I scowl attempting to hit my knee against his groin, but he presses me into the shelf, restricting my movement, I borrow his trick biting on his hand (not playfully) he hisses as his hand slips from my mouth probably ruining my lipstick, "Hel-" the 'p' is not out when I feel his mouth crash against my mouth muffling all the sounds from it, he wouldn't let me go, I finally surrender by stop moving and accepting his mouth on me, when he pulls back, his eyes are still the same, fire in blue, "Elena stop screwing with me! You get me? you're mine! Fucking mine! Get that through your head." He presses his pointer finger against my forehead, I am still out of breath from the brutal kiss, He leaves my arms and take a step back, "and if you want me to create a scene here, I can, you know I can. I can show how much you are mine in front of everyone"

"ELENA?" I hear Mason's voice and shudder running the opposite way, wiping my mouth hurriedly as I got out of there.

I crash into Mason's solid chest at the end of the corridor and shiver as he cups my face, "hey what happened."

"N-nothing I am just huh going home, I am uh not okay." i swallowed thick, he nodded patting my hair, "hey calm down okay, hey look the party is almost over, do you want me to drop you home."

I shook my head, "You should be here for- for George's speech I just, I have to go"

"Fine I'll escort you to a car with a driver if you don't mind?"

"Sure."

He insisted on holding my damn hand as he lead me back to the front and got Caroline, I sighed of relief, Damon wouldn't create a scene, not now. Klaus would dislocate his jaw.

Caroline was darn happy about leaving as she sat in the car and I couldn't express my relief enough but Mason stopped me suddenly, "I wanted you to know something."

Not now Mason I spoke in my head as he held my hand and rested it on his chest, "I have all this town Elena."

I nodded looking down.

"I know I know! I am no Mister President" He chuckles, "But I want you to be my Jackie."

Words escape me suddenly, what is he doing? Why is he doing this? Just to prove Charlie lost?

"But there's always going to be Marilyn too." I bit my lip and stepped back.

"Not in this story Elena." He refrained me from sitting in the car and pulled me to him, so close that I knew he'd kiss me now. I don't get a chance to flinch as he is pulled back and punched by Damon, I scream as I see Mason bleeding from his nose, Damon holds him up by the collar launching punches to his head as Mason is struggling from the shock. Mason finally grips some control and tries to choke Damon. Mason grunts , "Guards!"

"I-will-kill…You." Damon says each word between punches. "No, No Damon!" I try to touch his back and he growls, "Stay away Elena."

The display of testosterone has me freaking out and I just plead them one by one to let each other go.

(-TVDTVDTVDTVD-)

Damon still doesn't look a bit sorry neither scared as he is forcefully hand cuffed and I watch him from a distance, his eyes doesn't leave mine. I purse my lips as I hear the officers talking about previous charges on him.

"What are they saying?" I ask Caroline , she sighs, "Mason is in the hospital and they say he has a concussion, since he's a Lockwood-"

"About Damon."

She sighs as she turns back and sees him getting shoved into the police van, "It's going to be a year sentence without parole at least, that's what they are predicting."

I don't know what comes over me, I start panicking, sweating in this cold weather, I run for the car, he sees me and tears start to pool in my eyes, I can hear Caroline calling me from the back. I can see the two policeman blocking my way, I can see the crowds of people looking at me. "Damon."

He doesn't say anything, just watching me as they shut the door on him. But I know he heard me, I know he saw me. I know he knows what I meant.

Do you like the chapter? What is your favorite part? What was Bonnie doing there? Any idea? It's not just a crazy romance guys! Slowly the characters are going to be fully dark!

MUSIC FOR THE CHAPTER

National anthem/ I want it all- Lana del rey (my mother)

Smarty- Lana del rey.

Salvatore (both simple by lana and remix by Asap)

Bonnie and Clyde- Jay Z and Beyoncé

I put a spell on you- Annie lennox

Perhaps-Dorris day

Because of you- Lana del rey

REVIEWW!


	6. Love is mean and love hurts

ELENA'S POV

"Are you listening even?" Isobel said annoyed at me not replying to her, her hand grabbed my wrist too tightly and I snapped out of it this time, "What?"

"I told you to stay away from that boy." She gritted her teeth and paced around our kitchen floor dragging her leg for the 'making me guilty' purposes, I know her too well. "I am not always going to do what you say." I hit my hand against the table, the thud had some impact and she stopped her walk, "What do you mean? Are you back in your 'screw you mom' phase again, because you know what happened last time."

"Okay I know , you can stop now." I said and got up, resisting to stomp my feet, "It's not what you think it is."

"So what is it, if love could ooze out of your eyes, it's happening, and let me tell you, I've told you before- don't fall in love with people who are a lost cause like him."

I waved her off, "You jump to conclusions."

"So tell me, he's off to prison hons, now this is over right?" she said with her hands across her chest with a taunting look, well I didn't know now, I wanted him back, I knew that, actually all I knew. She tilted her head to look at me and I shrugged as I tried to move across her , "I am going to my room."

"To smell him on the blankets? OH GET OVER IT YOU MESSY GIRL!" she shouted.

(-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-)

I cant believe a month ago, the view of this woman had me hissing out loud, here she was on Caroline's couch as I finished my side of the story.

"As soon as he told me I don't have to be with the Lockwood family for their vacations, they got ballistic, sent me threats, Enzo was mad at me already so I called Damon, right after that Mason's men broke into my house, Damon must have seen all my house messed up and followed." She said as she sat back, Caroline stroked her arm in some sort of comfort and I couldn't help patting her knee to show a little sympathy, "I am sorry."

"I am okay, really okay." She smiled and wiped the tears running down her cheeks, "I thought I'd never see daylight again and there he was." She chuckled, "He didn't like me a lot at first, but I guess we're sorta friends now."

Caroline gave me a 'there you go look' and I looked down at my lap, "I assumed so much so suddenly, screwed over myself." I bit my lip as I looked up at both of them and they were looking at me in some sort of confusion, "I cant explain it, I just feel like, I want to see him."

Caroline must be really shocked to see the emotion in my eyes because she got up and went across the table in front of us, to sit by me, she hugged me and I felt the tears suddenly in the corner of my eyes, oh no I didn't want to cry, I promised myself I'd never cry over a man, and right now just.

"Hey." Enzo walked inside followed by Klaus, finally the decision we awaited all morning was here probably, but I knew from the looks on their faces that it couldn't be well.

"Our defense attorney Josh said he has many counts in line, Lockwood is a strong family , they've got him good, plus Caesar is backing them up ever since he found out we're Cade's men, he tampered any evidence proving him innocent." Enzo huffed sitting on the single sofa. I looked up at Klaus as if asking for any silver lining in the situation, why did I have to care so much?

"It's five years without parole."

A gasp escaped me, I couldn't wait another day let alone five years, "Five years?" I asked even though I heard perfectly the first time.

"Hmm."

There was silence in the room, for about five minutes at least, we could just hear each other while we watched each other. On the sixth minute, I heard the click of a lighter, when I looked up from my lap , Klaus was lighting up a cigarette, Enzo got up, asking Bonnie to follow him with a gesture. "So you guys won't do anything?"

Oh-oh Klaus gave me the 'it's all your fault' look, but I gave it right back, I might be responsible for our relationship, not for Damon's anger issues.

"He can't stay in there for five years" more like I can't go five years without him. Klaus threw up his hands like I was being ridiculous and cackled, "I guess now he has to darling." His face turned cold as he leaned forward and crushed the cigarette into the glass table, I don't know what the attitude was about, I stood up and pursed my lips, "Hmm seems like you're good for nothing."

"Shut her up Caroline." He rolled his eyes going out the room, I fisted my hands and went to grab my bag, Caroline stood up and turned to me, "Where are you going?"

"I have to see him."

She narrowed her eyes, "What? Hey don't be crazy- "

I didn't listen to the lecture following as I left her house and went towards the bus stop, Soon I was where I wanted to be, I looked back at some noise, but there was no one there as I walked in the woods, it wasn't so scary but it was getting dark here, once I was there , I opened the little door to the garden, the flowers were hiding between the wild bushes, they needed care and attention, guess he did come here more often than he claimed, I walked up to the porch and sat down on the porch stairs, I couldn't feel it, I couldn't feel Damon here, in his own house, I rest back against the wood frame and closed my eyes, why was getting so drawn to him? I always believed I didn't need him- it's just his blue eyes, the way he looked at me the last time, whether I admit it or not, he made me happy. He made me feel something and now he was not here. I knew the second we met that he smelled like pure trouble, he looked like a total red flag- but he made me feel so much at once.

A cough made me open my eyes and I saw Enzo standing on the last stair of the porch, I looked away, "You followed me?"

"Hmm, you went out with the whole- I am gonna see him so I thought I'd see what trouble you'll get yourself in." he sighed and sat in front of me, "I owe him- since you're his girl."

"Don't call me that." I spat.

I don't know why I said that, didn't I miss him that bad? it was obvious that we were something. He chuckled, "What's your deal?"

"Guess I am still defensive there."

"You're not his girlfriend?" he arched a brow. I opened my mouth to say something before I shut it, "I am."

He nodded, "Well I helped you solve one of those issues."

"Hmm."

He got up and walked to the door, he unlocked the door and I got up, "So why are you here?"

(-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-)

Damon's POV

I am not a fan of sunshine, but sometimes you miss it, you miss it bad. Cade has been unable to get me out, he thinks time in prison is going to tone down the anger issues, now that's a fucking bold assumption. Just thinking him cutting me off like that just makes me want to tear into his neck, pull his heart out and feed it to his fucking labrador . It's called prison for a reason.

"They might give us haircuts today." Alaric said as he sat down on the hard as metal bed, I sat back against the wall,I hate the orange, I'll probably never wear orange if I had the choice, "If things couldn't get worst."

"Why are men so sensitive about their hair?" he raised a brow, I didn't know why but it caused a tickle, it's his face, he looks like the man on the news who is unveiling a conspiracy. He looks pretty clean to be in a jail, his hair are blonde-brown mid, pushed back , face always shaved, I gave up shaving a week ago.

I am here for five years might as well.

"Come on tell me." he hit his arm against my thigh, "I think it's maybe the only thing we find worth working for, I don't know what to tell you man."

"You mean to tell me, you don't care?"

"Oh no I am fucking sensitive about it." I said as I ran a hand through my hair, "Girls walk up to me and ask about the shampoo I use, got me laid about four times." I winked. He rolled his eyes, "Oh I wouldn't know that."

"Yeah you have like pubic hair on your head man." I shook my head, he narrowed his eyes before trying to throw a punch, I blocked it, "What? Stop that little girl, you shouldn't be worrying about that, you're here life time."

"Well I still want good hair." He said in a high pitched voice, I nodded, "Hmm might get you a boyfriend here."

"Oh fuck you."

"Not me man, I don't like it, I already told you." I chuckled.

He looked like he didn't want to bother further, I met Alaric the day I got here, maybe a month ago, Alaric was not hard to talk to, he was my exact opposite, if he wouldn't be here, he would be a teacher of some sort living a normal life, yet he was here at 30 years , he got arrested 4 years ago, in a life time imprisonment with a parole after twenty five years, from what he told me the government hadn't agreed with his form of 'revenge' he took on the man who killed his pregnant wife who was witness in a political case. The case was stalled due to impactful people and the criminal was let go due to 'lack of evidence'. Alaric said that he felt a button flip in his head and the next thing he knew he had shot four bullets down a man's head who had been begging him, offering him money, but he had not heard anything at the moment. He got himself arrested, and for a man with such a haunted past, he seemed pretty satisfied with where he was. Its' weird how I couldn't talk to anyone but him here, all the guys who were like me, gruesome, criminals, yet I find a man who killed to serve justice.

"You two, down to the repair department, now." The bald in charge said in his robotic tone. I got up and Alaric followed me, I hated this place, I hated being ordered around and I hated doing these stupid chores, the shoe mending, fixing badges, white washing the fences. Who needed that? Who asked for that? The stupid furniture like you were in some craft school, yes everyone needs chairs made my serial killers, perhaps I'll make a chair, and step on it, hang myself.

"Big is glaring a lot." Ric raised his brows at me as he worked on the badges, I looked up and saw Toby from across the room, I knew him from way back, he was one of Caesar's men, that motherfucker always meddled in my business, I spat his way and turned back, I knew he's come for a fight, and here he was right behind me, "Where's Cade?"

I shrugged, "I am not his bitch so I don't know."

"He abandoned you didn't he?" he laughed and I nodded with a laugh moving back, "And how long have you been here?"

"I go in and out all the time. "he shrugged carelessly.

"Well so would I if Caesar was fucking my wife." I smirked, he immediately held my collar preparing to punch, "Don't push my buttons kid! I will fuck you up. I will make you kill yourself."

Ric was suddenly pulling me away, "Hey big, he's just a kid, come on you know better."

The fifty year old man pushed back he rare hair on his head and moved back, "Keep him away from me."

"You got your panties in a twist you old pimp?" I shouted and he frowned before there could be a fight, an in charge of the department stormed inside, "Who's screaming out their vocal cords?"

(-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-)

"Why would you want to provoke him?" Ric asked as he drank the thin soup, I rolled my eyes, "He's always going over the line with me, I am not taking a group shit from him and his friends here."

"Well he would group."

"He can and he will see how that bites him in the ass." I gritted my teeth picking up a piece of the boiled potatoes. I threw it back and thought about how much I missed eating real food, real cooked meals, every now and then I had a sweet tooth, and nothing was better than those muffins at Elena's diner. Elena, god I try not to think and yet everything takes me back to her, if I could turn back time to that night, I'd still beat the shit out of Mason for making advances on Elena while he had Bonnie locked in a box, I hope she stays away from him, if she doesn't well I might back in jail for abducting her, God she'll be the death of me.

Joseph, another guard walked up to our table, "You've got mail." He tossed the envelops on the table and kept a box aside it- Alaric picked them up, "My sister. This would be the cookies." He touched the box, I may have looked at him in envy because he said, "You can take some, now please stop looking at me like you'll kill me."

"Oh umm thanks." Food friendship was always welcomed. He went through his letters, "This one would be yours."

"Mine?" I asked raising a brow

"Umm Elena gilbert." He read the envelope, I don't know how, I just snatched the envelope from him, I could have torn it- I could have torn the only holy thing in this prison- besides the cookies yeah.

"Woah Man slow down."

I got up and went towards a corner for the much needed privacy, I tore the top slowly, even this envelope was soothing, what the fuck was wrong with me. I began to read.

_Damon,_

_I thought that by now, I'd be some how able to see you, I was wrong, Klaus did the right thing by not sugar coating it for me, he told me about the sentence, which I must admit was terrifying to come to terms with. I followed you that night and saw you with Bonnie, immediately assuming the worst, it's just how I am re-wired with my ex-husband repeatedly cheating on me, it made me subconsciously want to hurt you by talking to Mason. After that we know what happened._

_Enough of that._

_I just want to say I am sorry, I am, not just for that night but for every time I made you feel less, you know what they say, you need the water when the well dries, that's exactly my situation, with you gone- I feel empty inside, I feel like I am back where I was, I constantly feel alone, I don't want to move on Damon. Maybe I am strong enough to write it here, but I want you back, I stop myself ,I think of something else, I try to distract myself- yet I find myself in front of your house every day. At this point I'd say, no one compares to you. Thoughts are not good enough, I feel tempted to visit and see you, talk to you, let me be there please._

_I hope you haven't given up on me._

_As Enzo would say,_

_Your girl_

_Elena._

_(-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-)_

A cough made me look up, Alaric was standing in front me with his arms across his chest, "I bet you've memorized that."

"Shut up." I roll my eyes.

"So that's the girl who got you in prison right? "he smirked.

I shook my head as I stood up from my bed, "She didn't, I got myself in prison, she didn't make me rob two banks last year so-"

"So?" Alaric sat on the bed, "That good huh?" he wiggled his brows at me in suggestion. I narrowed my eyes, "I am not telling you."

"Oh come on I would if I got laid."

"Why don't you find Bob then, he was looking all over for his girlfriend, and maybe later we can share our stories." I spat and he laughed at me, "I've secured my dignity long enough, I don't need your locker room talk that bad, thank you sir."

"whatever, I am going to ask Carl if I can get some papers and a pen."

"Umm I am not interested in naked portrait." He looked at his finger nails in a lady-like manner and I really narrowed my eyes this time, "get over yourself."

(-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-)

Elena's POV

It's been eleven days since I sent my letter to the Penitentiary Atlanta, I am starting to think the letter never reached him, or maybe he doesn't want to reply, well a five-month relationship has him locked in for five years, no,I am blaming myself again, that's not going to solve anything Elena, you're just going to feel more terrible. I am on the worst withdrawal, after the typical day at Pearls, then headed to Caroline's house, Bonnie came over by late evening and we chatted for a while, before the presence of their boyfriends started to annoy me, they didn't shove it in my face but at least they had love, while my boyfriend was away in prison, my husband was in prison, damn- I couldn't catch a break.

I went home by sunset, and couldn't wait to start a romance novel, I wanted to feel and cry all over again like last night and the night before, I was back to the super sad, sobbing Elena. Envious of the past few months when his presence made me elated. What have you done to me Damon?

Once I got inside, and went to kitchen to fill myself some water, I heard the hard steps of my mother on the stairs, "Elena! Elena!" excited but in the worst way, "What?" I called as I walked out of the kitchen to see her, "I told you to drop the man, I told you to drop that delinquent. That boy-"

"Why am I hearing about this? I am tired Mom."

She put a letter on the center table in the living room, "He wrote to you."

My eyes widened as I reached for it, she tried to take it but I put my hand on it, "Yes he wrote to me but-"

"No but, tear it."

"You're not the boss of me." I said as I picked up the letter. "Elena when will you realize that-"

"Mom I know what you mean, and that you are concerned about me, but I have thought this through and if I need a second opinion, I'll ask you." I said as I went towards my room, surprisingly she didn't make a further scene, I couldn't believe the huge smile on my face, I couldn't help it, I quickly opened it , thank god mother hadn't went through it, Damon could be bold at times.

_Dear Elena,_

_I hope you're well. Honestly, I wasn't expecting a letter, All I can say is that, it has made things easy, I am not having the best time here, that's a given._

_I am really at a loss of words, I had to say so much and yet I know it wouldn't fit into a letter, I'd began by saying I am here because of me, not you, so if that's what making you miserable, don't feel like that, and if it's the other way around, I mean you actually feel for me, then I am the happiest guy in penitentiary right now. Too much? I miss you, these might be the longest five years- feels like a life imprisonment, all I want to do is be able to see your face, yes, do come, I'll let Josh know to add you on the visitation list. I want you to know I would never give up on you, the moment I saw you, I knew everything I had to go through to have you in my life is worth it, i see no point in hiding this from you, I love you. I've never been so sure about being in love like I was the moment I saw you, everything before that is a blur, you push me, you tell me not to expect, you walk around like you don't know me, you do everything to make me despise you (I admit sometimes you've got me worked up about that.) but fuck it, I love you. I've always had a thing for stubborn ones. - That was a joke._

_I am not too good at writing and maybe it's the first time I've written so many lines. So excuse my French. I am sure Josh would be able to get you hear in about a month, till then please do write to me, and if you can, (With Enzo's help) please pick your polaroid pictures from my bedroom drawer, I would like them along with your next letter._

_Can't wait to see you my light. Truly my girl._

_Yours _

_D.S_

my heart was beating so fast, he wrote he loved me! I felt it that he did at times, but he sounded so sure about it now, that he was gone, sadness set in, the man who loves me is gone for another five years, who loves every rotten part of me, every dark thought I have, he accepts it, he loves me for me, and he is gone.

I know one thing, I need to have back, to feel human again, to feel complete again, he had to be out.

A/N:sorry guys short chapter, but guys come on review it! Who needs a big chapter now? Review good .

I read Scarlett2112's story 'endless summer nights'

A truly different angst Delena read, she's just so original, now I know I don't need to give her a shout out as I am an incy wincy writer and she's huge! But do check out this one, if I spelled the name wrong excuse my ADHD. I love you guys, so review and leave song suggestions if you can.


	7. I know a dirty word

A/N:

Hey guys recently for the sake of this story I've been searching up info about US prison, relevant stories (Gave me a few nightmares). So this chapter will be a long one, I want it to be good work, Anyone who is reading "Forget me not" and "Night and day" I am writing those side by side, don't worry- once "Her man" is over those are my prime focus, so please don't get disappointed, I will not leave any of my stories incomplete. I have even more stuff planned (MORE STORIES)

There will be gruesome topics in this chapter. So if that triggers you, you have been warned.

. NOW TO THE STORY.

ELENA'S POV:

I folded the newly written letter with an unusual smile on my lips, I had gotten a larger envelope and put the three pictures of myself with the letter in it. When the of the room opened , I got up from the bed, "You done?" Enzo raised his brow at me, I nodded, he smirked at me looking at the thick envelope in my hand, "That looks like an interesting parcel." I rolled my eyes at him, "Don't you dare snoop." He sat on the bed, "You can drop it yourself."

"hmm."

He leaned back and sighed as he looked around Damon's room, "Why don't you call him, sentence has been started for a while now."

"I wrote my number in there, once he adds me on the limited contacts, he can call." I said with a cheeky smile , Enzo narrowed his eyes, "And which number exactly are we talking about?"

"Pearls, don't get me started on my mother, she has an obsession with hating Damon." I held out my hand for him, "Now can we go? It's already past sunset and speaking of my mother-"

"Fine." He interrupted, "Klaus says Josh did appeal for the meeting. It'll happen soon, you're ready right?"

"Of course I am, I am not chickening out Enzo." I said with some what frustration, he kept asking that question, he cocked his head, "Well i- you should know something Elena."

"What?"

"Damon's whole damn record right? He's in for five years."

"I know that."

"But-" he cut in, "If he's ever released , Cade is no longer backing him up and Caesar will likely want to kill him and feed him his guts." I felt nauseated at the thought, why would he say that and put fear after fear in my head, "What about Damon's record with him? What's so bad?"

"The whole brief thing with his little sister." Enzo shrugged it off, I frowned, "What thing?"

The realization struck him that I had not have the ex-girlfriend conversation with my boyfriend. He huffed, "Look this crackhead chick, she's like thirty something, they had a short fling some sorta thing, he didn't want to be with her more, then she turned out complete psycho. She even messed with our brakes once. Ever since then Caesar takes his enmity with us a notch up."

I shook my head at the absurdness, "You guys seriously make me barf sometimes."

"Oh right husband in jail- boyfriend in jail, what are you prison curse." He said with a tinge of humor, my jaw dropped and all could do was lean forward and hit his harm, not too harshly, "Dickhead."

"Ouh!" he groaned.

"You sure you're in a gang?" I chuckle as I move past him out the room.

(TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD)

DAMON'S POVIt should be here by now, every morning I wake up here and realize where the fuck I am, when it sinks in, it ruins every last shred of hope I previously had. Like the biggest loser, I re-read Elena's letter at the start of every morning and then put it back in my pillow case. Then I just look at the high windows, which allowed little to no sun light. I think about fresh air, at this point I have forgotten how it feels, we are not allowed to be outside with the exception of Wednesdays, when we have to do 'chores' outside. The time allowed is like an additional torture, it's unexpected, sometimes it doesn't happen, when it does, you're bound like an animal. I have come to a realization that any of the 'detention' times I served before, after an arrest, and a few probations- it hasn't been this worst, I completely underestimated my situation here. I am with people who drink blood and eat flesh. A few whose evil knows no bounds. I know the day I show myself weak- they'll eat me alive. They'll group up and eat me. I have to act like I know all street smarts. It wasn't all bad, some people in the cell were less intimidating honestly, it hurts my masculinity but I have to admit, I am a twenty-one-year-old boy, I can't put up a good fight against them if they group up and ever since I had pissed Toby off, Ric said that he was trying to gang up on me by telling the other guys he'll hook them up with Caesar, so steering clear of that motherfucker was a good idea right now.

"I heard that guy recovered." Alaric happened to say things out of context, the habit I found so annoying. He cleared it up before I could glare at him, "Mason Lockwood is out of the hospital, it's said he had a minor concussion."

"He can let me out once and I'll make sure he doesn't get out of the hospital this time." I said in a somewhat sick sing song voice, Alaric flinched, "So he hit on that girl-"

I interrupted, "He tried to kiss her." I don't know why I sounded so deranged and possessive when it came to Elena. "Romantic." He commented, but the look I shot him this time made him shiver somewhat, he sat by me, his hand rested on my knee, "So she? Does she love you?" I looked up at him having no idea what to say, of course? No? I didn't know, she li-liked me?

"I don't know, maybe." I clutch my fist, resting it at my side in frustration, "I-" I stopped.

"What?"

He understood right?

"I do love her." I said in a low voice as if I didn't want anyone to hear, he was perfectly giving me the I am older I know better look, he simply nodded, "I hope it's worth it."

"Who would know it better, you're here because you loved someone." I said in the same low voice, "You don't regret it right?"

"Not a second, I hate it but I'll never regret it." He said as he sat back against the wall adjacent to the bed, "Jo, she was all I lived for." He seemed to be lost in his own universe there, I pat his arm, "You want to ask Patrick if your sister sent anything today?"

"I doubt highly."

"Wont kill to check."

"You want to know if she wrote back?" he gave me a smirk, god I wanted to slap it off, being a jerk is my thing, no one can take that, "You need to stop talking like we're in French movies for God sakes."

"Those are sort of lame. "he added with a frown and got up, "Come on let's see if Elena wrote back."

"Shut the fuck up." I smacked him across the head as we approached the cell door, the metal was pulled slightly and we could see the on guard officer, "Do we have any mail?"

"We'll collect it from the front after lunch, don't be asking again." He warned. I let out a sigh as I walked back to our corner. There was nothing to do as I sat back on my bed and I looked at the gray ceiling. It had been raining last night so the ceiling looked like it was dripping a little. Five years Damon. I have to live here for five years. I told myself. I raised a hand to look at it, It's been forty three days since my sentence was finalized in court, I had been here for forty two days and it already seemed like a life time, the poor food, the terrible smell, it was still not setting with me, why? It's been weeks since I've been out. It's been weeks since I've peed in privacy. It's been long since something hasn't made me so disgusted. It's been so long since I've seen her. She looked so god damn beautiful that night- if I hadn't been so fucked up that night, I might still be with her right now. I'd be able to touch her all I want, hold her all I wanted, but I was here far away from her, while she was out there surrounded by men. Who'd want her. I clutched my hands unknowingly at the thought, I admit I always had issues, the jealousy issues. I hated it but I was just like my mother when it came to love, I was destructive, insecure, desperate, obsessed and fixated. I am in love with Elena, who has given up her will to love. Who thinks love is nothing more but a moment. She didn't believe she could be with someone forever and the feeling of being replaced killed me, what if she's outside- busy replacing me?

Later at the food hall, I was desperately waiting for the only worthy moment of the day, when we are given the mail, Alaric would make fun of me but I felt like I acted pretty cool- I never wanted to show or share Elena's information more than necessary. He was still a guy I didn't know. Even though he was the only person I got along with there. Because he gave me a sense of superiority. The other men mostly weren't submissive. I didn't want to be the bully there but showing some sort of authority had you saved, but being the youngest there it was hard, prison was a bad place. They ganged up on a guy, beat and raped him if he was weak. Alaric stayed like the 'I mean no trouble' person with that psycho card that he had killed someone so ruthlessly.

"I think I'll be sick from this broth." Alaric complained as he looked down at his bowl, We heard some noise and I rolled my eyes looking at Toby and four of his large friends holding down an inmate, "What's that about?" Alaric said rising up the bench a little, I held his wrist, "Set your ass down, probably want his macaroni or something."

"Really?" He raised a brow.

"Let's not mess with him." I winked at him and he huffed, I didn't want any moral fights right before the 'mail time'. We heard a loud crash and I looked over my shoulder to see the man they had been holding down, lying on the floor, bleeding out of his head, Suddenly everyone was interested, the staff came rushing and everyone was gathering in a circle.

"Check the pulse." Someone shouted.

Alaric and me too got up and stood at a place where we could view what was going on, the man on the floor wasn't moving. Soon the guards and staff were backing everyone from the body but all we could confirm was that the man was declared dead due to an "accidental" neck injury. The word spread like fire, If anyone was to testify or claim being a witness would meet the same fate as him.

"So was it really about Macaroni?" Alaric asked breaking the silence between us, Oh like hell I knew. He knew I could care less, he just left me to my own misery, we heard the man had just moved here from another prison, he had been serving the second year of a thirteen-year sentence for major finance fraud, so he wasn't trained to tackle toby and his boys. Well no one was. No one could fight five exceptionally large brute men.

"Hey you got mail." Alaric broke the thought bubble and threw the envelope at me, I felt like I was resuscitated suddenly, I managed to keep the smug smirk and not jump in joy as I saw the envelope. Elena had written to me. Again. Two weeks and four days since her last letter. I looked up at Alaric and coughed for some privacy, which mostly included him not looking at me while I read the letter. He climbed up the bunk bed and left me on my own. I slowly opened the letter and began reading.

_Damon,_

_I hope you are doing okay there; I've asked Enzo to talk to Josh so we can soon arrange a meeting. I just wish it wasn't this hard, I haven't even met you this once and I am already thinking about how we are going to meet the next time, sounds crazy right? The circumstances are tough here as well. Don't for a second think that I don't miss you baby. I do so much._ _My mother is just making things all the more difficult, when you get out of there you, we have to sneak around again. It's not your fault, she wants me to be with Mason, Mason has recovered from his injury, he was over at my place the other night and was investigating about you. I told him off. He has no right to question what we have. He threatened me about it but after Mother saw the rising tension, she requested him to leave. _

_Other than that I want to say that, your letter made me very happy, I felt less guilty seeing that you don't blame me for any of it, (I sort of don't blame myself either; no offense) I don't know if I could say it back Damon, it would be appropriate to say it in person, when I can touch and kiss you. Not on a paper when I am hopeless about our situation. Is it bold to say that I want you to be out sooner? I miss you every night and day. Every time I am at Pearls somewhere, something just makes me think you'll show up, watch me while I work, and I use to find it lewd and annoying but hell I miss it! I miss you messing with me, challenging me, offending me. What does that mean? But you know something, this feeling of deprivation is still better than what I was before you, how my heart and life was barren before you. Just waking up every morning knowing that you love me is so much for me. I went down to your house and picked the pictures you asked. Even though I am almost nude in them, I guess you'd want something for your viewing pleasure till the time we can actually have each other again; and I hope that'll be soon because I am growing eager to have you again. Enzo said you can add me on your call list, I've written a number on the back of the letter._

_We'll find a way I know, don't lose hope._

_Your girl,_

_Elena._

I ran my hand on her beautifully written letter, I know she won't admit it, she loves me; she does, a little bold to assume, but I know it in my heart; she's the one for me, and she knows it too, but I am a little late, if it hadn't been for her ex-husband, she wouldn't have any confusion about us, but I'll fix It all Elena, I'll make you believe in me and us.

I pulled out her pictures, and seeing her face after so many days, just froze me for a second, I had forgotten how beautiful she was, how every nook and cranny of her body was perfection, how supple her skin was, how shiny her eyes were, how plump her lips were. Just looking at her , her beautiful body in my shirt, the other one with her laughing at me from behind the curtain, another one of her leaning against the window, her knees pulled up to her breasts ,her hair falling on her shoulders, staring into the lamp, she just looked too tempting, too good and then I remembered the occurrence after these pictures, right she looked so unbelievingly gorgeous that it made me lose control and then I took her on my bed. And now I was aroused, painfully hard just thinking about her. I let out a breath thinking about her as I closed my eyes and sat back against the wall; she was going to kill me, even if it was the fantasy version of her.

(TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD)

Elena's POV

The continuous knocking woke me up, I sat up in my bed and frowned as I looked at the clock, it was twelve in the night and I had just shut my eyes I feel like a moment ago.

What the actual fuck.

I opened the door to my room and walked to the main door, "Whose there?"

"Mason." The voice just made me angry right now, it was dark and middle of the night? What was he here for?

"What do you want?" I asked without opening the door.

"I want to talk to you." He said in a lower voice this time. "Would you look at the time Mason? Go home." I said in a snappy tone because I was too mad, first he sends my boyfriend to jail, removes the little whatsoever happiness I had, he was the reason I was alone and unhappy and now he was ruining my five hours of sleep before I go back to my job.

"It's important, I have a deal for you." he offered.

I bit my lip, I know it was relevant to Damon, he knew that I was desperate for Damon to be released, just the thought of him in misery and pain made me guilty and upset. I opened the door, "Fine we can talk, but not now, tomorrow, I'll take a short leave and come to your office." I looked at his suddenly shocked face, he didn't think it will work, he knew he had the strings to this situation, he knew he was in power.

"Okay." He let his hands up as if surrendering, "I am going, but you better show up if you know what's good for that friend of yours."

"Sure, now please. "I closed the door in his face and heard him crackle.

(TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD)

Damon's POV

"Don't do this Damon." Alaric said after I returned from talking to the on duty guard, I shrugged, "Why are you being so-"I looked around so no one around our cell could hear us, "No one is going to know."

"Why are you doing this?"

"What if it helps my sentence, besides it's not like me alone saw it , everyone did." I sat down on my bed, he climbed down the bunk bed, "Yes but no one's speaking about it, Tony will kill you if you mess with him."

"I'll like to see him try. "I said smugly, "I am sure if a full blown investigation starts, everyone is going to spill their guts, not just me."

"Damon-"

"Ric, I want to go home okay, I can't stay here five fucking years, I want to be out and you know damn well why." I slapped the mattress, Alaric huffed, "fine, do what you want you know, but if the correctional officer sides with him, you'll be dead meat."

"I'll look out if that's what you mean."

In just two days after my sudden claim, I was sat down for a statement in front of the correctional officer Oliver Brown. He was paler than I was with ginger curly hair and unexceptionally large freckly face.

"I am going to ask you again if you are sure about your statement." He asked me. I nodded. He looked over at my written statement, "So you are saying Toby had an argument with Herb."

"He and the other four men, Jayden, Andrew, Lucas and Joshua, they have been in numerous cases of alleged murder, you know they are involved with Caesar."

"What did they have to do with Herb?" he asked me with a raised brow.

"I don't know, I guess it was over commissary. "I bit my lip, "I am not sure."

He kept his arms on the table and leaned forward, "Would you be willing to take a polygraph test?"

"Yes, I can but if I am giving statements against Caesar's men, I am siding with the police, I need favors related to my sentence."

"His family has filed a lawsuit, and we need to term someone responsible Damon, I am sure we can negotiate your sentence for your help." He licked at his dry lips. I hurriedly asked, "How much is expected?"

"It's expected to reduce to three years, if it's up for parole, maybe we can reduce further." I nodded.

They performed a polygraph test on me, asked me about the events of that day and let me go, but the second I came back I sensed something was wrong, something wrong was going to happen, at lunch, it was dead quiet, they would investigate me later again, so gosh some activity, it was a dead silence at lunch hall today, and mostly it had been since the guy died, but today I felt as if eyes were piercing into me. I went to sit in front of Ric, that's when Andrew passed our table, the grey haired bastard gave me a dirty look, Alaric shifted uncomfortably, "I think they know."

"What do you mean?" I whispered back.

"I heard some talking around, one of the guards must have said something, because everyone keeps acting fucking suspicious, I told you to look out."

"I am looking out, don't worry about it." I shrugged it off but deep down I felt something was wrong.

(TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD)

Elena's POV.

I followed Mason's secretary up to his office, I was still in my uniform from Pearls so I intended to make this quick so I could go home and just sleep, I wasn't able to sleep well all night. I was just very restless nowadays with Damon away. It's like I don't remember what life use to be with no Damon, she opens the door for me, and I walk in after a nod at her, Carol , her name is Carol and I am sure she has been the victim of Mason just by the looks, she looks weary, tired and ashamed.

I walk inside and the door closes after me, Mason get's up his leather seat and smiles at me, he is gloating that he is in power, "What do you want?" I ask directly. He frowns, "Too quick no?"

"Mason." I warned.

"Okay, look if I want I can get him out of there like this." He snapped his fingers, "I know you want him to be out."

"I am not sleeping with you if that's in your head." I say in a snarky tone, ever since I saw Carol and also whenever I see Bonnie, I am more affirmed that I don't like him. "Okay." He said after a sigh. "Elena-Elena-my Elena." He says as he leans against the corner of his desk, "Hmm I will let that boy go, or I might keep him there in forever, depends on you." He pointed at me, then he gestured me to come closer, after some hesitance I walked over and he grabbed my wrist yanking me to him, I let out a shriek, but stayed put, clenching my teeth I warned, "Let me go."

"You shut up, I've had enough Elena. I give you a choice Elena, marry me and I'll let him go or watch him rot to death there." He squeezed my wrist. I groaned pulling my hand away, "You can't do anything."

"I can and I will, so if you want him to die in there, hey or I could just get him killed in there." He grinned in a malignant way, I pulled my wrist from him and slapped him across the face, backing off, "Mason don't fuck with me."

"I am not fucking with you at all Elena, I haven't started." He moved forward and grabbed the back of my hair in a tight grip, "You will marry me Elena, one way or another or I will make your life difficult, I will break you brick by brick."

I kneed his groin and backed away from him running out of his office as fast I could, I could still hear his loud voice, "YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME ELENA!"

Oh I will, I will escape him, there is no way that this will happen, I won't give myself up, I believe Mason words, he will go to lengths to win this, at this point it wasn't about me, it was about his ego, I had turned him down twice despite everything he had to offer, Money, power and what else, he couldn't win me and that was something that his pride couldn't swallow, that son of a bitch.

I came back home and got in the shower, wiped and soaped wherever he touched me, then changed into my comfy clothes, a white tank and gray trousers. Isobel was calling me from upstairs, I ties up my semi-wet hair and went upstairs, "Dinner will be ready in an hour , I was taking a bath."

"I thought you were out of town again." She set her book aside and threw her legs down the bed to the carpet, "I heard Mason last night."

I cringed at the name, "Mom I don't-"

"Elena listen to me." she said in a soft voice, a very rare one for her, she tapped next to herself as if asking me to sit next to herself, I walked to her bed and sat down, "He wants me to marry him, that's his condition for releasing Damon."

She nodded but didn't react as surprised as I thought she would, "I keep telling you what to do but you don't listen."

"Because I don't want to, I can't be a puppet in his house, didn't I tell you what he did to Bonnie."

"She's a whore Elena."

"Mom she's not a whore, she's a girl who is in the wrong circumstances, and even if she was a whore, do you want me to be married to the mayor if it means he'll have girls on the side." I asked turning to her, she sighed, "Elena what matters? What if he does? You'll have authority while they have the bed."

"Well I don't want a man that-"

She interrupted, "There is no man who will be forever yours Elena, Damon will get out of jail and with the kind of record he has, I don't think he'll care long enough."

"He will." I spat, "He loves me." I said a little lower, she looked at me in a condescending manner, "I can't believe you are committing the same mistakes you did before, you are being this person again, choosing this again."

"I am not choosing anything, I just want to be happy and I know Mason will never make me happy, I know what will so can you please let me do what I want." I looked up at her not being able to stop the tears running down my eyes.

"Elena you might hate me for telling you this, but you're just like me, you're just as wrecked, just as stupid."

"I don't care really." I got up and wiped my eyes as I walked out of her room.

(TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD)

Damon's POV

Today seemed strange, too strange, everyone would shut up once I'd walk in somewhere, be the lunch hall or be the shower. People were acting weird, and I know had to do with the case, I know that they know.

I was scrubbing my chest of all the grease I felt on it, I hated the showers, I hated the fact that I have to be naked in the room with three hundred people at the time, I hated the smell, the sweat and after this I had to go down to the kitchen for chores. Alaric and me had agreed to make as little conversation as possible in the showers, it was wide room for almost hundred people, a lot of shower heads didn't work quite good, the good ones always taken by some huge bastard and his gang. I tried to ignore as much as possible there. These showers seemed to be manufactured for male humiliation. I felt someone grab the back of my hand and I cursed, "What the fuck?" I turned around and saw Joshua, he had his brows raised at me, "So you be giving statements." He turned by arm but as soon as I had lifted my hand to punch him, someone held it from the back and held it in a lock, I heard Toby laugh and suddenly they squirted a shampoo bottle at my face, but I knew it wasn't shampoo, it was fucking crap. I shut my eyes and my mouth, shouting as they made me sit down on my knees. One of them covered my face with a towel and then I felt the intense water pouring down on me as they held by neck back, they were giving hard blows to my face, the pressure from the shower, the disgust on my face, the punches they were launching on me, I felt like I was dying.

"LET HIM GO!" I heard Alaric, he was calling the guards, telling them I was a 'kid.'

But soon I felt like passing out or maybe I was dying, I couldn't die this way, not now, not when I wanted to live.

(TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD)

"He's a witness, we have to!" I heard the strong insist after fifteen minutes of voices I couldn't process properly.

"You don't make it such a case, he's okay." A woman's voice, it was harsh but it was still a woman's. I opened my eyes, "The fuck is going on." I groaned, the harsh lighting was blinding me. "You passed out after you hit your head in the shower room"

I sat up and touched my face remembering all the events, Thank God, Thank God it was clean, it was fucking clean. The smell, the disgusting feeling was so longer there, but even then I felt bile rise up to my throat thinking about it, Officer brown gestured the petite old woman and she brought out a steel bowl, just as if waiting, I threw up in it. I felt like I couldn't stop now, I felt like I was throwing up acid as it went out of my throat. I had never been so miserable . They gave me a water bottle and I gargled it in my mouth to clean it before I fell back on the hard bed again, "There are no serious injurious, we'll give you some Vicodin, but if you feel any dislocation, we can send you for an x-ray."

I hated to say but I felt like I had no broken bones yet, not yet. I sat up and checked my arms and the areas that mostly hurt, my back, my torso- a lot.

"Can I see my face." I said instantly.

She looked at Brown and then huffed as she got a mirror from her purse. The right side of my face was a little purple in some spots but I guess it was from the punches. I took the Vicodin with a glass of water and was given a pain relief mini tube.

When I got back, even though I felt like absolute crap- I hated to say that, I realized it was the rare 'call time' we got, Alaric was not in the cell so telling the guard I needed to call to, I reached under my pillow for Elena's letter to see her number once more.

I had told Josh to put Elena in the approved numbers- and just this morning he had told me I can call her now, now I don't have to watch Ric and the others with envy when they call home almost every other night. I waited in the long line and I could see Ric was far ahead of me, he gave me a wave and I nodded , staying totally anonymous , I didn't want trouble with Toby when I could be calling Elena.

Finally after a long while, I looked at the time it was about 7 o'clock, Elena would be home by now, she wouldn't be waiting for me at Pearls, however Josh or Enzo might have told her I would call? Wasn't going to kill to try. I dialed the number I had memorized and waited.

"Hello?"

I knew it was Elena, even after months of not being with her, I hadn't forgot her voice, I always feared I'd forget her voice, her touch, her face.

"It's me Damon." I said after a little silence.

"How are you? Enzo told me you might call."

"I am sorry you had to wait." I said biting my lip, I wanted to say more, or just shut up and listen to her talk, "I am fine." How hell had broken loose on me today, but when I hear her speak, it just makes everything less miserable, I get to hear her talk.

"Damon are you really okay? I don't know I've been worrying all day, today hasn't been so good." She complained in a low voice, then sighed, God I wanted to hear her breath, next to me, I would give up anything to be with her, "Trust me I am fine, maybe I just miss you."

"Guhh You know I miss you too , way more than I should." She said in a playful voice for a bit, "It's not going well there is it?"

"I'll tell you when we meet." I said looking around, "I thought I'd die today but look at me, talking to you. "I chuckled.

"Don't die now." She said in a low tone, "Don't die because I've stopped wishing to die Damon, I want you to do the same, don't worry about this." There was a brief silence, I realized I didn't have much time on me, the calls were expensive and short.

"So Eh Mason, did he bother you? Do you want me to tell Enzo to get rid of him."

"Shh NO!" she spat, "Damon freaking Salvatore, you sit your ass down. Do not get yourself into more trouble than you already are, haven't you learned anything?" she nagged, I rolled my eyes, "So you want me to do nothing while he smooth talks you into his pants?" I barked.

"Baby, he has nothing on you. He can do whatever he wants, he can't make me change my mind okay?" she said after a sigh in a sweet voice, I pursed my lips, "You're calling me baby now?"

"Of course I can call you whatever I deem best." She said in a smug tone, I looked back, "Okay I have to go, I'll call you tomorrow maybe day after that okay?"

"I'll be waiting." She assured.

"I love you." I said as if it was a secret, however the call was being monitored, I heard a rushed breath of hers, "I want to, I want to love you like you love me"

"I know."

"Good bye."

I kept the receiver down and got up to go. Once I was back in my cell I saw Ric up on the bunk bed, on seeing me, he sat up, "I was worried about you."

"Well I am alive."

"Damon I am sorry I did what I could." He got down his bed and sat next to me, I nodded, "I know Ric , it's not you trust me I just want to go home and I can't-" I stopped when I saw my pillow down on the floor , I turned back to check my bed, it was empty, I immediately picked up my pillow, "Where are my-"

"What?"

"My letters? Elena's pictures, they were all in my pillow case."

I stood up and picked up the pillow, tearing it to find my envelopes, "Where the fuck is it?"

"I don't know, when I came back it was like that, I thought you took them." He said, his hands were shaking which got me suspicious, I jumped up the bed like a total barbaric savage as I checked his bed, "RIC STOP FUCKING MESSING WITH ME!" I growled.

"Damon I don't know God damn it. Why the fuck do I need those for?"

I looked around feeling like my only drop of water in this desert was no longer with me, i searched his bed, ruined his pillow and then climbed down, he looked at me hurt that I had suspected him but I didn't have time for that, I needed the letters, I needed the pictures. I called for the guard. "HELLO! HERE!" I growled.

The one on the night duties showed up and frowned at me, "What?" he spat.

"Someone stole my mail." I growled, "I need it back."

"Are you fucking serious?" he said as he walked back away, "HEY I NEED THAT, LISTEN TO ME."

"Damon drop it." Alaric said as he pulled my arm, "You need to snap out of this."

"Toby took them? Tell me Ric." I said as I held the front of his shirt in a tight grip, he pushed me and I moved back from the earlier injuries hurting, "I don't know Damon! Stop it."

"I am going to kill him and I am not making it easy for him." I decided and sat back on my bed furiously thinking of all the ways I was going to end him tomorrow. How dare he make it personal with me?

A/N:

I'll be posting different stories through out the next week so stay tuned for your favorite one guys. So tis is a long chapter, do you guys find it interesting, do you like it? Will you guys review it like nice little readers?

Also I read "CURSE OF THE PHAROAHS" By SCARLETT2112. It's so awesome! I loved the history, the Egypt vibe (DEX lol) so check that out, it's an honor that she reads my stuff.

Thanks to all the lovely new reviewers : Hooty owl, ,

And the old ones: amazingaisha, jennagilbert7, lysaniG, constitution chic.


	8. Darling, your looks can kill

Damon's POV

I knew this meant a statement, this meant a statement that he was ready to ruin my life, but he had no reason to get personal with me, my girlfriend -her notes, her pictures is where I draw the line, not so much obscurity here, I know exactly the reaction he wants, and for once I'll let him have it.

I haven't asked around, but I am certain-I've checked the little board with some schedule and reminders, I am sure I've seen **his** name and acted oblivious. We're told to write some essays, I don't know what kind of opinions do criminals have on the Vietnam war, I don't have any opinions that I am sure would be considered to be published, I have no affirmative views on patriotic bullshit. I am a 'minds my business' guy. But I have something to look forward to for this specific class.

Alaric didn't render much support because of the slight falling out he had, suddenly I was far too over emotional, comes from a man who killed someone for 'love'. But I knew someone who would, Robert, I know the ginger head bastard from ages, he is a pure gangster just by the looks, his face has multiple scars that I feel are permanent, his teeth are weirdly dirty and crooked- if he were a woman, he'd be a witch for sure. I see him in class, I know him from my street days, he was arrested a while before I was and he has no idea about my conflict with Cade, I hope he doesn't find out till I am done with him, after the class when I walk over to his desk-typically I finished first and offered to collect essays, they haven't ever set limitations on that, but I know what this will lead to, I have to be careful. When I raised a brow at him, he gestured to his waist band, I could see a gray paper rolled up in a stick, I lean slightly and pulled it out, hiding it under my shirt.

Later that day I went back to my frozen bed, there it is, I peel the gray paper and reveal the shank before my eyes, unlike most surfaces here, it's metal is shining, the bottom is the metal thrusted into some wood, the metal is sharpened- it looks ready to hurt.

"Damon!" I hear Alaric and actually jump to hide it but he had seen it, he stands in front of me, "Don't."

"It's just for defense."

"Against what?" he spat.

I put the shank back in the gray paper, "You know they'll try to come for me again. Fuck! I do whatever I want Ric, stop acting like my father."

The statement didn't sit well with him, he just gets out of my way and climbs up the bunk bed. He lies down looking at the ceiling. In my heart, I know I want to mend things with them right then and there, but I know he's stubborn. It will take time for him to cool down or maybe even understand me, when it's lunch hour, he completely ignores my presence and follows the que down to the hall, the corridors are very hot today, I know I need a shower just by walking down the dark, stinky corridors to the lunch hall, the lunch hall is worse then the corridors, due to having attach kitchens, it stinks and is warmer- I long to have some decent food, where I don't feel I am eating chick pea salad filled with sand and stones. I hate it. I've dealt with this life when I was doing time in a juvenile home, but fuck this seems like ten times worse, and since Alaric wouldn't talk to me, was the nail to the coffin on this ugly day, even though he silently protests with his glare, I sit next to him and began eating the chick pea salad or whatever they called this-from hell. He rolls his eyes and then looks down at his tray, it amuses me, I know he can't stay mad longer, I tap his shoulder but he ignores me, then I do what any two year old would when they don't get attention, I toss my disgusting salad with a spoon to his face, he closes his eyes as if containing his anger as he wiped it off, "Damon cut it out."

"Look I know you're upset-"

"Yeah I am going to be more upset when they kill you so it's better to detach at this point." He murmured but made sure I hear every word he said, it kind of turns me off, why does he not think I have a chance? I may have not shown him my street side, he doesn't know what I've dealt with. Before I could say something too arrogant for my own good, he interrupts me, "You're a kid and I care about you, I don't want you to die or end up here."

He cares about me? the statement is just- unbelievable, I've never been told this so directly, sometimes I would understand care.

"I am not going to die Ric, do you seriously think I've never been in a situation where-" I am interrupted by Toby, he deliberately stops by our table and looks down at me with an evil grin on his face, "Lover boy." He ruffled my hair and laughed, I stood up to him, "Give it back."

"I don't think I will, it helps me rub one out- you know how-" just the words from his mouth flipped the switch in me and I attacked him, when he fell back, I sat on top of him, launching punches at his red, swollen face. He growled hitting his head against my forehead, knocking me back, before I could even recover from the shock , he held me up by throat and kneed my stomach, punching me in the face like a thousand times- but just the thought of him thinking about my girlfriend- fueled me all over, I held his fist and twisted it, launching a punch in his stomach, people were gathering around us- everyone was getting involved, some beating me, some restricting me. That's when I knew what I had to do, when I touched my sock for the weapon, it was empty, I dreaded the next moment, Toby had it, he must have seen it and pulled it out during our fight, his men were launching from all ways, they held me down now, and I kicked my legs to free myself, the very next second, Toby hovered on top of me, uncovering the shank, I recognized, "You messed with the wrong man."

"Get your bitches off me and everyone can see which man is stronger."

He laughed at me, he wasn't a fool- he wouldn't let me go now, at least not alive. "YOU!" Carl, a guard on lunch duty finally interrupted, He pulled the men away, "You need to stop causing this trouble." He gritted his teeth at Toby, I knew they were friends, or at least well-acquainted because he rid me off him for his benefit, not mine. We were taken to the correctional officer, given warns about solitary confinement, then left to go to our ways.

When I returned back to my bed, I lied down on my back and just covered my face with my arms, my bruises hurt, blood on them was dry and right now I wasn't sure if I could muster energy to do anything about it, the slight sound made me shudder surprisingly and when I removed my arm from over my face I saw Alaric, he sat down on my bed and pat my knee for a brief moment before slipping something to my side, I lifted my face a little to see a rod like thing, covered in a white paper, I immediately knew what it was, I sat up and smiled wickedly, he huffed and sat back against the wall, "Don't ask."

"What'd you do?" I asked anyway.

He chuckled, "Well I exchanged it for a cig pack." He winked at me, I was honestly surprise, "You had cigs?" And he didn't tell me?

"My sister sneaked a pack, I usually exchange it to the California guys when I need something, they always have something you'd need." He looked up at me, still looking like he regretted what he did, I knew why. He thought I couldn't handle myself, "Why'd you give me it?"

There was silence, complete silence, he slowly moved closer as if telling me a secret in my ear, I raised a brow as he said a above a whisper that ran chill down my spine, "They're going to try to kill you tonight."

"What?" I frowned.

"Your trail is coming up, I heard something from the guys." He patted my shoulder and I was just in shock, so Alaric was trying to protect me from being dead? I hid the thing under my mattress and turned back to him, "Thanks."

He smiled at me this time, "I hope she's worth it Damon, Elena should be worth this trail, right?"

"She is every bit Ric." I said without a doubt.

(-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-)

Elena's POV

I checked the clock again, it was going to be eight, it's been three days, and he hasn't called again, sometimes I feel the void growing in me again, he said he had nothing to look forward to but me, then why was he hardly communicating, the letters had stopped, just that one call. I gave up and got off the stool behind the counter at Pearls, wiped the counters of the closed diner and then shut the main lights going for my coat, just then the bell rung, I halted my plans that instant, threw my coat to the side, running back in and ran into a table, "Damn it!"

I managed to run to the ringing phone and picked it up, "Hello?" out of breath.

"You're still there?" The voice of not Damon. I rolled my eyes, "Care! Why would you call me?"

"Your mother was worried Elena; she came over asking for you so I thought I'd check." My mother went to check on me? I was surprised, because she had trouble walking and mostly because she didn't care, "Why what's wrong?"

"She said some men came searching for you, Caesar's men probably, it had to something with Damon, Klaus was worried too." She frowned and let out a breath, what had Damon done again? Was it why he wasn't calling her? Was he okay? Was he even alive? Suddenly a chill went down my back and I clutched the phone tighter, "Care can you put Enzo on the line." I would ask Klaus, but he was most of the time very rude, while Enzo was comparatively better, "Yeah Elena." I heard Enzo's voice on the other line now.

"What's going on? Why are Caesar's men looking for me? Is Damon okay?" I asked the questions in a single breath.

"Calm down, why are you so worried about, we're going to see him tomorrow." He said in a calm voice and I realized it was in fact the night before our first meeting, but that didn't calm me down, I just had this feeling- something was going to happen, "Enzo I think Damon is in trouble, please you have to find out what's going on."

"Elena he is in jail, he can't be in more trouble." Enzo emphasized, I know I was tiring him with my problems, but wouldn't he react the same if Bonnie would have been in trouble, he really sounded bothered, "Enzo please just call Josh."

"Josh can't go eight in the night to check on Damon." He said harshly, then I heard him growl a little, "Caroline your friend is being ridiculous."

"Elena just come home." I heard Caroline, "Those men are searching for you, I don't know for what reason but it's not a pretty situation, just come home." She said in her best sensible tone, I knew it was the better option right now too.

"I'll send Klaus to pick you up." Caroline added.

"No-no I'll come home on my own Care, thanks." I said when I heard Klaus say something like, "Really now?

"Elena-"

I just hung up on her and huffed, my eyes were starting to get teary, I didn't know why, it wouldn't be this way if Damon were not in jail, the more time he was there the more his 'friends' were losing interest in his case, it broke my heart because I know Damon acted like the rebel kind but deep down he was the kindest man. He cares about his friends; he cares about me. I grab my abandoned coat and put the crimson coat on, after I head outside, immediately I am alarmed when I see some cars going by with sketchy people, now that I was alerted that some men were looking for me, I had my guard up and every car looked like it had those people. Was it me or does everyone look dangerous, I gasp when a car stopped my side, the window rolled down and I clutch my hands when I see Mason by leaning down a little, "Elena, come on sit."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" my voice a pitch higher, language vile, I blame it on all the gangsters I am hanging out with, he raised a brow, "Some men are looking for you, your boyfriend is got you in trouble." His tone patronizing, but I was interested in hearing, at least he could tell me in his spiteful conversation, I had that proud expression but this time his tone softened as he stood out of the car, looking at me from the roof, "They are really out to hurt you Elena, your boyfriend has messed with one of his men in jail and believe it or not he's going to take it out on you."

So the Mayor was helpless in this situation? All he could do was give me a lift? "So, tell them off, you can, can't you?" He slouched a little against his car, "What's in it for me?"

"You're a terrible human being." I spat and before walking before he spoke again, "Okay, okay, I am sorry, I'll do whatever you want me to do." His voice sounded like I owned him, I looked over my shoulder at him from the side walk, his rough shave had grown into a light beard and he looked very tensed out, defeated. He wasn't even wearing a coat just a white button up that was pulled out of his gray pants.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't listen to me, you didn't years ago when I warned you about Charlie, fine, do whatever, I'll help you." His voice kinder than usual, "But-"

"But what?" another condition, I knew it.

"If this one doesn't turn out right, you come to me." his face frozen. And I narrowed my eyes, Mason lock wood would help me unite with my boyfriend , he was adamant on his point that Damon wasn't right for me, that kind of thing usually scared me, he gestured to his car, his best puppy eyes, "Please let me get you to a safe place till I get this sorted."

I keep looking at him, a little sympathy-maybe in all my nineteen years of life this might actually be the day I find some charm in him, in a way which makes me feel that at least someone was on my side, I walk over to his car and he let's out a sigh of relief as he sits back in the driver's seat, "Just take me home." I say as I set my bag at my feet. He nodded and started the car, soon I find myself looking at him, he doesn't talk, he doesn't interreact, he looks broken, and it made me think why he was so convinced Damon wasn't right for me? Am I blind? Because everyone keeps telling me he is not right for me and I can't see it yet? Suddenly fear comes over me, what if it's a mistake, what if being with Damon, waiting on Damon is a do-over of my previous mistakes. What if Mason really loves me? the confusion leaves me torn.

"I am sorry." I hear his voice, it's quiet- it's mysterious.

"No Mason- I should be thankful-"I trail off when he looks at me, his eyes look dark and it sends chills up my spine, "I am sorry Elena , I am tired of waiting." His voice is much grave this time, I frown when I realize we're off track, I don't know where we are headed, "Mason pull over."

"You can't turn me down again Elena, today, I will turn you down." A wicked smile on his lips now, I shriek as I reach for the door but he holds my arm in a lock, while he drives frantically, I claw and bit at his arm, but he's way too strong for me, "Mason! No Let me go, I trusted you!" I shouted at him.

"You shouldn't have." He seethed back and held my arm in a strong grip, his finger nails dig so deep, cutting off all circulation in my arm, I pulled up my legs and kicked at him, the car was going off road, again and again, I shriek when he slapped me across the face and then pulled at my arm again, "Stop it! " he spat and pushed my head down to his lap, "Stop or I'll make you regret it."

I tried to get away but all my efforts in vain. I cried as I pushed against him, "What will you do to me?" I asked between sobs. His body shook as he laughed, holding me firmly against his lap, "It's just one time Elena, then I'll set you free."

"Mason please!"

Soon the car, stopped and I grasped the car seats, he was pulling me out of the car, he threw me on the ground, I knew we were not in town by the looks of it just a highway by the woods, he pulled my coat off and started tearing my clothes from my body, I pushed at his chest but it was useless. "Turn around." He growled, ripping me from the ground and slammed me down on my tummy, I screamed, "Mason stop this! Stop!" I cried against the floor as he ripped my underwear from my body, it was so cold, so dark here, he laughed groping my bare ass, "Don't worry I'll set you free after this."

I heard him unbuckling his belt, my body started to shake, I wanted to be unconscious or just die right then and there, Mason seemed to have filled one of my wishes, I felt a cool metal resting against my back, it was without doubt the muzzle of a gun, I swallowed thick as he said, "I'll set you free Elena, I promise, I'll end your miserable life with a lesson you bitch." He widened my legs, and I closed my eyes,kept begging, clutching the grass under my hands as tears rolled down my shut lids. Before I could feel him or anything for that matter, I heard a thud, there was silence and when I looked back i screamed, Mason was on the floor, bleeding out of his head, a heavy rock by his head that I figured did that to him, "AHHH!" I shouted and pulled my knees up to my breasts as I jolted back from his twitching to death body, when I looked up, Klaus was staring down at him, Oh god, I had never been so glad to see him before, he picked up my coat and tossed it to me, his eyes never leaving Mason's body, I quickly button the large coat that ended up my knees, and when I do- I just rush to him, wrapping my arms around him as I break into sobs, I feel him patting my head, he's saying words like, "it's okay." And "I am here."

I keep crying about him wanting to kill me for another five minutes, soon there is quietness again, Klaus is still running his hands up and down my back, stroking my hair so I would feel better and honestly I do while I cry my eyes out against his chest, soon when I am somewhat stable, I pull away from him and he squatted down to check Mason's pulse, "He's dead." His voice void off all emotion like he had been in the situation a million times, I am scared now, Mason was dead, Klaus killed him, no, we killed him.

I swallow thick when he got up and turned to me, "I guess he wanted to dump your body here." He gestures to the woods and the thought alone made my stomach turn, I feel tears building up in my eyes again but I refrain them, Klaus doesn't have a big patience normally and though he comforted me earlier I am still scared of him. He reached for Mason's gun and hands it to me, I slide it down to my coat's pocket. He doesn't ask for my help as he drags Mason's dead body to Mason's car and put's him the front seat. "Elena." He calls after me. I turn around and walk to him, still surprised that so much had happened tonight, I could be dead but Mason was. He hands me his car keys, "There's spare petrol in the trunk, go get it."

I nod and without question walk to his car, my body still shaking from shock, Klaus's car was right behind Mason's car, like he had following us here, then I realized Caroline asked him to pick me up, he must have seen me with Mason.

I bring back the container to him, he pushes the car somewhat directed inside the woods, concealing it and then pour down the petrol on the car, he trailed a line of petrol behind and then lit it with his lighter, I quickly turned from the scene- disgusted, scared- shocked. Klaus dusted his hands, putting his lighter back in his jacket and tossed the petrol container to his car's trunk, "Come on."

I immediately follow him, he picked up all my discarded clothes, threw them in the backseat of his car and took the driver's seat while I sat in the front. I was still out of breath, "How did you find me?" I asked him once we were on the road, he looked at me for a brief second and said, "I saw you in town, getting in his car."

I immediately got whatever was going in his head, he had the idea that I was cheating on Damon? So he followed to make sure, blame me for further things, tell Damon how much of a whore I was.

"Why did you get in his car?" he asked coldly.

I didn't feel like I owed him an explanation but since he saved me, he did save me, "You guys called and told me about those men, he mentioned them too, said he was getting me home away from them."

"And you trusted him?" he looked at me with a brow raised.

"He said he would help Damon out." I looked at my lap and scratched at my coat, "I don't know how-"

"He lured you in so easily, I thought you were tougher than that."

I kept looking at my lap, but gasped when he held my chin making me look at him, still driving, "Stop this Elena. stop feeling bad for yourself- we killed him, didn't we?" his thumb harshly wiped away the tears on my cheeks, "Man up."

"I can't man up; he was going to kill me." I spat, he pulled his hand away from me and I rested against the seat, he would look over after some moments, while I just lied there, tears streaming down my eyes. When we reached home, I sat up, he got out of the car and ran across to my door, he opened the door and held my hand, helping me out, "He's dead Elena, stop thinking about him, I'll look for Caesar's men, you have to leave for the trip tomorrow right?"

I doubted if I'll get a sleep after these events, Mason's body was probably burning right now, he deserved it, he was going to do the same to me. I sneaked inside by the key from under the welcome mat. I got inside and walked to my room, hoping I don't run into Isobel till I have some clothes on. As soon as I pulled on my PJ's and got in bed, the tears started to stream down my eyes again, suddenly the thought of being raped and killed so brutally scared me, I clutched my pillow to my body and sat up against the headboard, how did I let all this happen, but this was bound to happen, his insistence had made it essential, he asked for it. I justified his murder with my thoughts while I felt alone, humiliated, ashamed and scared. I reached for my drawer and pulled out Damon's letters, read every word again and again, read how he loved me, how he couldn't live without me, I missed him, I realized I missed him so much. I realized how important he was to me, how wrong I was for questioning us for a second even.

(-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-)

Damon's POV

Tonight, I was in trouble- I knew it could turn around on me, I could be dead in the morning, I needed to make it to the morning, Elena was coming to see me, I had to see her one last time if I could. The correctional officer has asked for me again today, discussing the earlier fight, telling me how harmful personal involvement was. I told him I felt threatened by him, he stole my things, he tried to kill me two times. He wasn't having any of it, he said if I got personal, they would call me a false witness, saying he had my best intertest since I was young and it was my first time in a non-juvenile jail. Soon I was off to the laundry room, I couldn't sleep in my bed and wait for death. I refuse to stay helpless. When I opened the door, the room was large and empty, except a few people on duty, I knew by the schedules that Toby was supposed to be here, one kill, just one kill and everyone would back off, but he wasn't here, I spotted Joshua, he too noticed me there and pushed away from one of the washing machines, fixed his sleeves, "What are you doing here?"

"Where's Toby?" my voice low.

He gave me an evil grin and started walking towards me, "You think you can deal with Toby?"

I didn't reply and shrug it off as I start to walk out of there, he calls after me, "He got a bail Damon, it's your lucky day boy."

I raised a brow, bail? How could he be bailed out so suddenly, he was in investigation for another murder and they let him go, "You know Cade isn't half as powerful as Caesar is, you wouldn't know."

"Can you go fuck yourself?" I interrupt his bragging. But the next second, I got slammed against the wall, he pressed against my back, "Who do you think you are?"

"Argghh." I try to push my body free but he keeps me in hold surprisingly, "You can't do shit to us! We do what we want, we own this place." He spat into my ears and turned me around, launching a punch below my chest making me cough, holding the top of my hair, he pulled me up, "Oh you look like a fucked-up bitch now."

"You're-so-going-to-regret-this." I say between breaths as I elbow his stomach, he slams he against the wall again and this time he grips my testicles, I yell and grit my teeth, my eyes clenched shut as he barks at me, "You know what he said when he left- he is going to fuck your bitch." He continued; the words filled me with anger. "Yes, that's right! Fucking slut with the naked photos, he will fuck her!" I growled and kneed him this time, "What'd you say?" I said as I punched him, "How the fuck did you even think you could mess with my girl." I shouted as I punched him down, he was surprised at my sudden strength, I was lean and weak compared to him obviously, but this was off limits, messing with Elena was off limits, I pulled out the shank from under my shirt and plunged it into his chest without question, his blood sprayed on my face as I pulled it out and plunged it again, "SHE IS MINE! NO ONE TOUCHES HER!

Stabbing him a good round of seventeen times, I realized what I had done, he was dead, definitely dead, his green eyes blood shot stared back at me, wide, shocked, as I pulled the shank out and wiped it on his shirt from his blood. I looked around this part of the laundry room, no one was here, I got up and wiped my hands, put the weapon in my shirt and rushed out of there. I killed, Joshua was dead- as soon as I got back in my cell, I shook Alaric's body, he moved and groaned, he moved the blanket from his body and sat up, "What's going on?"

"I killed him." I whispered. Alaric's eyes widened, he jumped down from the bed, and noticed the blood on my neck from the gush, he held my chin up and held his blanket, wiping off the blood, "What happened, how'd you kill Toby?"

I was out of breath, the lights were down, the late duties men were coming back in. "I didn't kill Toby, I killed Joshua."

"What? what'd you kill him for?"

I told him what exactly had went down, and he just listened without blinking, once I was done, he took a step back and started pacing by our bed, thinking, "You just keep your mouth shut."

"They're gonna get me Ric, once I get charged for murder, what if I get the death sentence, what if I stay locked up forever." Suddenly the fear that I might never be free again came over me and I felt like I was losing sanity. "That motherfucker is still out there, he is ready to grab Elena and hurt her."

"Damon stop! Just stop." He held my shoulders in a firm hold, "You keep your mouth shut, you're not staying here forever." He said and patted my shoulder, I felt a little calm when he hugged me in a protective manner, if I ever had an elder brother, I just know it was Alaric, he was good at keeping me sane. Even if it was a lie, it calmed my nerves down, "Just trust me and keep your mouth shut about everything." He said after a few moments when he had pulled back, "Did anyone see you?"

"No." I shook my head, once we started fighting, everyone had already left for the cells.

"Good. Good, they will investigate you, but you'll say nothing, okay? Just go to bed, act like it didn't happen." He said in an above whisper voice, but I couldn't pretend like nothing happened, because it did, I killed someone- me, I never thought I would, I thought it would be easy to rob, mug, steal cars, fight, never thought I'd have to do this. Kill someone. I lied down on my bed and pulled up the blanket on myself, getting his face out of my head, Joshua-his green bloodshot eyes, the feeling of that knife entering his body, passing his organs-I had felt every moment, I had felt everything. The blood squirting out, the sound his organs made against the knife, bile rose to my throat and rushed to the attached toilet seat, emptying everything that was burning me, it was such a habit now- I'd puke at least once a day, due to the crappy food, or whenever I'd remember the shower incident but right now because of a murder I committed. When I got up and felt light headed, Alaric was looking at me with concern from his bed, I didn't say anything and stumbled back to my bed, I hope I see her tomorrow, even if it's the last time.

(-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-)

Elena's pov

I will not ruin this day, I will never, after months of being away from him, I am seeing him today and I'll make the best out of it, i had woken up early , even getting an hour sleep had be fully up, today I'll pause, act like last night didn't happen. I need to be present in the conversation. I need to be okay. He will know when he is free. I get a good shower, then curl my hair for some little waves, I put on the make up Caroline lent me last week, which is not much, just covers the dark circles, and a light shade lipstick, Enzo warned me against wearing something too dark, it's frowned upon he says. I put on a polka dot sundress. Then went downstairs to bake something I can take with me, Damon loved the muffins I made, at least that's what he usually ordered at the diner. I assumed he liked them. I forget about the havoc from last night and smile as I wrap a plastic around the plate, then put it in a container, Enzo has been honking for a good ten minutes. I grab everything I need and also my coat, the sight of it just brings a bad taste in my mouth so I pick out another burgundy shaded coat, it was old, but it didn't have any tainted memories attached to it. Isobel was probably asleep, it was after all just five in the morning, so I let her at it and locked the door after me, when I went to sit in the car, I was a little surprised to see both Enzo and Klaus. Enzo was driving while Klaus was on the passenger seat, I sat in the back seat, "Hi."

"Chips?" Klaus threw the bag at me despite me saying no, I still accepted the offer as Enzo began driving, "So what are you both-"

Enzo interrupted, "Klaus told me about your little adventure last night, it'd be better if we have back up."

"And Klaus is back up?" the idea was a tab bit cocky. He chuckled, "Well it worked last time." He looked at me in the back mirror, I could see the mischievousness in his expression as he wiggled his brows at me. I kicked at his seat in a playful manner and stuffed my mouth with chips. The three of us weren't too close, the conversation could be weird but thank god Enzo turned the radio on, ironically, be my baby by Ronettes is on in old melody hour segment, instantly my mind goes to the time Damon sang his own lousy version of the song and I looked down at my lap, smiling maybe-never did I know I would miss the annoying creep so much. It's crazy how the song ends and yet my mind doesn't think about anything but him, us. Every song on the radio is about us, about how beautiful Damon's eyes were, how soft his lips were, how drop dead gorgeous his smile was. I cover my eyes with my hand and I feel like I am blushing every second, in a few hours Damon, I'll be able to see you, touch you, hear you.

"Where's your coat?" Klaus's voice brings me out of my colorful world and as if he just slammed me to complete filth, last night- being naked, metal on my back, I shudder. His question wasn't asked in an evil state of mind, I don't know why I felt a little offended, "It was dirty." I looked over the coat resting by my side and held the sleeve of it, I don't know for what, he was looking at me in the back-view mirror and it disturbed me, because I know he knows what I am thinking about.

No, I wont let Mason ruin one thing that I wanted for months, No one will ruin it.

(-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-)

We've drive throughout the day I feel, about eight hours of songs, memories, some of the bicker I would sort between Klaus and Enzo, we were here, Klaus had booked a cabin near by for the night, no way in hell could we drive back today, the boys and me were exhausted. Even though Klaus and Enzo took turns in driving, it was till we reached the penitentiary that I told them my big secret.

"You know how to drive?" Enzo looked at me unbelievingly, I nod with a smirk, Klaus who's on the wheel, puts his hands on the steering, "Well aren't you smart? How about smarty drives our asses back tomorrow?"

I realized my slip and palm my forehead, "so where'd you learn how to drive?"

They seemed pretty impressed, girls in our town didn't drive much, because they didn't have cars- but the ones that drove were called the wild hell cats for whatever reason, I don't know why a means of transportation seemed like a rebellious statement. Once we arrived to the penitentiary, my heart immediately picked up it's pace, this place looked so hollow, so dark-it gave me a good nauseating feeling. Soon Josh arrived, both the boys introduced me, since they were in hiding for their reasons, Josh- who seemed like the perfect gentleman, lead me inside, he was wearing a good quality brown-cream color plaid coat, a brown shirt and dark brown jeans, his hair gelled to a side. He had light brown hair and hazel eyes. A very clean face, about seemed to be in his early thirties, I had spoke to him on the phone numerous times. We went through the security process, a woman checked me for weapons, I gave the muffins away for later and passed through the whole substance-weapon test. Soon they seated me in a room. Josh was with me giving me instructions, "If you're hungry, you saw the shop right?" I was allowed some cash in, I intended to buy Damon a decent lunch with it, I nodded, "Can we go to the grounds?"

"Yes just don't get out of their sight, and remember, no extreme intimacy."

"Got it." I gave him a smile, at first they had been hell bent on allowing a closed visit, but thank god we were allowed this visit, I can't imagine being separated by glass in between. He was telling me a few things about the case when the door opened, my heart stopped for a moment as I got up my seat.

(-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-)

Damon's POV

She was right in front of me, al these months- right there she was, I felt like I was just resuscitated back to life, she looked beautiful than ever, wearing the prettiest dress for me, her beautiful hair framing her face, she was smiling at me. Exactly, this is why I was here alive. I am so damn deep in love with you it keeps me going. Josh gets up the seat next to her and packs up the few files he had spread on the table, "How are you doing Damon?" he asked me.

"I am fine- now."

I don't miss how her eyes slightly twinkle with happiness when I walk to their seats, she is standing up, looking at me like I am the most important thing in the world. Josh gives me a nod and leaves. As soon as the door shuts, Elena jumps into my arms, I feel her legs wrap around my torso and I hear her sob a little, why was she crying, I didn't know, I didn't want her to cry. A loud cough interrupted us and I tore my face away from her neck to the guard behind me, she reluctantly pulled away and i kissed the top of her head, then making her sit back on the seat. "How are you?" I cup her face, wiping away her tears, she shakes her head and holds on to my wrist, "I am fine- I just miss you so much."

"I miss you too, more than anything." I keep my voice low so no one can hear on our conversation. My hands slide down to hold hers, "Shh, it's okay now."

She sniffled, "I want this to be over soon Damon, everything is so difficult this way." Never did I ever think I'd hear this longing in her voice for me, for me! I am the one she loves, even if she doesn't love me- she cares about me, way too much. She smiles after a few moments of quietness in the room, she looks at me from her lashes, "Did you shave?"

Now I was embarrassed, I wasn't going to look my worst, I already had bruises on my face, now I wasn't going to let her see me look like a complete loser, I just nod, "You said it tickles your thighs when i-" She gasped slapping my arm, "Damon!"

"What?"

"You aren't going down on me, did you shave with that intent?" she said as it's the most unexpected thing, I chuckle, "Who knows, hey a guy can dream." I put my hands up in surrender, she gets ahead and ruffles my hair, "You pervert." She giggled and sat back down, listening to her laughter just made me smile, her voice so lively it could be a song. Even when she called me a fucking pervert. I was so in love with her.

We spend the next thirty minutes talking about non-sense, movies and songs- places we wanted to go, things we had to do, making a full bucket list out of it. She was up on the table, while I sat down on the bench looking at her, whenever she'd see the guard distracted- she'd press a hard kiss to my mouth, "I am thinking of working in a sweatshop that is at the far end of the town."

"Why would you need to?" I ask frowning.

"I want to save some money, when you get out, we'll take a good trip somewhere." She said leaning down a little, then looked over my shoulder before coming back face to face with me, she crashed her lips against mine, I suppressed my moans back as I kissed her back, letting my tongue dance with her for a while before she pulled away, pecking my mouth, "Mmmm five years." She says in sad hum before pecking me once more and pulled back a little, I don't know why I blushed from all this affection of hers, because she was being forward? The one with the pants? I chuckled at my own thoughts. She runs her hand through my hair again, "Come on I'll get you lunch."

Lunch, yes!

"No I can't just use up your money-" I said when I noticed her reach for her purse, she rolled her eyes, "Baby I saved up for months, I am buying you all you want today."

"You can't buy me all I want." I pointed out, she looked over her shoulder and gave me a wink, then held my hand as she lead me out, we were still being followed by a guard and honestly I was starting to get bothered, Five years (almost one down) was a damn long time and had I forgotten about my situation inside? Yes, completely, I had forgotten that I killed last night, I might get caught, I might never see her again. She buys us wings, salad, sandwiches, Cola, chips, buys a lot of chocolate, she knows how much I like it, then takes me out the guarded garden, where she sits the stuff down near a tree near a fence and asks the guard to give us some privacy for lunch, that he could watch us from a far. Who would say no to that pretty face of hers? A lot has changed, Elena looks confident than she was, she looks somewhat upset but she looks happy to be with me, she walks back to me and sits down, and hands me tin of coke, taking one herself. "I baked you your favorite muffins." She said opening the other stuff. I let my hand stroke her leg as she does it, "You did? That's so-"

"I wanted to before but Enzo said this thing about delayed mail, I didn't want you to get sick." She sighs and looks at me again. Sick. Only if she knew what I went through every day here. "What?" she looks at me then cups the side of my face, "Tell me. What's going on, ever since I've arrived- you look off."

I look off, I think I haven't been in on like this in months.

"I did something." I sip a little from my tin, when she was about to move her hand away, I keep it there on my cheek, trapping her hand with my own, she just smiles at the gesture. "Tell me."

"Fought with someone."

I knew she noticed the bruises before but she didn't bring them up, maybe to not disturb me, so I didn't either. She looks at my face again and leans forward, pressing her lips to my temple in a gentle kiss, "baby." She cooed. It's so tempting, it's all the love I always craved. "I did a bad thing Elena." I said in a whisper. She raised a brow at me asking me as she stroked my cheek, "I killed someone." Her pupils dilate at the revelation, but it's not the reaction I expected, she doesn't shout at me, she doesn't call me crazy or a maniac like I expected.

"What happened?" she asked.

I told her everything that had went down, while she fed me sandwiches to keep the guard thinking we were indeed eating lunch, or maybe she wanted to feed me. after I told everything sparing some grave details, she stayed silent, she was plucking at some grass, lost in thought, "So now what?"

"I don't know, if they get me, I might never come out, maybe I'll lose the privileges and we'll have to meet in closed visits, if you continue being with me." it was a lot to ask to tell someone to wait their whole entire life. Her mouth fell open, "So he's looking for me outside, to get back at you?"

"I don't know." I hiss, "Fuck!" I slam my hand against the ground and she shivers, I can't let this guy hurt her, even if she decides to not be with me, she didn't ask for this trouble. "Calm down." Her hand slowly comes to rest on my knee, "We'll find a way, just don't say anything."

"But what does that do to you? Do you want to be with me? I killed him." I confessed again, just the thought of dead eyes put a bad taste in my mouth, she leaned forward, "I know, I do- but I know circumstances, it must have been crucial." She said as if she had experience, my little Elena had no idea what it was like, but there was some convincing in her voice as if she understands me, "Just hang on to me Damon." She pleaded and squeezed my hand, I look at her face and nothing had changed, she doesn't hate me, she isn't disgusted with me, "Why?" I ask in a low voice, "How could you want to be with me after I told you maybe I'd stay here forever?"

"I-I don't know." She looked defensive and sighed, "I want to hang on to you, it's better than wanting to be dead."

"No don't say that." I've seen death too close; I can't imagine her hurting herself, "Don't you dare be stupid and do your jumping off terrace stunts, you do that and I promise I will kill myself here, I have nothing to want from life but you." I said in a little stern tone, she doesn't flinch, instead she loops her arm around my neck and kisses me again, without tongue this time so I could feel the softest lips in the world brushing against mine in the most delicious way, she pulls away, letting her forehead fall against mine, "Don't do this, don't be gone for all this time."

"Elena I have no choice." I whisper back.

She blinks and I see tears rolling down her eyes, the way she looks at me with her tear-filled eyes I know she wants to hear it, I smile, "I love you." She closed her eyes and smiled, I don't care if I was forward, if it was over-whelming, if it scared her, she should know this, I love her, I wish I didn't have to say it in the worst place at the worst time.

"I love you too." Her plump lips press against mine slightly, she pulls back and looks at me, and I am just surprised, the happiest person alive must be in this moment right now, she loves me, even if I die, I die knowing Elena loves me. But suddenly I don't want to die, I want to be out, fulfill our unrealistic bucket list, give her love the point where she runs out of store. She cups my face and sighs, "Come home."

"I wish, I really do, if I don't get caught in the new thing, obviously I'll be able to have my case for parole on the last one."

"But if that doesn't happen." She suggests the dreadful possibility. I purse my lips, "Than this might be our last chance here." I don't sugar coat it, she deserves to know the truth, her eyes filled in tears again and she looked down at her lap, "Oh Damon." She says between sobs, "Do something, I am scared." She looked up and her eyes were going red, "No-No." I cooed as I wrapped an arm around her back trying to calm her down, "Don't cry doll, I'll find a way, I'll try my best."

"You're just saying that." She bit down on her lip, "I am going to lose you."

I shook my head at her but I didn't know what to say, we just stayed that way, for the rest of our hour, saying things to distract our selves from our tragic lives, she even smiled at one point when I was telling her about Alaric. "He seems like a nice guy."

"Yeah he is kind of." I say as I twirled her strand of her hair around my finger, she un-wraps a chocolate bar and breaks it, holding it to my mouth, at this point I am tired of her making me eat. "Don't work in that sweatshop. Just go to my house, there is a staircase in the house, the bottom most stair is cracked, I've kept some money there."

"You and your conventional methods." She huffed.

"Listen to me, you stay safe okay?"

"and what about you? You're here in trouble every day and I don't want that for you." She said in a snappy tone, it's the first time in this visit that she was harsh to me, however it's because she is worried, I let it slide, holding her hand and placing a kiss on her hand, i feel the goosebumps on her and just knowing I still have that effect makes me feel good. She repeats, "Damon, I can't stay five years without you let alone a whole life, I won't agree to that."

"Well the law doesn't need your approval now does it?" I chuckle at her angry face, she is too adorable to be making faces like that. She rolls her eyes, "The law doesn't decide who I love and not."

"Elena."

She put up her hand as if telling me to be quiet, "I always do what I want Damon, always, and I want you out of this hell, even if you have lost hope."

I narrow my eyes at her, I haven't seen her act this snappy in a long time, she looks at me as if she's the most confident person on earth, "Trust me, just tell me you're ready for the life after this, tell me you won't back away."

"Back away from what? what are you suggesting?" there isn't much time for our meeting to be ended, she sighs and moves forward a little, holding my hand, "I am not letting you die here Damon, and I certainly won't let you spend your whole life here, I want to be able to touch you, love you all I want, not on a damn watch." She swallowed thick, "You want an out?" her voice low. I knew exactly what she meant.

"Elena you're not in your right mind, if I get caught-"

"Trust me I won't let you get caught." She said in a convincing tone and sighed, "I'll figure something out, I'll help you out."

"You?" I look down at her, I know I made her steal a car, but it didn't mean she was well-known to this life, she was just too deep in love with me right now, she was emotional because of the long distance. "Yes , I'll make the perfect plan.-"

"No-no I can't risk your life baby." I cup her face, she shook her head, "We don't know what that trail means Damon, I want to be with you, I am not scared, let me do this-"

"Let me go through the trail Elena, let me think." I say and try to shut the topic, I wasn't going to use this girl for my selfish reasons. I never wanted to take a chance, she notices the tension on my face and lets out a defeated sigh, "Okay, but if the trail doesn't work out, we're doing it Damon."

"I'll think about it." I cup her face, she slowly climbs to my lap and kisses me, running her hands up and down my chest, rotating her hips against mine, her tongue licks at my mouth, making me open my mouth, letting my tongue fight hers, her hands go under my shirt and she runs them over my abs up to my chest, "Ahh." She moans moving her hips in desperation. I pull away from her, "Elena I hate to stop this I do, but-" she looks over her shoulder at the guard in a distance busy talking to someone, she let's out a sigh, and got off me, "I hate this." She groans getting up and holds her hand out for me, I get up too, we began walking back to the room, where this visit will end and we would part. Once we are back inside, she hugs me, kisses my cheek over and over, "If you don't call me tomorrow-"

"You will do what?" I taunt her. She rolls her eyes, "You're the worst."

"Call me, just call me." she pleads now. I lean down and give her quick peck, "Okay, I will, stay safe." I kiss her forehead now, memorizing the scent of her hair. She walks away looking at me every two seconds, and I think about it, life on the run. Life away from her. What's worse? What's better?

(-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-)

A/N: Hey guys I know I tortured the hell out of them in this chapter, heheheh and then gave them a sweet date in prison- lol right, these kinds of visitations are allowed after court has given it's final verdict on a case, minus the intimacy but come on they had been away for months! You have to put in a little mush. I know it's a long chapter, I had fun writing it, I hope you have fun reading. Should other characters have POV too? Do you think both the murders will remain uncovered? Who do you like more? Enzo or Klaus?

Here are two plots for my next comedy/romance story (Forget me not is on it's second last chapter) as I am taking a break from angst.

PLOT 1

**Damon and Elena both live in mystic falls and are a typical high school sweetheart couple, she leaves when she is seventeen along with her family and returns six years later, Damon is now engaged to be married soon to another woman when he finds out his ex-girlfriend Elena and him have two twin children because she was pregnant when she moved away, now he suddenly has many problems. **

PLOT 2

**Elena moves to the city , to her dismay she doesn't have much financial back up which ends her up to be room mates with the room mate from hell, Damon Salvatore, a struggling broke actor, he doesn't appreciate the paying guest kept by his land lady. Now he wants her out, she wants him out.**

BOTH are comedy/romance plots , choose what you like. Also PLEASEEEE REVIEW ON THE STORY! It sucks when you write a whole chapter only to be ignored.

Thank you to all the previous reviewers, the reviews from PQueen (thank you so much! It meant a lot), Jennagilbert7, constitution chic, owen grady, lysaniG, Amberwavves (I mentioned you last time, but fanfic removed it because of the dot. So I didn't put it this time lol) hootyowl, scarlett2112, amazingaisha. THANK YOU SO MUCH!


	9. Daddy issues

NOTE: Flashbacks in italics. Sensitive content! You've been warned

Damon's POV

The sun streamed in from the nearly spaced bars of the window in the room, it was almost time for sunset. After the weekend I wasn't investigated about Joshua much, Alaric says it was a clean escape, Officer Adam did ask him about the fight where he favored me and sided with me as much as possible. The fight wasn't out of hand- they wouldn't think of me as a killer because Joshua was twice my size, he could easily crush me to pulp if he wanted to, that's when I got concerned, Elena did tell me I looked 'ill'. It wasn't entirely false, I was sick, puking my guts out- I felt like a skeleton, that's when I started to focus on getting a little bit meat on my bones and strength in my body. Jail food isn't exactly the best- so I have to cope, but I have to survive, I need to be stronger than I am. I need to be strong enough for Elena so when I get out of here, I can push away Mason and all other creeps around her, now that she confessed she loves me, I have some say don't I? and I don't care to share.

We played a little basketball before lunch and that was where I learned about how bad Alaric was at sports, I am teaching him some moves before I go or….whatever. Elena has been very generous with letters. She even writes in a few jokes she reads in the paper, the crude ones she is hearing from I don't know where, but I know she is just doing her best to entertain me from a far and I love her for that, for everything she does for me, I love her. However, her insistence on 'help' has been significantly increasing and persistent. I get it, I miss her too, but I can't just throw caution to the wind. I don't want to miss any further chances. I know at this point I didn't have many. The process was static. The trial was never ending. However, I was doing my very best writing back, I've read a lot of books and attended lessons in juvenile centers, now at this jail, but never a proper school. So I am not that good when it comes to expressing all my feelings like she can, but I am getting good. So far I've written two letters to her after my previous ones were stolen.

At dinner, I am happy to see the potato salad, it's by far the cleanest thing available here and it's available on Tuesdays only. Alaric and I sit in our usual seats, he is telling me about his sister's son Scott, he was eight, Alaric just received a picture of him and was recalling the day the boy was born, saying how he doesn't think he'll ever have children, one- he doesn't want to without the love of his life, secondly-by the time he'll be out of jail he doesn't think that will be a good option. It upsets me because Alaric is such a great guy and he can be a great father minus the basketball skills, I don't know what a father is but I have a feeling Alaric will be perfect. It gets me started thinking about my future as I eat the potatoes, Do I want kids? Will I be a good father, what is a father anyway? I've met my father this one time in my life- not the best time-

_At my house, it's mid-day when I come back and shut the door after me, I hear some voices- like people talking, I frowned as I approached the living room and see a man standing with his back to me, he was wearing a fancy suit-so he didn't look like the men who were usually at the house, my mother's occasional (For drugs) boyfriends or any guys I had gotten in trouble with, this man looked like he was a huge deal. "What's going on?" I ask after a few seconds of just standing. Lily who is standing Infront of the man looks from a side, "Damon. Oh-"_

"_Excuse me?" I ask the guy this time. He doesn't turn towards me until Lily gestures him to, he turns around and huffs, "Hello Damon."_

_I look between Lily and him to try to understand what's going on. He gestures to the living room and I look at Lily before following him there, she follows us, he sits me down on the couch and looks at me from head to toe before sitting next to me, "Damon, how old are you?"_

_Lily interrupted , "Fifteen, he's just fifteen."_

"_Will you please let me talk to him." He looked up at her with anger, but his voice calm, she bit her lip and looked away, I frowned- My mother and I had our differences, but I will let no one talk to her that way, "Who are you?" I asked in the rudest way possible._

_His green eyes dilated with my question, he didn't smile or anything, his face completely plain as he stroked the side of my face, trying to be affectionate towards a fifteen year old, he doesn't know I am not a normal fifteen year old, I don't go to school, I've been in the juvenile center, " My name is Giuseppe Salvatore. I am your biological father."_

_No way. My eyes widened and my hands started to shake, this woman hated me for nothing, she use to say my face reminded her of my father, this man looked nothing like me, he was too polished. "My father? Why-" I try to get up but he keeps me on the couch, "Why are you here now? what do you want?" I shout. He gives me a glare and keeps me In place, "Damon you don't have to be scared of me."_

"_Are you out of your fucking mind." I spat._

"_Hey boy, mind the language, Seriously Lily!" he growls at her and she rolls her eyes, "Damon for god sakes stay put for a minute and listen to what the god damn man has to say."_

_I clench my fist and settle back, "Why are you here? Who told you, you are welcomed in our house." I snarl._

"_Damon I don't wish to be here and interrupt your life, but I need you, I do." He shouts with frustration_

"_What?" my voice lower now, he says he needs me- he looks like he is worried, after all he is my father. He strokes the side of my face then my hair and sighs, "I know this is difficult for you and I know I am the last person you'd want to see, I know you hate me."_

_His voice so hopeless, I let go of my resistance and sit back, "I don't hate you; I don't even know you."_

_He looks up at lily then back to me, "Well I am here to see you now, Lily can you get some lunch for us both?"_

_She looks from me to him and then sighs, "Okay fine."_

_Soon we're at the table having the leftover chicken from last night with some bread and a bowl of lentils. It might be the most awkward meal of my life because both my parents are right there with me, so unexpected- but I start my twenty questions._

"_Where do you live?" I barely pay attention to my plate._

"_Mm I use to live in Mystic falls, but I had to move for business, currently my house is in Ohio." He gives me a forced smile which is so transparent. I nod and take a mandatory bite from my chicken, "Umm and what business do you do?"_

"_I want to talk about you Damon, I've heard you recently was caught in a shoplifting case."_

_I roll my eyes and stand up, "I don't need to explain myself who's been absent for fifteen years of my life.". "No-No please sit down, okay I wont try to get personal with you."_

"_I need to ask something." He said after a cough, "Your mother must have told you about my family."_

_I shake my head at him as I sit back down and look at lily, she tries to look away to avoid my eyes, "Well you should know, you have a brother, two years younger than you and a sister older than you." I could not believe this stupid news now, I had siblings, aren't I lucky?_

"_So?"_

"_Your younger brother, Stefan, and your sister Emily- they know about you and-"_

"_Oh for god sakes Giuseppe just tell him, Jerry will be here in a while, and I don't want to explain all this to him." Oh yeah Jerry, my mother's boyfriend at that time, My father nods and sighs, "The thing is Damon that Stefan is very sick, he's at a hospital in Cleveland, the doctors says he has Cirrhosis- it's where a person's liver fails. Ever since he was six he's been through the trouble but the doctor says he really needs a transplant now."_

"_So?" I shrug finding no interest in my brother of two minutes._

"_See I had your sister tested for a possible transplant, which is so rare in the U.S , but she isn't a match-"_

"_Wait a second." I stop him after doing the math in my head, "You're not here to ask me to give my liver to your son right?"_

"_Damon it's not your whole liver, it's just a part- you and your brother have the same blood group as me, the doctors said we can bring you in for testing-"_

_I laugh suddenly, even though I felt so angry inside, how dare this man, who I didn't know till today ask me to cut a vital part of my body for this brother? "Are you listening to yourself? You really thought I'd volunteer for this-"_

_Lily quickly jumps in, "See, this is so unreasonable, you want to kill my son? For that whore's son?"_

"_Like you care about him?" he growled and got up slapping the table, "You illiterate bitch, I am not killing your son, i will spend everything I have-"_

_She shouted as she stood up, "But there's a chance right, isn't this the first of the few procedures? What are you even thinking?"_

"_Stop! Stop!" I shout and step back, "Is anyone concerned about me?"_

"_I just want you to be tested Damon, it'll mean the world to me! It's your brother for God's sake."_

"_And what if I matched, you'll let them rip me open?" I bark, he palms his face and lets out a deep breath trying to calm himself down, "Then I'll do what you decide, just get tested."_

_There was a silence in the room for the longest time and I knew both of them wanted my answer, my mother counted me on saying no, and this man was desperate for a yes, "Fine, I'll get tested."_

Alaric shakes my shoulder as he's whispering something, I am sure he's been repeating, "Look. Look." I turn to the direction he wants me to look at and that second a chill runs down my spine, I see Toby, he's gives me a glare when he spots me, "He's back."

Fred Clarke who is a fellow inmate and another 'peer' of Ric after dinner did tell us this, "You need to look out, this guy's in for you." He points to me, "You killed his cousin Joshua."

I am surprised that he directly accuses me of the act, I frown, "What?"

"He thinks that, he is seeing red Salvatore, you need to look out, because the man is grouping up people and the guards."

"Guards?"

"Yes except the correctional officer I don't think anyone's going to stop him if he makes it an accident, just look out."

We're back for bed time and I feel anxious again, When Fred accused me so directly, it reminded me of Joshua, his dead cold face scared me right now, made me want to not close my eyes, even a slight rush of air behind me made me jump thinking it's some unrealistic ghost version of Joshua. I sit up and move to look at Alaric, he's deep asleep and even though it disappoints me I stop myself from waking him up, Joshua can't be here, he's dead, dead. I tell myself and put the blanket back on myself.

_It was a long while after that, when my 'brother' was still going through procedures for his life, My father got busy in that, but he kept me in check made sure I was being 'healthy'. He sends a driver for me to drive to Cleveland, Lily gets in the car with me anyway and the whole way there , which was a long way, she's telling me to back off from this thing because if I matched- I could be end up dead and I ask myself why I am doing this? What's the reason I am doing this, sub-consciously I want validation from my father and his family? But why? I could say that I hate lily but I don't feel like I'd leave her alone. I don't know if I'd consider that-well not like anyone asked me to._

_Soon we're brought straight to the hospital no breaks for lunch or anything, by the time we get there it's evening and Giuseppe gets a whole team of doctors so I could go through the exam. Lily and him stay in an never ending argument where I understand why she doesn't love him anymore because he doesn't give a fuck about her maybe that's why, maybe he wont give a fuck about me if it weren't for my liver, I chuckle at the thought. We're told to stay over night and we were going to because we couldn't travel back, lily goes out to rent us a room and strictly tells me to not fuck around. I roll my eyes at her in my typical teenager way and sit on one of the seats in the waiting area. I realize my father has a huge impact here because he acts like he owns the place, I hear a lot of conversation about it from the staff in the corners, how he is such an asshole but they cant do anything about it. Soon the man is comes to the sitting area and sits next to me, he hands me a bag of crisps, "Do you want to meet Stefan, he really wants to meet you."_

_I narrow my eyes at him, "I can't emphasize how much I don't want to meet him."_

"_Why? He's done nothing wrong. He doesn't deserve your anger Damon, I do." He looks ahead and I grin, Well at least he knows he's an asshole, he pats my arm, "Come on , you'll like him, you don't want to know the person you'll be saving?"_

_He did make a point there, I pursed my lips and get up, "The visitation hours are over aren't they? Like i don't think-"_

"_That's not your problem okay? I have a big impact on the board of directors here, so you don't have to worry about stuff like that." He winks and I internally groan at his attitude, "Geez being rich and terrible, what's that like." I say sarcastically as he leads me to a room on a silent floor having only a few rooms, two or three._

_We walk to the middle of the room where there is a boy of almost my age, but his hair are blonde, his stomach, very swollen and apparent through the sheets but I don't want him to think I noticed and act normal, his eyes are green, his face is a tad bit freckly and he looks pale-not normal pale-sick, very sick pale. Giuseppe smiles at him and leans down to kiss his forehead, "Stefan look who's here." He talks as if the boy on the bed is two or three which I'll admit is disturbing but hey, the boy is sick, He sits up a little and I am scared for a second that his stomach is going to blow up, thank god it doesn't, "Damon right! Dad told me he'll bring you here. I am Stefan." He introduces even though he knows I am certain at this point, Then Stefan looks at Giuseppe and whispers, "Can he talk?"_

_Giuseppe gives me a little push, "Why of course he can, hey I'll be out to discuss somethings with the doctor, you two don't want to be bothered by me right?" _

_I want to roll my eyes so bad but I just take a seat near the bed and sit down, Giuseppe leaves the two of us and it's followed by two minutes of Stefan looking at me up to down. "So I heard it was your birthday last week, how does sixteen feel?" he asks to make conversation, I have to laugh at his effort but I keep it back, "It's the same as fifteen, it sucks dick."_

_His eyes widen at my words and he sits back, "Oh okay."_

_I chuckle at his behavior , he suddenly feels a bit intimidated, then I think about it, hey just because he has what I don't which is a father, doesn't mean he doesn't have a chronic failing liver , I should be 'nice'. "how old are you?"_

_He looks up from his lap and says, "I'll be fourteen in two months….that is if I ever have the chance to be."_

_Now I don't know if that's manipulation of some sort or is he really that dark, I get up and walk to his bed, sitting on the edge, "So what do you to for fun here?"_

"_Umm there is nothing much, Hey Dad bought me game of life, it's a very cool board game, you want to play that?"_

"_No- hell no." I huff, "Your about to be fourteen, you should have kicked that shit out when you were ten."_

_He shakes his head, "Oh no it's age range is eight to ninety-nine, you can play."_

_I laugh at his answer, I don't know if it's sarcastic, I don't think so, "No Stefan you don't play with this stuff okay, it's not cool."_

"_So what's cool?" he looks at my leather jacket and pinches the sleeve, "This looks very good."_

"_I stole it." I wink at him._

_His eyes widen and he moves his head back, "You steal?"_

_I shrug, "Well yeah , I don't have rich folks like you. When I want something real bad I just either sell my Mom's cocaine or steal it."_

"_Wait? What's cocaine?" he asks after a frown. This time I am really surprised, "Argh your next question is going to be how babies are born."_

"_Hey I know that." He gives me a playful punch, "An angel-"_

"_No." I snap._

"_Sex- it happens after sex." He interrupts me, "I was just messing with you."_

_I let out a sigh of relief, He laughs at my reaction and then says, "But seriously what's cocaine?"_

"_Oh it's just drugs you know, you snort the stuff it takes you out of your head for a while, you feel delirious and then terrible." I explain it to him. He purses his lips, "So you've tried it?"_

"_Once or twice." I admit._

_He sits back and let's me talk about stupid things about the street- I tell him about the juvenile house, about Mom, the crazy fight I had a year ago- oh and Enzo, I tell him about Enzo, how he introduced me to the car theft thing. Needless to say, he was really impressed, "When I was seven , I stole Dad's cigars." He laughed about it, "He found out about it and it was a very big issue." He added, "But he really doesn't give me a tough time because of my condition."_

_So if I had a condition similar to his, I'd have a family? Bullshit._

"_Hey Damon I am really famous back home too." He taps my arm, "People love my pregnant belly." He laughed. I roll my eyes, "Well I think you are pretty lame to be honest."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, you need to experience a lot of cool stuff." _

"_I can't do much like this." He gestures to his body, I sigh, "You'll be okay after the transplant, then you won't have your girly excuses."_

"_I am not girly." He says in a protest._

"_You are more girly than a virgin who wants to be banged Stefan, calm the fuck down." I pat his knee, he narrows his eyes, "Like what? what is girly about me?"_

"_Well your voice is squeaky, you touch your nails a lot, you bat your eyelashes way too much for comfort and your hair is gay." I ran a whole critical analysis, he touches his hair, "Gay hair, that's a first, I've got pregnant lady before. _

_I roll my eyes and ran my hand through his dusty golden hair, messing them up a bit, "See you don't need all that sleek, literally no woman in the world likes that."_

"_I am thirteen, I don't think any woman should like me." he says in a wise way before sighing, "Although I wouldn't mind if a few did."_

"_The blonde nurse?" I ask._

"_The blonde one." He nodded in assurance. We have a laugh about it._

Typical shower, typical lunch-it seemed like all of Fred's warnings were empty, but I knew better than to be all calm with my guard down, I know he is going to attack me, I know it's going to be soon, each night I lay in bed thinking what the morning will be like, would I be able to see a morning at all? No? yes? If I am going to die, how will it happen. I am helping in the kitchen today as per my duties say, Ric is in the laundry which is a few corridors away, I am helping peeling some vegetables which I just recently mastered and then cleaning the dishes from the previous meal, Sebastian, who is the kitchen in charge and inmate calls me , "Damon we need a sack of potatoes from the storage."

"I am cleaning the dishes-"

"Hey I'll take charge come on , you know how heavy that is." He sighs and I give in as I walk across the kitchen with the keys to the storage, I tell the guard I need a potato sack and wait outside, there is a schedule on the wall which catches my attention, "Dec-3, 1985""

It's so close to my next trial, the court will give it's verdict on 18 Dec. I hear the door open and I am about to turn when someone hold my arms back and drops a heavy empty sack over my head to block my vision, I growl but feel a fist against the sack press my mouth, this person who I am sure is Toby is pulling me back. I try to elbow him but I soon realize that he isn't alone, because there are more hands. After a few moments of constant struggle i hear a door close, I feel like they had thrown me in the nearest room from the storage, when they remove the bag from my face, I realize my arms are tied at my back with some cloth, way too firmly, I tried to break from it, as a bearded man, in his late forties probably, straddles me, his heavy weight is enough against me, to keep me put, I see Toby walking around the corner, talking to another guy before I catch his attention, he walks over and spits on my face, before kicking me in the shoulder, "Fuck you!"

I try to move but it's difficult, someone is keeping guard on the door to, I try to move and shake off that person from me as Toby says, "Take his fucking pants off." That's when it hits me, they just don't want to kill me, all the lights in my head shut down, there are four men in this room, no way I can over power them but I can't let them do this to me, I start moving very frantically as the man above me attempts to take my pants of, cupping me in areas, I growled and push him off me before he lowers my pants any further and get up, kicking him in the balls directly before I move to Toby and with all the force ran my fingers into both his eyes, he shouted and I feel like I couldn't push the bile back anymore before I ran to the door and the guy punched me.

_Another day we stay there and by then I am sure what I want to do, "Hey listen." I say when I run into Giuseppe at the corridor, "If it happens, the match, I want to go through with it."_

"_With what? The transplant?" his eyes shone all of a sudden, and though I shouldn't feel angry I do, why couldn't he be there for me? why isn't risking my life any big event for him? Does he not care about me at all._

"_Yes the transplant, but what after that? Are you going to abandon us again?" I say with my arms across my chest and look up at him with a raised brow, he looks down at his feet before running a hand through his hair, "I'll try to be more present Damon."_

"_Okay." I shrug, not that I care, or maybe I do._

"_Thank you for this- I couldn't-"_

"_I am doing it for Stefan." I clarified before walking away._

It was one hell of a fight, punches and kicks- the attachment to the storage was destroyed- the chairs and tables were stained with blood and the guards were taking us to the medical rooms- "He needs stiches." The medical in charge says to the correctional officer when he asked as he read my chart, standing in front of my bed. I felt like dying, because I was losing blood and my arm felt like it wasn't even there-what was weird was that it didn't hurt- but there was a mental flashback of things going on, the men, the store- the touching. It made my soul shudder. It made me want to puke my organs out. I hated this, I hated being this miserable, I wanted out-right now, right now!

"Look you have to take him to the hospital for the fracture, just do the stitches there, I don't think its-"

And in my head all that I was hearing was 'I need to get out' 'get out!' can't stay here anymore, can't save myself anymore. Tears filled my eyes as I was being put in an ambulance and driven out of the penitentiary. I felt dead, If I died this moment, it would be the sweetest relief.

_Lily pats my shoulder, "Come on , we have to go home."_

"_Hmm." _

_I get up from the waiting area seats, our blood matched but we weren't further compatible in terms of a transplant, I couldn't help him, and it killed me, even though I had known him two days, but it felt like family, "Can I just see him once before we go?" I ask Lily._

_She shakes her head, "I've asked Giuseppe four times Damon, and he says no you can't so you can't."_

"_So if I can't give my life up, I am no use to him?" I chuckle humorlessly, she stopped walking and stood Infront of me, "You know the kind of man he is right? He didn't care about you then and now Damon, trust me if you'd been in Stefan's place he wouldn't even give you a call, let alone his son's liver, I've told you before he's a selfish bastard. I know you want to save Stefan but it's better that I have you then you giving up your life and having nothing in return."_

_She doesn't wait for me to say anything and starts walking straight ahead, sounded harsh, but if I couldn't do anything, I couldn't. It's weird how things turned out, Lily died of an overdose within one year after that event and funny that I never heard from Giuseppe again, even though I notified him about Lily's death in a letter the address he had given us on my first meeting with him. I don't know what happened to Stefan, but I didn't get to be his older brother._

After much insistence and a legal approval notice from Josh at the hospital I was allowed a call. Taken down in a wheelchair by a guard, he asked me casually, "Who are you calling?"

"My wife." I answer in a monotone voice.

"Okay."

He gives me a five feet privacy as I make the call and settle back in my wheelchair, there is a mirror Infront of me there which makes me realize how sick I look, my eyes looked like a cold monster's eyes- so empty. Because inside my head, I was done, I was over.

"Hello who's this?" I hear a voice I don't recognize.

"I want to talk to Elena," I say firmly holding the receiver, "Tell her it's Damon."

A few moments later I hear Elena's voice, she sounds like she ran a bit, "Damon, hi! It's early, how'd you call?"

"Listen , don't speak." I say interrupting her further investigations, "I am at the hospital, Josh will tell you about it, you need to do what you said."

"What I said-I uh- you mean the-"

"Yes." I say in full confidence, "Whatever it takes do it."

"But what happened baby? Are you okay- you sound-"?

"Elena I don't want to answer your questions right now, we can talk about it later." I snap at her and then hear her be quiet for a long moment, "Okay. I am on it."

(-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-)

Hey guys short-medium chapter, I wanted it to be long but I guess this is the right spot, don't worry great stuff is coming, I hope you like this chapter, I know, very less delena- but it's very important for the story. You know what the next chapter is about.

Who liked Stefan and Damon's meeting? Who hates Giuseppe and Lily lol! I am so excited for next chapter. But guys do review to this one, I skipped dinner to write this lol.


	10. Can't wait for love to destroy us

ELENA'S POV

I didn't know what to do, there was just this voice at the back of my head that I had to do whatever I can right now, but one thing that I was damn sure about was that it wasn't impossible, I just needed the right sort of timing and the right material for doing it, and I know I had the people. Enzo was one of the first people I should talk to about this, yes. As per Damon's instructions, I call Josh, The rings go on as I curl the wire in between my fingers, it's red color gives me a chill- ever since Mason, red color freaks me out, but I can't just tell Madame Pearl to get rid of it, He picks up when I was about to give up on calling him, "Elena, I am guessing Damon told you already."

I take in a breath, told me what? our conversation was rather very to the point, "He did but was very vague. Josh, can you just tell me why Damon is in the hospital." There was a long break and I could tell that he was very busy in his office doing something, "Josh?"

"Elena, I've told him to stay out of my mess but he just doesn't listen, from what he says, Toby started it by locking him in a room by the storage, but they just beat the living shit out of him- now he's in the hospital asking me to bail him, I can't do that like this Elena." he slammed his hand against a hard surface and I heard the frustration in his voice, "That asshole even threatened me! can you believe it? After all the years I've helped his ass get out of stuff-"

I interrupt , "Josh please, he's just tired of being there."

"Oh? Well I am tired of covering up for his shit all the time, and I am trying this one last time to get a bail on medical terms, a slight fracture- however I can't share more personal information and it's best you don't ask him."

"Why?"

"I don't know, he's got his whole man pride issues, or I had a very strong point-"

"God Damon." I bite my lip in anger and clutch my fists, "Don't worry about it Josh, I suggest you withdraw yourself from his case for now." Elena heard a cough of surprise from him, "Wait what? Elena, listen to me, you need to step back from this Cade's gang, I know, I know I am giving an unwanted opinion but Toby will ruin you and if not him then Caesar, Damon can look after himself, don't get caught up in this." I don't know but I wanted to roll my eyes, the classic too dangerous for you and why is he telling me what to do? I know he has a hint of what I am going to do but him knowing isn't going to stop me, Damon was in trouble and for once I needed to be his saving. I don't know but my head creates different scenarios with me rescuing him and then…what? Then we move to a land far away, I look after him till he gets better, then our love story starts. I don't know how this risky situation is a bit humorous but I am simpering at a loaf of bread later in the kitchen, when I get off work I quickly go to Caroline's. Since it's near sunset, he's probably home, When I get there I see Klaus cooking in the kitchen on seeing me going downstairs to Enzo's room he says, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

My brows furrow in confusion, I avoid talking to Klaus much, I don't know sometimes he jokes around with me other times he's very rude, He turned around from the pot, "Because Bonnie's over and earlier I may heard some noise."

I purse my lips and refrain from smirking, thank god I didn't walk in on them, I walk over to the kitchen, "Where's Care?"

With that, he fidgets a little then turns to the pot and stirs it, "She's at the society club, they needed opinion on some curtains." He jokes and looked at me over his shoulder, "Hey I got you something." I frown when he approaches me, but then passes me to go the living room, he contemplates on his decision for a moment before he reaches under the sofa and pulls out a green package, I frown sitting down near him as he tears it open, inside there is this beige over coat, it had shiny golden buttons, a very furry texture that seemed soft to touch, he hold it up, "Got you this."

I chuckle that he went through the trouble of going to a women's fashion store and pick the most 'on display' thing, I had actually seen this on a walk to 'Pearl's" I hold it and stand up, he does too and puts his hands in his pockets in nervousness, I quickly get out of the cream cardigan I had been wearing and put the coat on, the soft feeling wraps me and I twirl, "Thank you, this is- I don't know what to say."

"Say I have impeccable fashion sense." He said with a crooked smile, I nod and run my hands on the front of the coat, slipping them to the pockets.

Later, much later when I start thinking I should just give up and go home, Enzo shows up to get dinner for him and Bonnie him maybe, when he sees me he looks at the clock across the room "Why are you here this late?"

"Damon is at the hospital and we need to break him out." Klaus says before I can and we both look at him eating an apple, "So the plan is, we need to get in the hospital somehow."

"wait I know." I had been thinking about this ever since I found out he was at the hospital and stood between them, "It sounds risky, but Damon is there with guards looking after him, so we have to do he typical thing, show up like an emergency case till we can find out where he is and then get him out."

"How is that typical?" Enzo spat and took a step back, "When are we doing this?"

"Tomorrow?" Klaus asked a brow raised, I thought about it, what if they move Damon back if we take our sweet ass time, we have to do this quick, the more I thought about how real this was, the more my heartbeat picked up it's pace, "Yes, we have to, we have no choice, but if we get out of there, what after that?"

"Underground, all of us, for a few weeks, we stay away from public." Klaus suggested going for the door and stood there, "Caroline isn't going to find out about this, no one's staying here." He said with finality and left, Enzo and I shared a weird moment of staring at Klaus leave after which he walked to the stove and began making a tray for Bonnie and him.

(-TVD-TVD-TVD-)

I don't know if this was going to work, but I was tired of waiting, I needed to get him out of there now, all this time away for him had made me realize how much I needed him, and I did, I needed to see him, have in my life. Isobel didn't suspect anything as I had been throwing out clothes out of my window to the back- my innovative packing method, I had done this before too, with Charlie, that had turned out a way but I don't think I can screw up twice. The adrenaline was kicking today, We drove all the way in the morning, before even dawn and through out the ride, I was looking out the window, scared, in love, happy, but I was happy, I was happy about doing this for Damon. We stop at a motel and Klaus gets a room, puts all our bags there, before getting into the car again.

We get near to the hospital Enzo said Josh told him Damon was at, now to decide the staging of an accident case. We were on the highway, Enzo turned back from the passenger's seat, turned off the stereo and looked at me, "Just hold tight, we're gonna crash."

"What's that going to do?"

"Shh." Klaus said in a hiss as he drove the car on the opposite side of the road, it's almost mid-day, despite the belt I hold both the seats as he drives erratically and an incoming car, which is honking at him, drives right into us, our car moves back from the impact, the mirror broken and I hear Enzo groan, the car hit us pretty hard and our front mirror was completely shattered, the impact has my body shaking, our car stopped after the reverse movement and I try to sit up, it's impossible as my lower body feels compressed, but there is no actual blood, I try to catch my breath in the complete silence other then Enzo's groans. A man opens the back seat door and his arms slip under my thighs picking me up, he puts me down on the side of the road and taps my cheek, "Ma'am? Are you okay?" I point to the car and he stands up, his hair are rough and curly, ginger- his eyes green, he runs to the car and opens the front door, Klaus is okay- that's how I see him, no blood, but Enzo's belt isn't on and his face looks red with the blood from his head. A crowd of people gather, cars stop, "The driver's drunk." Someone said, Oh yes Klaus had a high tolerance but he had been drinking liquor for this road trip, he's passed out while Enzo is loaded into a car with me, I hold his hand from the front, "Please just rush to the hospital, my brother is in pain." I plead the man who found me, who was behind the car we crashed into, from the corner of my eyes I can see Klaus slowly getting out of crowded scene when calls are being made.

The precautions we took were simple, used a stolen car, didn't leave a trace of our identities in it, even after Klaus's escape- the people who thought of filing a complaint against him on the basis of a license plate, jokes on them because that was fake too. Klaus had just recently stolen this car and he was sure it wasn't reported yet, even if, the information wasn't fast enough to reach the toll stops. We avoided them the best we could though, The reason we needed a staged accident which was an 'emergency' was because Josh had told Enzo during the very first call that the hospital visitations are impossible because four criminals, included Damon were admitted there for treatment and unless an emergency, police prioritized to have the general public away.

It's a success and we make it to the hospital, however I needed to prove my identity now, "I've lost my purse, I-I can't." I explain to the receptionist who was asking me about my family health care plan, My 'brother' was taken to the ICU though and due to his incredible performance I was unable to tell if he was actually hurt really bad. "Please give me some time to contact my father."

The gentleman with me, who I now find out is Finn Connor, a paralegal offered to pay apart from the health care for Enzo who I called 'Drew' under these circumstances, Things were going back and forth like that, me pretending to contact my family and sometimes acting like I too was impacted by the accident, acting very shaky and scared, oh I was scared but for something else, the sunsets and the crowd in the hospital starts to clear while I am in Enzo's private room now, thanks to , whose uncle pulled some connections, I feel bad for the poor guy, because we are after all lying, Enzo is asleep from the painkillers and I walk out of the room, it is very quiet now, Finn waves at me from the end of the corridor and I walk to him, he scans my appearance and sighs, "You okay now?"

"I am fine, thanks for – everything , I don't know why my family is taking all this time."

"It's fine Sarah." He purses his lips and offers me to sit on one of the benches, I politely turn down his offer, through out the day, he exhausted me by making me act like the damsel in distress, I had to act appealing and hurt at the same time so he wouldn't let me on my own. When he leaves with a promise that he will visit tomorrow, I walk back to the room and to my surprise, Enzo is sitting up, "Did you find out?"

"Yes on the fourth floor, everyone's there but I don't think they'd let us go there."

"Fuck that." He said and ripped off the infusion tubes from his arm, grabbing a napkin and patting it against it, hissing, his head was bandaged and his had a right arm sprain. I look around and pull out the glock from my flowy dress, I had secured it with a belt. He raises his brows at me , "You've checked the corridor?"

"No one's there, don't worry."

He nods and I walk out first, I hurry to the very end of the corridor , a glass front closed nurse's station , I tap on the window, "Excuse me, can you check on the drip, it's stuck and I'd see but I feel squeamish." There are two there, one of them holds up a finger as if telling me 'one minute' I nod and head back to the room, stand outside and wait for her, after a few moments, she walks there and when she opens the door and goes in, I follow her, Enzo had already hit the back of her head, she was lying on the floor on her stomach, and he gestured me to take care of it.

I walk out of there in her uniform and Enzo had handed me an allergy mask, I quickly walk pass the station to the stairs, I run up all the way to the fourth floor, and start moving a table trolley that had metal trays with different syringes, medicine and dressings, I could see the guards from a far, two outside, Enzo would show up if I didn't return back in half an hour- slowly I move the trolley there and to my relief they don't ask for any identity, letting me in, it's about twelve in the night, I doubt they care about anyone right now.

I walk in and see another officer on one of the seats, reading paper, on seeing me, he stands up, "Umm I don't think we were told about any doses right now." I ignore the man under the blanket, sleeping probably, fingers crossed-my boyfriend and swallow thick, I try to compose a different voice, narrower- "Doctor Smith says the patient uh-" I reach for the board, "Zimmer? I am looking for Salvatore."

"Next room, is it about the blood transfusion clotting?" he says and I clutch the board harder with the name of blood, "Uh yes."

"We stopped that, there's nothing to worry about, Is Doctor Smith on night duty?" his questions made me nervous, I bit my lip under the mask, "Doctor wants to check up, we just did an X-ray of his leg and Doctor says it's not clear so we need it again."

"Not again? That guy's a mess." He huffed and directed me out to a neighboring room a little ahead, the leg thing gave him some assurance that I was indeed familiar with the patient, I thank him and walk in, The officer talks to the one that entered with me, and I quickly walk to the bed, I can see Damon's pale face, his eyes are shut softly, mouth slightly open and he's clutching the blanket way too tight, I hold his wrist and put my thumb on his pulse, pressing, his eyes open in a snap, he gives me the worst glare ever- like the monster who's just growl 'who dare disrupt my slumber?'

I rub my thumb on his wrist, completely facing away from the men, before I could pull my mask down, he recognizes me, because his eyes widen, as if he knows who I am, i nod at him and turn back, "Ehm, can I get a wheelchair?"

"Why do you need the X-ray now?" the new officer asked, I lick at my lips and gulp, "if there are more fractures-"

The officer that arrived with me interrupts, "Oh they might have missed, Doctor Smith says it's best if it's detected early on- besides it's good to do it now, can't risk taking him in day crowd." They open the cuffs from his arm tied to the bed. He groans a little and moves his hand to get some circulation.

"Okay." The guy huffs and walks out to return with a wheelchair from the front of the corridor, I pull my hand out of Damon's grasp and help them put him on a wheel chair, "Hey you go check on Zimmer, I am going with Salvatore." He taps on Damon's shoulder, I pull the chair forward and as soon as we enter the elevator, the door slides open and I smile seeing Enzo inside, with an allergy mask on as well, when we push the chair in and step in, the officer stands by Damon's side, I hear a click sound and the next thing I see Enzo is pushing the muzzle of his gun against the officer's temple, "Don't move."

His hand goes to his belt for his gun but he can't reach it, as Enzo warns him by putting his finger on the trigger, "Uh ah, no use."

"Who are you?" he chokes out the words, I walk across Damon's chair, and pull out his gun, handing it to Damon, "Please Cooperate with us, we won't hurt you." I promise. Enzo chuckles at my voice as he switches guns with Damon and holds the man by his arm to front, his arms are up in surrender and he is sweating, "Don't." I tell him as if it's an order, I feel Damon pull me by my waist and back, even when he's so hurt he still has the power to do so, Enzo hits the guy in the back of his head and he falls on his knees, he pushes him to sit against the wall and at the same moment, the door slides open, we are in the basement of the hospital, pulling Damon's chair out, Enzo helps him up as we use the back door, a guard is there, we checked earlier and he wasn't, upon seeing this I freak out, "Oh God!" I grab the gun from Enzo and point at him, "Don't come closer, We already shot one, let us go!" I shout at him, he doesn't listen reaching for his gun as he thinks I am incapable for doing what I claim, with a rush of an air, Enzo pushes Damon's weight on me, taking the gun and shoots at the man's hand, he cries as the gun flies from his hand and we both grab Damon to run out of there, like planned Klaus is in the car at the end of the parking lot, he hurries the car to us and there, I push Damon in the back, jumping in too, it's so overwhelming, he hasn't said a word between everything, as we drive off like bonkers out of the hospital to the highway, my nerves start to calm down and I notice everything around me, Oh My Fucking God, Damon was out of jail now, we broke the damn law. We shot someone's hand!? Enzo pressed the bandage on his head, "I am seriously never going to let you forget this."

Klaus laughs, "I think I broke a rib."

"Really?" I ask as I lean forward, touching his chest, "Not actually but I swear walking wasn't this hard before." He groans, I slap his shoulder and move back, "yeah I couldn't walk for a while too." I move back and look at Damon, he's lost, I hold his hand and squeeze it slightly, "Aren't you happy?"

He nodded and leaned in slightly, kissing my cheek, his cold lips send a shiver up my back, I give him a warm smile and blush as I get as close as I can as we drive back to the motel, I want to talk but maybe he had meds because he's slowly falling a sleep, his head drops in my lap soon and I am left moving my fingers through his hair, I didn't have an idea about how hurt he was but now that he was with me, it was like I felt guilty for underestimating the situation, he looked drained from life in simple words, but a few days out- he'd be okay, I just know.

Klaus picks up our bags from the motel and we drive to up to Ashville, and we reach near this apartment compound, very away from hustle and bustle of the city, it was a dead city and seemed like we can spend some time here, we couldn't be going back anytime soon, I doubt I'll be given my job back, and it wasn't secure from the start but, it was something, I'll need to find a diner here now. I wake Damon up after Klaus comes back, "It's all clear, here." He gives me a set of keys and I nod, patting the back of Damon's head, "Damon, we're here."

He doesn't move the first few times, but then he wakes up, he rubs his eyes furiously and looks out the car window, he looks back at me then both Klaus and Enzo, "Anyone plans to help me out or what?" he snarls and reaches for the door handle, getting out of the car angrily, "Elena." he calls for me, I rush to the other side and help him stand, "Careful." He nods at my instructions as me and Klaus help him walk to the maroon door, I open the door and Damon stumbles inside, he goes around like he's been here before, and now I know he has because he easily finds the bedroom and sits on the white sheets. He get's his foot up and lies back with a sigh, "Tell Enzo I need something to wear." His voice is void of any emotions, though he's being rude to Klaus and Enzo, so far he's not been rude to me, so I don't think much of it other than the fact that he is tired and sick.

"Okay." I let Enzo know of it and come back to the room, he's struggling to reach for the blanket because he already lied back. I huff and walk across the bed to help him.

I put the blanket up on him and am about to turn around when he holds my wrist, "Where are you going?" he asked me, his eyes drowsy, voice sleepy, "Uh you need to-"

"Close the door Elena." his voice more like an order, I comply and leave his hand to close the door, there isn't much to this room, just a plain bed in the middle of the small room, a table with a TV on it, a door to the shared bathroom, a window on the right side and a cupboard on the left wall. Not much room to walk around, I walk to the other side and get in bed, he's watching me take off my shoes, I sit back and watch him look at me, his hand slowly moves from his side to my side, he holds my hand and gives me a light smile, "I missed you."

I move closer to him and move his arm, so it's around me, and I am looking up at him, "Me too." I close the distance between our lips and crash my lips against him, he responds the way I remember hi, if only, more eager, his other hand cups the side of my face as he captures my lower lip between his lips, his tongue licks at my lower lip and I moan, pulling back, I cup his face and kiss him hard, "I love you." His features soften at my words, the hand that was cupping my face is brushing against my cheek now, his hand pushes the back of my neck, I let my forehead fall against his and he sighs, "I have nothing but you Elena and I can't screw this up anymore."

"What do you mean?" my words came out in a low whisper, he doesn't say anything, just pulled me off and to his shoulder, so I can rest there, I don't say anything. He needs his rest.

(-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-)

DAMON'S POV

Maybe it's the way I am, maybe it's some PTSD? But I can't be happy when I am not happy, it's been a month since we've been here, Elena goes out with one of the guys, covered head to toe even though I doubt anyone's going to recognize her, she's paranoid for no reason, however it's weird how much she has transformed this place in a month, she has put flowers everywhere, cheap decoration pieces everywhere. She cooks and cleans a lot, doing her best to make everyone feel 'home' although I've made this clear to her that not making it clean would make them feel at home. She goes and comes back on a bicycle when she doesn't go out with the guys, I was alone at home today, Enzo was out shopping for some groceries with Elena. While Klaus is out maybe trying to get alcohol, maybe.

I hear the door slam, and then rushing steps, Elena rushes in through the door and kicks off her boots, I lower the volume as she jumps to the bed and crawls- her smile wide and bright, "I got a job!" she's squealing with happiness and I smile too as she hugs me too tight, "Uhh Damon, finally things are coming together, we can finally move on from all that bullshit." She parts a little and presses kisses to my face, I close my eyes from impact, "Where's Enzo?"

"He had something to do, I came back quick." Her voice still full of excitement as she presses a hard kiss to my mouth, "how's your leg now?" her hand traces down my chest to rub my thigh, "Getting better, I walked around a little." I say as I sit back and she slips beside me, her hand around my torso and she sighs, "I never want to go back, tell me we won't."

It's weird how Elena wanted to stay in a ghost town like this, it was a ghost town in true meanings. But I know why, for her, I am enough, she's in love with me, I don't know what I'll have the day she stops loving me, nothing, I'll lose everything, my fingers move through her hair slowly massaging her scalp in a way and she purrs, she moves her face closer, nuzzling my neck, she pressed little soft kisses against my skin, her hand tracing down my chest, under my shirt, over my abs, I could hear her breath, her chest rising up and down against my side. As a man, I am lucky to have her proximity but everything- it has changed me and I am unable to be the same person I was. I am unable to love her like I use to and it makes me hate myself even more, how can I do this to her? To not be crazy in love with a flawless angel like her. She looks up at me from her lashes and slowly moves a little straddling me, but not putting all her weight on me, she unbuttoned my back shirt, placing kisses along the way down to my jeans, she looks at me from there and grins, moving back up, she cupped the side of my face and kissed me, her tongue instantly in a slow dance with mine, she moved her body in circles against me to show me how much she wanted me as her hands traced down my chest to my belt- I felt like I was tensing up for no reason, this felt wrong, it felt like using Elena to remove this chip in my head, I hold her arms immediately, "stop." I make sure I say it softly, she looks at me in confusion before moving away, "What?"

"Leg, it hurts." I say and sit up, pressing it to put effort into my act, she bites her lip and sat back against the headboard, "Okay, I am sorry, I didn't know-"

"you don't have to be sorry." I say feeling guilty again, she nods and crawls out of bed, "I'll get you coffee okay?"

She goes away and comes back a while later with a cup in her hand, she walks over to my side and sits down, she looks back at the TV and then me, She looks me in a specific way and it forces me to turn the TV off, I look at her with that expression of 'what?'

We are already an old married couple at this point.

She has a slight smile as she pulls up her feet on the bed, "I was excited for this so much, but I always feel like you aren't on the same page as me."

Even when I don't want to tell her, I know she knows, "Elena I need a little more time." I can't start fresh when I am haunted inside and I know for a fact she'll see right through me if I make it all up, "Just to let a few things go."

"Hmm then next time, you have to tell me to not dream okay?" her voice tad bit ironic, she stood up and by her posture I knew she was mad, "I left behind a lot too, my mother, the town I grew up in, I acted like Mason-" then she stopped suddenly, I raise a brow, Mason what? "What do you mean?" I sat up, she bit her lip, walking around the bed to go and I groan trying to get up, I still had some problem getting up, "Hey! Tell me, Elena!" I shout before she left the room, so this was type of advantage she draws from my hurt leg? Running away from confrontation, "Stop it."

"Why?" she turns around, she looked furious, "Why should I tell you about my life when you don't tell me about yours? I've asked you so many times about why you're acting like a complete asshole." She yelled. I finally get up and manage to walk up to her, she doesn't move further, till I get to her, I hold her arms pulling her up against me, "Mason? What did he do, tell me, is this why you don't want to ever go back? Because he threatened you? Because if he did-" her eyes close in frustration, "he didn't threaten me Damon."

"you're defending him again? I haven't forgotten how you threw yourself at him that night-" I say with spite, she pulls away from me, "He's dead Damon, fucking dead!" she spat, standing against the door frame, "And you know who killed him? ME! I did it, I killed him." Her eyes wide and bloodshot now, tears started to form in them, she moved forward and pushed me a little, "I killed him." She repeated with sharp intake of breaths, off all the thoughts I didn't think she would have killed him, why? She can't do that, Elena was- harmless, I tried to tell myself, I can't imagine her standing tall and proud with Mason's blood flowing under her steps, "Why?" my voice low, mainly because she was having a full blown nervous breakdown in front of me, shaking and crying as if she had been containing it all for this moment, "I don't know." She said between sobs, moving forward, I hug her and pull her closer against me as her small frame shook with her cries, "Toby's men were looking for me and Mason happened to be there , he said he'd take me home and despite everything I don't know how stupid I was to believe him, but soon he just started to take the road that lead out of town, telling me how I had crushed his pride and he'll take revenge on me. Damon I tried but I couldn't set myself free, we were out of town and he intended to rape me, following by killing me, Klaus found me." she cried pressing her face against my chest, "And he beat Mason to death with a giant rock and I didn't stop it, nor did I help him, because I wanted him to die, we came back and didn't talk about it again, I had to act like I didn't do all that because I was coming to see you." She looked up at me, clutching the material of my shirt, "I couldn't tell you then, and I wanted to keep this a secret because I always act like it was a bad dream, but it's not! It's real Damon, Mason is dead."

"Shh." I kiss the top of her head over and over, my own eyes get watery at her form, she couldn't be blamed for this, oh I wanted to hurt a dead man, I wanted to kill a man that was already dead. I hate him for making Elena so scared. For making her feel like she could never share this with anyone. I walk her back to the bed and make her sit down, "I am sorry, so sorry I asked." I cupped her face, she shook her head and got ahead, wrapping her arms around me, "I am scared, I still am."

"I know it'll be okay,"

"Klaus told me to not cry about it." She sniffled and I sigh, my delicate harmless Elena, she would never hurt anyone intentionally- and to think she put me first despite feeling so fucked up about whatever's been happening in Mystic Falls made me feel so guilty, I had been selfish, "You can cry if that's what you want." I kiss her forehead and she looked up, her eyes swollen from all the crying, "Don't push me away from you, I don't think I'd ever get used to life without you."

"Why would I want to? I love you." I cup her face and make her look at me, I wipe away her tears and close the distance between our lips, kissing her without tongue, when I pull back, she's looking down at her lap, "Elena." I shake her thigh to make her look at me, "I'll always love you, this doesn't change anything, stop thinking about it."

"I know." She swallowed thick, "I can trust you I know that." I smile and cup her face, making her look at me, "Being or not being together, I love you baby, well-" I swallow thick, "If you think starting fresh is going to help our twisted and jinxed lives, I am ready to give a shot." She chuckles softly at the selection of my words, "I mean if you want me to give this up-"

"Yes." She said eagerly, "I do, I do want you to give this up, we can start here, what's so bad about this place, when Klaus and Enzo move out- one can be our guest room, one can be the nursery." She wipes the remains of tears on her cheeks with the back of her hand and smiles excitedly, "Three kids, I want two girls and a boy." She held both my arms, "The store I work in now, maybe they will hire, we can both work there?" I scrunch my nose up, "A store?"

"Oh where ever you want to work just say yes, tell me you want this." She said in between a giggle, "Okay, I do- I do want this, baby."

She jumps into my arms and I grunt a little from the force. "Sorry, I got too excited." She chuckled kissing my shoulder, "I love you! Oh I love you so much." She said in the most cheerful voice.

(-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-)

A/N: hey guys, I know I haven't been updating much stories, actually I was doing some management work for my sister, I didn't research much for this chapter so if anyone finds anything offending/ out of order, excuse me I didn't have the time, I had been running around 24/7 office to office, even got soaked wet in a freaking thundery rain and caught the flu, my freaking whole body ached and I just wanted to write a chapter of something. PLEASE REVIEW! (Ignore typos, I'll fix them asap)

Please also check Scareltt2112's story "if I forget you' and 'miss September' those are amazing stories, my personal fav being IFFY.


	11. Heaven's a place on earth with you

DAMON'S POV

My life isn't mine anymore, it's yours, you saved me, you made me smile, you gave me reason and that should be enough for me.

My leg is better, I can walk fast and six days ago, I tried some running- though this kind of activity had been 'rare' it was not as tiring. I've found work as a labor at a new 'construction site' for an apartment complex. It wasn't advised by a doctor but I feel like I shouldn't be working this way, I don't have much choices and I am tired of Elena spending all her money on us. My money is in Mystic Falls and Klaus would be going after a while to pick it up, both the boys work around too. I have to credit Elena to push away that depression I faced after my prison break out. If I didn't work, I'd probably go deeper into it, the memories still very vivid are just causing less 'problems' as I am dead tired when I get home.

I don't know what has happened to me, I know I love Elena, yet touching her or having her touch me upsets me, I used to daydream about her in prison to a point where it had started to torture me, yet now sharing the same room, the same bed- I was on another wavelength of 'crazy' for taking this for granted, will this be forever? Had I started to blame her? even though I love her, it's just not working anymore. I don't want to lie to the woman I love.

Today I'll not disappoint her, I'll show her how much I love her, I buy a bouquet of white and raspberry color lilies, I know for a fact Elena likes fragrance a lot, she brought in a lot of flowers in the last months, ever since we've started living together, I've found out so much about her, the way she talks, the things she likes- everything about her is endlessly interesting. I buy some bread, frozen meat and some potatoes like I saw on the 'needed' list today and headed home. I had a house now, a person living there, well persons.

When I enter, I hear the usual conversations going on between Enzo and Klaus, but this time Elena is there too, talking about God knows who? Some 'old' road trip thing of them? Call me whatever, but Elena and the guys weren't my favorite 'group'. Maybe it was a 'man' instinct or an insecurity, maybe jealousy. "Who told you to use that bathroom anyway?" Elena giggled.

"You did!" Klaus accused in a humorous way, "you know how grossed out I get from-"

When they see me at the living areas threshold, their conversation stops, Elena gets up from the couch and dusts her hand, "You're home, finally, the guys were starving." She took the things from me and kisses my cheek, heading for the kitchen, "You brought me flowers?"

"They didn't have any roses." I say with a shrug, she chuckles, walked across and hooked her arm around my neck, "Trying to be all cute now are we?" she rose on her heels and pecked my lips, then turned around, keeping everything in it's place, "I've already made dinner, guys brought a lot of groceries today?"

"Did they now?"

She nodded with a smile as she started getting out the plates, "Nik, Enzo, you guys come get your plates."

I wait as she makes a full plate of everything for them, vegetables, meat, bread, even soup- then she gets our food ready, "At least wash your hands." She huffed.

My lips parted as I realized I had been standing here the whole time, why did the guys bought her stuff? Was this a regular thing? The dinner was quiet because maybe 'I' was the kill joy in the room, those were my friends and this was my girlfriend, yet I was being excluded?

I am not even finished I just get up and toss my plate carelessly on the table, getting up to go. "What's up with him?" I hear Enzo.

"It's just his face." Klaus commented , "All fucked up."

"Guys-" Elena interrupts and gets up, she follows me into the room, "Is something wrong? Did you not like it?"

"Like what?" I ask as I take off my shirt- my muscles are aching at this point, "The steak I made." She asks from standing behind me, I turn around and I see her eyes travel down my face to my chest, then she looks up at me.

"it's not the steak, just we shouldn't be accepting monetary help this way."

"Oh Damon, it was just a gift." She explains it to me like I was a kid, I roll my eyes, "Well this should be the first and last time." Her eyes widen a tad bit before she nods, "Okay then."

"Wait." I narrow my eyes, she's not looking at me in the eye, as if she is hiding something, "This isn't the first time?"

"Well I didn't know your 'feelings' about it." She pursed her lips and places her hands on her hips, "Pretty much every day, they help a little bit with something-"

It's not as if she did it on purpose, I can't be mad, it's not something to be mad over, they live here, they should 'help' right? "It's fine, I don't know I am being sensitive over shit like this."

"Ah you like to be grumpy." She playfully hit my shoulder, "It's what I like-" her arms link around my neck, "How you're so soft at times and other times, you're this stubborn, wreck less man, do I like it all the time? No, but do I want you to change? Absolutely not." She grinned, rising on her toes and crashing her lips against mine, I could hear her hum as she opened her mouth for me, her tongue dancing around mine as her hands slowly started to trace down on my chest. My hands slip under her ass, picking her up, a sigh escaped her as she wrapped her legs around my body before returning to crash her lips against mine, she bit into my lower lip gently, and chuckled, her forehead fell against mine, her fingers running through my hair, as I put her down on the bed and part to lift the hem of her dress, she raised her hands to get out of the dress and lets out a sigh when it comes off, I throw it back and place a kiss at the junction of her neck and her shoulder, she's taking deep breathes, her amazing bust rising and falling as I kiss down to the middle, and undid her bra- tearing it from her, she giggles against my head, "Calm down, tiger." I look up at her beaming face before slowly taking her hard rosy bud into my mouth, she threw her head back, her lips parted slightly and her grip on my shoulders became hard when I rolled my tongue around the nipple, "Oh God." She arched her back, a light smile on her agape mouth. I let it go, taking the other dry hard bud into my warm mouth, I could feel her body's temperature rising, as if she was melting right there, "Ahh, planning to make me cum oh… this way?"

I chuckle at her soft moans, even though they have such a strong effect on me, she shakes her head and holds the back of my neck, "I am ready, baby- already, I know- it's quick, please." She pushed me slightly, her hand hooking in my pants, her eyes focused down, finding the zipper, she quickly undid the belt and unzipped my jeans- moving them down with her legs, "God, you're so handsome." She breathes and then looks at me, her lips find their way from my lips, down to my chin, neck to my shoulder- "I missed you- I missed this." Her lips press against my chest, I move my hand down to her lace panties and a tearing sound follows it. She gets back eagerly, her arms around my back, her hands gripping my shoulders as I widen her legs, getting a hiss out of her as I slam into her, she throws her head back, biting into her lower lip the hardest she could, as I pulled out slightly, slamming back in with force, I just had to think about Elena, how much I want her every second of every day and yet I couldn't get myself to pleasure her and myself. She arches up, returning movements and feels so good it is getting curses out of my mouth, I bite into her neck as I pound into her, pinning her hands on either side of her head, she moans my name over and over till she finds her release with me, our frantic movements slow down until the only sounds between us is our racing heartbeats and our breath, I lift my head from her neck to look at her, the little light from the side lamp is making her face glow, she's catching her breath just like me, but then smiles- followed by chuckle, "I think it broke."

"What?" I whisper back, planting a kiss on her swollen lips, she kisses me back passionately before pulling back, "The bed, I heard it crack" she giggled, I look up and sure enough our head board it is separated from the left. I slowly pull out of her and roll to my side, "I'll fix it but we should probably get a new."

"Oh yeah." She said sitting up and breathing deep, she crawls to my side and lies down, resting her head on my chest and put my arm around her, I smile at the gesture and kiss the tip of her nose, "I love you." She whispered and brushed her lips against mine slowly, "I love you more." I say with a half-smile, patting the back of her head, we look at each other for some moments before she sat up, "I have to use the bathroom." She smiled and crawled out, picking up my shirt, she puts the oversized back V-neck on and goes to the bathroom.

I look around for a while before I pick up the remote and turn the TV on, I don't want to think right now.

(-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-)

ELENA's POV

When I come back from the bathroom, I see Damon sitting up a little in bed, our brown covers on him, exposing some of his chest- he was watching TV. See, that's what annoys me, always having your eyes stuck on it, care to ask for round 2? You haven't even made up for a week yet. I roll my eyes and crawl back to our ruined bed and take my position, this time he gets his arm around me before I can do it. His eyes are locked on the TV, a news program is on, and he's way too invested in it to even notice I am here. I let my arm around him and kiss his cheek, "You never told me I had to be so jealous of a TV."

"hmm." He doesn't give an accurate answer and strokes her cheek with his fingers, when I look on the TV I saw an 'arrest' happening, 'bank robbery'

"Honey-" she whispers slowly, he turns his head towards me, "You know during questioning- they just sit you down for hours, like totally fuck up your head."

"huh?" I didn't know where that came from, "They make you crazy with tiring methods, maybe you'll confess to horrible things that you haven't even done."

"Did that happen?" I ask

"Sometimes." He pursed his lips, "It scared me the first few times before I had Josh. You know i-"

Then he stopped, I lick at my dry lips and ask, "What?"

"I was thinking about Ric, I never told him about anything- can't go back and he can't come out." He sat back and sighed, "Can't believe he was all adjusted in that hell."

"Then don't think about it." I cup his face, "Baby it's not your problem anymore." I say and kiss his mouth, "Please don't be sad." I kiss his lips over and over until he cups my face, pulling me from him slightly, "He didn't deserve to be there, Elena. A lot of people there aren't bad people."

"I know, I do-"

"You know how much of a hell that is? I can't get over it, me! that's how bad it is." He spat, "I feel like I am suffocating every second, I don't even know where to start re-building myself because everything is in pieces."

"Damon, What's- Please just calm down, I am right here with you, you're not alone." I say softly, slowly stroking the sides of his face, trying to calm him down, "You're not broken, you don't have to re-build-"

"Like hell Elena, every day I try so much and it all-" the muscles in his body clench, I can feel how tensed up he is as I see water sparkling in his eyes, I can't believe, I've never seen him cry; and I can tell he's trying to not cry, I swallow thick and wrap my arms around him, hugging him tightly, I can feel his arms locking around me slowly, I stoke the back of his hair, resting my head on his shoulder, I can feel the tear that falls down on my shoulder to my back, I move my hands on his back, "I know, I do."

"I don't want to be this weak man, Elena, I want to do whatever you've wanted." His voice still had composure but I could feel how 'broken' he was, "You're not weak Damon, I know, I would never call you weak, you know I understand don't you?"

"If I did, I'd not be this, but I am scared- even more of the fact that I'll lose you to this, you shouldn't be with someone like me." he said above a whisper, my lips parted at his words, he had never suggested to give up on him ever, I pulled away and held his shoulders, he was looking down, not looking me in the eye, "I love you and you deserve better than someone like me."

"No I don't , I deserve you." I said firmly, cupping his face, "You are not going to let this push me away from yourself Damon, we are not that weak."

I hear a sigh from his mouth and he looks up at me, no more tears but his eyes are still sparkling, "Do you think I want to? I want to live- just the way we thought, I want to be able to go to work, come back and make you happy any way I can, but I can't."

"It's only been three days Damon."

"I am miserable, Elena, I am a criminal on a run, you have to hide because of me,to live a life where I have haunted memories of my time in." he got up the bed, not caring about his naked form as he picked up a flower vase I had bought last week and threw it against the wall, "And I got nothing for every abuse, I thought that this is enough, but its not really." He shouted at me, he clenched his fists and moved back, "And you don't deserve that, you don't deserve a broken fuck like me, if I can't protect myself how the fuck am I supposed to protect you?"

I am shook from the sudden shift in his conversation and just swallow thick, "But i-" I move down the bed and take slow towards him, "I don't think that, I know you'll die before you let anything happen to me."

"Yes I would but what after that? I barely survived last time and I am done, Elena- this is all started when I don't even remember, and I am expected to survive, it's not my choice that trouble is following me, and it's going to come here- to pretend it isn't is being an idiot, I am not going to be selfish." He took steps back till he reached the door, "Just go away."

"No." I move forward, "I am not taking a step back from this, I was exactly the way you are when we met, I felt broken and lost, it's never going to fix itself, you need me- just the way I needed you, everything is going to be okay." I lick at my dry lips and take a step forward, holding my hand forward as if comforting a 'scared pet'

"Don't worry baby, trust me." I smile slightly at him, he blinked, "Elena this relationship is-"

"I don't care about anything as much as you right now." I say softly, he looks at me with those sad eyes of his, he feels guilty, he feels scared for disappointing me, dragging me into this, "I should have never called you that day."

"Well you did and I don't regret it." I say a little more in a snappy tone, he swallows thick before giving me his hand, I let out a breath and go ahead, resting both my hands on his chest, "I am not scared, Damon, I am ready for the worst." His raises his hand slowly, tucking strands of my hair behind my ear, "I can't have you getting hurt."

"You can't hurt me." I say with a reassuring smile and cup his cheek, "Stop caring about me once in a while." I wrap my arm around his neck and lean in taking his lower lip between my lips, slowly we move back our bed, breaking our kiss for breaths, until we are back on our bed, I straddle him now, taking my time, placing small butterfly kisses all over his face, then I place slow and wet kisses down his neck, I could feel the tension releasing from his body, I could hear his breath speed up, his fingers moving in my hair, like he appreciated what I was doing to him, "Just don't push me away if you don't want to hurt me." I plead, kissing the top of his chest, his hand slid down my side, under my shirt, and I feel him cupping my breasts, pinching my nipples, I moan rubbing my lower body against his, he lets out a groan and shifts me slightly, taking off his shirt from my body, looking at me as If time stopped, like I am damn perfection, his hands move up my waist to my breasts, his lips part as he cups them, pushing them up together and stuffing his face against it I take the signal and move up to slowly sit down on his erect member, letting it penetrate me, I squeeze his length inside me getting a sharp breath out of him, my own head fell back from the impact as I move slightly, "Oh." my grip on his shoulders tighten, probably leaving marks, as I move up and down and rotate my hips, his head falls back on the pillow and he's letting out that deep guttural growl which just makes me all sorts of crazy, I plan on making him feel loved and wanted, make him feel so needed that he gives up this idea of him not being enough, I speed up my movements, my eyes clench close as the repetitive hard strokes are driving me insane, I know he's enjoying me as much, our warm skins feel one, our breaths sound the same, realizing how much I've been deprived of this intimacy, I lean forward and cup his face, crashing my mouth against him, his movements don't slow down causing me to moan as he kisses me back, clutching my hair in his hand for leverage, soon I feel like I am on the edge breaking from our kiss, I pant, "Come with me, love." he blinks in approval to my plead and holds my hips, thrusting up slow and deep, I moan at the force, calling out his name between breaths as I felt the world crash around me, falling into pieces, he too released at the same moment, every wave passing through me elongating my pleasure as my movements slow down and I let my head fall on his chest as I tried to catch my breath, his hand crawls up my back and cups the back of my head, pressing kisses against the top of my head, till I looked up and he planted them on my forehead and the tip of my nose, then pecking me, "This feels like a dream am going to wake up from, because I've never been so paranoid for a bubble to pop Elena."

"Bubble?"

"being happy, I am scared of being happy- because it's going to go down in flames like it does always." He cupped the side of my face, tucking my wild hair away, "I always keep my mouth shut because I fear it'll get fucked up but it doesn't even matter if I do or not, my Dad came to see me a while back and I was mad at him but inside I was so- somewhat convinced that we'll be together and then that didn't happen, then I met my brother and I thought I finally found someone but they just took him away." He pursed his lips, though his glass blue eyes on me, I knew he was looking into his past, not at me, the back of his hand stroking my cheek, "And then Dad never showed up ever, he isn't a bad father to my brother, just me. He never was my 'father', just a man who knocked up my mother, I didn't matter to the both of them."

"But Damon that's not me."

"I don't know any more Elena, I fell in love with you and the universe screwed me just on time, I can't let myself be happy." He sat up shifting me, he slid out of me and I was straddling him, I pouted at how hopeless he was, feeling like I couldn't do anything right now, I just hugged him, he rested his head on my shoulder as I patted his head, "I know Damon, I understand- but you can't be scared of the universe, I love you, nothing is going to change that."

"Nothing?" he asked me in a whisper. I felt it was ridiculous for him to ask, I kissed his temple, "Maybe death."

(-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-)

DAMON's POV.

Elena's trying way too hard to keep me in a cheerful mood and while I find it thoughtful, it's as annoying, from making everything I like to jokes and games- she isn't supposed to 'entertain' me. Its bad pressure. When I am done with breakfast, I dust off my shoes and clean them, after I put them on, I hear the horn outside, I roll my eyes when I walk outside and Elena's waving her hand at me from the car, I walk to it and open the driver's door, "You- out, now."

She stays put, not shook at all, "Get in the other seat, I am going to drive you to work."

"Elena don't rattle me. Get out and go to work, I don't have time for this." I say putting my hands on my hips, she doesn't budge, "Hey, hey Salvatore watch the tone and get into the car like a good little boy, I am just driving you there, what's the big deal."

I give up at this point and walk across to sit in my seat, "Freaking ninny."

"Did you just call me a ninny?" she narrows her eyes starting the car, I look out the window ignoring the topic and receive a punch from her to my shoulder, "so why are you so embarrassed about me driving you to work?"

"I am not embarrassed but you've been stuck like gum in my hair, you're starting to act like my mother." I say cringing. She chuckled, "That's weird, wasn't your Mom a terrible parent?" I clench my fists as her stupid attempt of a joke.

"I didn't mean it in literal sense, you're just acting like my Mom should have, but she was a bitch."

Elena hisses, "There there now, all I am trying to do is giving us some bonding time." She shrugged and shifted the gear, the car sped up pretty good, she was very accurate in her turns- so not like she hadn't done this before, "So who taught you this?"

"Umm a friend in school." She sighed, I frown, "Charlie?"

"uh No, my friend who's in the town patrol, Matt Donovan, he taught me a lot of things even some maintenance stuff about it-"

"In exchange for?" I asked looking out the window, knowing she'd be mad, she wasn't surprisingly, "Like every other prestigious whore, I paid him." She rolled her eyes, "He was a greedy little kid, he'd kill himself for a quarter."

"Hmmm."

"Elena." I say after a while, she raises her brows, not looking off the road but asking me to talk, "I know you want me to snap out of this but this isn't your responsibility, you're definitely hoping for what's impossible."

"So what? Suddenly everything I do is discredited? Damon we're not in Mystic falls anymore, I am not a normal girl, I've put my life on the line for this and you're telling me it was the wrong time to jump?"

"You know I am just tired right now okay? And for the last time if you don't want these things to be dis-credited then stop doing them, it's starting to piss me off." I snarl, the site is here thankfully and she is quiet now, I sigh, "By that I mean-"

"Just go already." She sits back and looks up and the roof of the car, "Don't even come back if everything I do is so annoying all of a sudden."

"I didn't say that." I frown and leaned forward and cup the side of her face turning her face to me, "You understand you're smothering me with all this love?"

"yes but-"

"Just be the Elena I know, I love you for caring so much and I know me telling to stop won't stop it , but I just want to make it clear, you don't have to tire yourself, I love you." I say firmly, she pouted, "I am not doing it to secure this, I just- I want to make you happy."

"I am happy, I am happy to be waking up next to you after dreaming about it for half an year." I cup her face, "So stop annoying me, come here." I pull her closer and wrap my arms around her , pressing a hard kiss against her mouth, she melts against me, parting her lips ever so slowly from me, her smiling eyes gazed at me, "Okay I'll tone it down,."

I shout a 'yes' in a whisper and she hits my shoulder for it, I get out of the car and run across to her side, I grab the back of her neck bringing her closer, "Stay safe baby." I kiss her once again and this time she gives me a push, "I am getting late now, bye! Bye ! Bye."

I roll my eyes at how she quickly she reverses the car and moves away, she sends a flying kiss my way as she leaves giggling, I wave my hand at her, feeling stupid, she wasn't going to tone it down right? I shook my head with a smile and move towards the site, "Ay Salvatore!" Chace calls me from the back, I turn around and shrug, "Someone's here to see you."

"Who?"

"Caesar James, I think- from your home town."


	12. Young and in love

"Caesar." The word leaves my mouth as I enter the room and look at the man sitting Infront of me, he has his usual calm demeanor, not once in my life have I seen him frown, he looks almost identical to his brother Cade, but now looking at him this up-close I can tell there are some differences , like the typical gangster that he is, there are some marks of old stiches on the side of his neck, a few marks on his face from previous fights but his green eyes shone through well- not the good shine, not the gleam that I see in Elena's orbs of chocolate but the shine where you know it's pure hell fire and he destroys in the proximity of himself. The room smelt of fresh paint , the drop sounds of water from one corner, I suspect a leak- this was the resting cabin for all the workers but you wouldn't want to leave anything too expensive here though. "Damon Salvatore, finally."

"How did you find me?" I asked in a threatening tone not knowing where the warn came in from, the corner of his mouth now crooked to my voice, he new what was going on beneath me, he knew 'I was scared'.

"Not too hard honestly." He said in somewhat condescending voice as if my new life thing was ridiculous to him, "But what I do know is that you are not working with my brother anymore."

I was starting to the math in my head, this man was here for something else other than killing me or turning me in to the police but exactly what can I give him? I was no longer working with Cade so he couldn't use that against me, as if he read my mind- he gestured for me to take the seat in front of him, I looked at him up and down and without me asking, he rolled his eyes, going through his pockets and took out his gun, completely relaxed as it sat it down near his feet, before I could even make a move he chuckled, "Don't even try touching that."

"Wasn't going to." I say and kick the gun away as I sat Infront of him, "What are you here for?"

He sighed a deep breath and looked up from his lap, "Hmm how do I say this Damon, but I am going to require your help." His sudden behavior looking like a big pretend acting like he 'needed' my help more than ever, I narrowed my eyes on him as he continued, "I want a revenge on your father."

"Father?" I was confused, who the fuck has this man confused me with before I could ask my million questions or just tell him to not waste my time, he nodded, "Giuseppe Salvatore, moved god knows where with my money."

"Umm so?" I couldn't help but laugh, this man was unbelievable, "Wow what a waste of time. Listen Caesar- I haven't heard from him since- I cant even count how many years so even if I wanted to work for you, I couldn't."

He in a second dragged the gun back with his feet and threw it up in air, catching it and pointing at me, "Sit down Damon."

I frown, why was he unable to understand this simple thing, if he has done such a deep research on Giuseppe, he should know our relationship, I wasn't unarmed so I sat back down, "look I haven't really-"

"I know bastard son- yada yada yada." He moved his gun along with his words, moving it so carelessly that I was concerned for a second, "That is why you are alive, for the longest time I was scheming to use you against him to bring him back, but I recently found out how much of a dick your father is."

"Yes exactly so why-"

"Shhhh." The sounds he made annoyed me, I gritted my teeth and lowly growled, he chuckled continuing, "But he loves Stefan."

'Stefan.' What did he mean? Did it possibly meant that Stefan was okay? Or was he in danger, I didn't know why I cared- but I felt a sudden extinct to protect him- he was sick, he was little- well if he was alive he would be a young man, "What did you do to him?"

"Are you concerned, because this is going to be hard." He chuckled darkly, it made me clutch my hands- what did he do to that little kid? How dare he! "Caesar I swear-"

"Relax Damon, he's alive, in fact you'd be delightful to know that he's looking for you." He said in his fake cheery voice which made me wanna punch him as hard as I could, Stefan was looking for me? how did Caesar know and what was his business with Stefan, before I could ask, he started explaining, "He's staying in Mystic falls since the last two weeks and is desperate to find you, you should have seen the look on his face when I told him you were in jail, god so heartbroken, that kid really wants his big brother."

"I don't get where you are getting with this."

"Well Giuseppe is in shadows, I know kidnapping Stefan would be a waste, I cant trust Giuseppe with wanting to save him, if he can abandon one of his sons, he can abandon them both, so here I am- giving you an opportunity to meet Stefan and then take me to Giuseppe through him." I frowned, why would I do that? I don't even know their family anymore- those were just people, but in my heart there was a small corner for Stefan- it hurt to hear that Stefan was trying to find me so he can mend our relationship, firstly I was ecstatic about the fact that he survived, I truly didn't expect that, I had known him for hardly a day but he was the only person I felt who didn't disappoint me as family, Lily and Giuseppe; both made me cringe. Giuseppe more than lily, I don't blame her for much. I'll always blame Giuseppe, not like he cared. "why would I?"

"Because you care about Stefan." He cocked his head to a side and smiled wickedly at me, "You know how angry I can get when things don't go my way."

I raise a brow at him and sigh, "What are you going to do to Giuseppe, if I say yes to what you want me to do."

He looked up as if thinking, the corner of his mouth twitching as if he was actually thinking, "By the way he fled, probably kill him."

"No." I snap and get up, "I won't do it then."

He looked at me as if I was crazy and got up the seat in front of me as well, though an inch or two lower- he had some big dark shadow all around him making him seem way taller than he actually was, "is this what they call a blood bond?"

"Look this isn't really my business, I hardly know Giuseppe or his son so can you leave me alone now?" I say with some left confidence I had left- probably last, he would never know I care about Stefan, I don't want him to use it against me, I hear a low growl from his mouth and next hear the voice of a metal lighter he threw across the room in his anger, "SO I guess I have no choice left Damon, if I can't get back my money or my revenge, I guess all that is left his killing Stefan, besides my money is what saved him in the first place."

I tried my best to stay composed, if I play this long enough, I know it would work, Stefan's recovery must have required a lot of money because taking money from Caesar seemed way too irrational even for Giuseppe, but then, when did I ever knew him?

"Don't take my work seriously huh?" he asked with rage and swallowed thick as if writing the words into his brain, his eyes now showed determination- as in the 'you will be sorry'. If I just pretend 'Stefan is already dead' it wouldn't fix anything, because I know he is not, he is okay, he has a big chance at life, he possibly cares about me. Before Caesar could walk past me, I spoke, "Stop- don't hurt him." My voice held defeat, I knew that if I acted like I didn't care long- it would work but Cade and Caesar were both psychos, I couldn't risk them taking the 'good' decisions.

"That's my boy." He said in his usual patronizing tone, the crooked smile returned with a whole lot of satisfaction on his face, "I knew you and your father aren't the same, he is just one big son of a bitch."

The words weren't wrong, if i had to choose between a caring brother or a deceptive father, the choice was obvious- besides I couldn't help him last time.

(-TVD-TVD-TVD-)

I came back early that day, I had to think of a plan- either to bring Stefan or go there, I couldn't understand right now but I had to think and think quick because he had given me less time. Even though it was mid- day I could hear voices from outside the cabin, when I went in I hear Elena and Klaus are in a conversation. Elena probably came back from her shift but Klaus? Don't know, Klaus wasn't much of a talk-talk person but they were getting along, way too much, I wasn't jealous but sometimes I got annoyed by the over-friendly behavior, I had seen my friend's behavior with majority of the women they knew. The conversation was about some music group, discussing their peaks and downfall , it didn't stop after I showed up, just stopped for a second before being resumed. I went to take a shower and while I was under the warm water, all I could think about was what Stefan was doing in mystic falls? how was he? What did he look like now?

When I stepped outside, the chill of the still air in the room made me want to change into warm clothes immediately, I towel dried myself and got the thick maroon V-neck with a pair of jeans. Soon Elena walked inside the room and shut the door after herself, "Hungry?"

"Ahuh." I said almost enthusiastically, "I wanted to talk to you."

"hmm." She said making the bed and picking up my previous clothes, "I -uh, have to go to Mystic falls."

She looked over her shoulder, shocked , as if I had went insane, "What?"

"I have to see my brother, he's looking for me." I say after a sigh and turn to her completely, she leaves the clothes at the foot of the bed and steps closer, "But uh- it's not safe, it hasn't even been half an year yet."

"I know sweetie. I know." I cup her face, wanting to soothe her down- the sudden worry in her eyes melt my heart all the time "But this is important, he might get in trouble-"

"But why is it important- you hardly know him Damon- is he worth all the risk?"

I nod, "Elena I have to take a risk here, it's my brother we're talking about." Her mouth opened in an 'o' "the one you literally don't know."

"But I told you about him, I know- it's stupid, but – look at it this way, maybe I can go back to town and see what's going on, about us, maybe I'll be able to get the money I left at my place." I tried to put many advantages I could, she listened to me patiently and swallowed thick, "You're not going to stop, are you?"

No matter how much I tried to reason it, the truth was that yes, I wouldn't stop, I pursed my lips and she understood what I meant, "Fine. Then I'll go with you." She said firmly, before I could protest the idea, she interrupted, "I don't care if you find it annoying, I am going with you- whether we have to hide or not, I am not letting you go without me."

"Okay, you can go, besides- I will be worried about you anyway- I promise we aren't going to get caught." I give her a gentle smile as I stroke her cheeks, I don't know why I am putting our lives on the line for Stefan, why did he have to come to Mystic Falls, he should have known, no matter what my relationship with his father, I still care about him like the day I saw him- nothing ever changed. Elena had wrapped her arms around me, pressing her face against my chest, as if hiding from the universe, I stroked the back of her soft hair as she whispered in her soothing hoarse voice, "You won't let them break your heart, again right?" she asked looking up at me now, breaking my heart? I don't know if they ever broke my heart, if disappointment is counted, then oh yes, Giuseppe intensely disappointed me,

"Of course not, you're here to protect it- you're doing a good job." I give her a playful wink, she smiles at me and leans forward crashing her lips against mine, her mouth leaving sweet, deep kisses on my lips.

(-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-)

Elena's Pov

He looks adorable, trying to handle all the driving- he clearly wants to sleep but is too shy to ask for a swap, however when he jolts the fifth time, I ask him and he nods parking the car to a side, it's Friday night and we've heard a lot from both Enzo and Klaus about our getaway trip- I felt like they had a clue what we were doing but Damon dismissed them with the it's none of your business. We were taking the rocky woods road, avoiding all tolls.

He was completely exhausted , not sparing me a look and just falling asleep that second. I smiled at the little voices he made while he was asleep while I drove through the woods, Even in the given circumstances, I was still happy- it had been days since I had given up on him, he wasn't ready to let all that stuff go, but now with his brother showing up, he really looked like he was excited and looking forward to seeing him, I loved the reborn flicker of excitement in his eyes.

About an hour and half later I hear him waking up, it's close to dawn and the sunlight is disturbing his peaceful sleep, I reach and stroke the side of his face, while I drive the car, he lets his cheek fall against my palm like a pillow, while he is trying to adjust to the light, "Good morning ,Stella."

I raise a brow at him as he opens his eyes and sighs "Oh it's you."

I pull my hand back and shove at his shoulder in fake anger when he chuckles, "It's so easy to make you all frowny miss Gilbert." He says with a little pout, I roll my eyes at his terrible attempt at humor as he sits up straight, "When did you take the wheel?"

"Don't you remember?" I ask in wonder, if he was so tired that he couldn't remember that, he would have surely killed us.

"Now that you mention." He sighs and gets ahead, pressing a kiss to my cheek, "Come on park it, you should get some rest."

"I am fine." I grin at him without any slowing down. He doesn't protest much, as if still trying to adjust from his short nap. There is a moment of silence in the car, but I don't mind it, I am happy right now- we don't need our silences filled anymore. It doesn't feel uncomfortable. He laces his hand with mine and when I look in his direction, he gives me genuine smile, which makes my heart swell- he's so happy about getting to meet Stefan, I hope it's all worth it.

"Elena, I need to tell you something." He was not looking me in the eye when he said that, "In jail, Elena- I uh, a gang wanting to get back at me, it almost- got crazy, I-"

"Tell me." I squeeze his hand letting the gear go for a moment, "Please-"

He spoke way too soon, "They tried to fuck me, okay? I couldn't stop them- i." I don't know how and why, I let his hand go and slow the car down first, eventually parking it at the side, my mind blowing up with questions, "what?"

"Toby- he tried to rape me as revenge, it didn't happen, I had to bust both his eyes for it." He looked disgusted as he explained, "I know I should have told you- but I was ashamed of myself." He confessed, still looking very much ashamed, I frown as I look at his form, my heart is throbbing in my chest with pain? Or sadness, I don't know- I reach forward and wrap my arms around him, "You shouldn't be."

"Stop it Lena." He pushes me from himself, "I am not upset, it was-"

I cup his face, "No Damon it's okay to be upset, you're not a fucking machine. I don't expect this sort of-"

"I know, but I can't, it hurts me, I know you think it's bull crap but I am capable of saving myself, I am! I am capable of protecting you, I am not weak."

"I didn't say you were." I sigh and stroke his cheek, making him look me in the eye, "If you think this is going to make me think less of you, or tarnish your masculine image in my head, that's not going to happen, I love you." I press my lips to his in a small kiss before pulling back to look into his blue orbs, "I am always going to love you- I know you will protect me. I don't doubt that, you have to let me in so I can protect you as well."

"Elena i-" he stopped, then just stared into my eyes, I sigh and let my forehead fall against his, "I don't know why I keep feeling this- but you being here with me- trying to comfort me, I've never felt this safe ever."

I smiled hearing his confession.

"You make everything go away- and I feel like this will scare you, that will- but you just , you surprise me by being there every time, I've never had that in my life, I am scared of messing up bad enough to lose you. I don't want to- everyday is a little harder, I feel like I am pulling you in with me to destruction- and I never wanted that, I wanted the exact opposite, seeing you at the Lockwood party, you looked so beautiful that night- I wanted to give you everything, a house as big as theirs, jewelry, clothes, big cars."

I chuckle as he goes on, "I don't want that Damon, if I wanted that- I'd probably be Mason's second wife." I hold on to his collar and smile, "I need to be with you, I need to feel alive like you make me- maybe we'll have all that together someday, I am not in a rush. For right now- I am just so happy to be in love."

"You are?" he asked though he knew the answer, I nod, "Just with a particular gentleman who looked way too sexy in a tux that day." I grin. He rolls his eyes, "Oh you're one of those girls?" he gives me the fake judgy look, I nod shamelessly and chuckle.

Regardless of my choices and preferences, he kisses me deep with his talented tongue, actually exploring my body with his talented hands, before I could move, he moved me out of my seat and I was on top of him, before he adjusted his seat, getting me on my back and under him- for months though the sex had been amazing- it felt kinda mandatory, today the pure animalistic twenty nine minutes of my life really was what I had wanted all this time, he was finally being his old self, loving me with no reserve. It always made me feel wanted, feel validated in a way. The rougher we got, the better it was because after all that we shared those quiet moments where we just listened to each other's breaths, laugh, tell each other how we loved each other. He wrapped me in his coat on top of my rough clothes and kissed me over and over as he switched the seat. He drove the rest of the way. We kept talking about maybe possible future road trips-making it sound a little vague, "So like a honeymoon?"

"Not exactly." He said in a nervous tone, I loved seeing his cheeks get warm and the nervous tones in his voice, "Marriage?" I acted like I was offended, I was not as strictly against it like I had been, he coughed, "What? I didn't say that."

"So you don't want to marry me?" I asked.

His mouth fell open and he was out of words, "I uh- I don't know."

"you don't know what?"

"Elena stop it." He chuckled, "What do you want?"

"You tell me, do you see a future here? "

"Of course." He said as if it was obvious as he looked at me for a second, "I've seen it the second I laid my eyes on you, if I ever want a family, if I ever want kids, I'd want to be a father to your kids." He said shuffling around nervously, testing boundaries- not trying to trigger me, "Hmm explains why you've been doing it with me without a condom." I lay back snuggling against his jacket, he looks at me and pursed his lips, 'Elena-"prepared to give his explanations. "Relax." I roll my eyes, "I am using contraceptives- for two months now." I sighs of relief and resorts to his driving, "I've been so forgetful- you don't need to spend so much on that, I'll get protection."

I nod and look ahead, "Well after that honeymoon maybe-"

He smiles politely and looks down, then reaches for my hand and squeezes it, "I can't wait."

.

.

.

(-TVD-TVD-TVD-)

A/notes: hey guys quick chapter, I appreciate you guys waiting on updates, I am a law student and have so much to study! But I love you guys so much so I have to update- next chapter we are starting 'the street crime' which will lead to the end.

Do you think they deserve a happy ending? What are your thoughts?

Also read my friend scarlett2112's new Christmas story, I am currently away from my phone so probably don't remember the name but the story is around "Damon cheering Elena up for Christmas ." loved it, so simple and beautiful. I don't have much time to read or write but I am going on a two to three day long weekend thing so please suggest any stories. And again PLEASE REVIEW


	13. Cashmere, cologne and white sunshine

I took a bite from my second muffin, looking at Damon sitting against the headboard of the bed as he read the paper. We were just outside the town in a motel. So far there wasn't anything upsetting or strange from what I noticed, and my intuition was clear, I didn't sense any danger. Well, we couldn't totally rely on 'senses' here. Sunlight was streaming in through the dirty window blinds. Damon was sitting with his red flannel shirt open, his chiseled torso half glowing under the sunlight and half covered by the paper. I was lying by the foot of the bed eating the muffin breakfast that he had got me. I put my leg up and grazed the back of the newspaper with my toe, "Damon!" He ignored my poking the first couple times but finally looked up from the newspaper. He held my thumb toe, "Let me catch up a little."

"I am bored, I've been watching you read that for the past thirty minutes," I said through my teeth and leaned forward in order to free my thumb from his grip. Instead, he held my wrist, moving me around and resting me on top of his lap. I let out a gasp at the sudden movement but ended up giggling, "Damon!"

I could see his perfect soft lips in the most gorgeous smile from a side view, as he let my foot go and wrapped his arm around my waist. "You think I am some kind of clown for your entertainment," he chuckled and lightly bit my ear to punish me. I let out a shriek, shaking my head, "No- of course not, but we got here yesterday, and we've been here today for a half a day, you shouldn't stall it further." Maybe it was my words but he tensed a little and let out a breath, "I know sweetie, I just- " There was a visible vulnerability in his eyes when I turned to look at him. He pursed his lips, "What if it's something I don't want?" He tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear, now looking at me with a question in his eyes, I shook my head slightly, "So what if he isn't Damon, you're just trying to do what you can for this, and if it's not the way you expect-"

"What I expect," he muttered, interrupting me. I nodded. "Then you have me, in exchange for everything that wasn't given to you. I'll love you more than all of the combined ever could," I say, stroking the side of his cheek at the end. He seemed relaxed with my constant declaration of loyalty to him but honestly, I felt like he needed to deal with this without the constant doses of validation. I cup his face and slowly let my lips press softly to his, he closed his eyes giving in to me, pulling me against him further and shoving his tongue into my mouth. I moaned when he slightly bit my lower lip and instantly ran his tongue over his mark, I wanted him – right now- but I didn't want to contribute to this pushing back the event of this trip. He had done that one too many times, I pulled back to see his puzzled look, his finger hooked in the strap of my bra already and I rolled my eyes moving away from him and lay back on the bed, pushing my foot against his chest. "Meet him and we will continue from right here."

He rolled his eyes, his hand wrapping around my ankle, "Don't be ridiculous." I pull my finger up in the air in front of his face, "Ah-uh, I am not going to have you make love to me while you are thinking about a conversation with your long-lost brother." He frowned at my rejection, genuinely seeming upset and sat up further from the headboard, I didn't want him to use our coupling for distraction purposes, which I felt he did a lot sometimes. Even I did initially, but our relationship was now important to me. "Well the other way around is me just thinking about you while I talk to him." It was somewhat cruel but sometimes I missed how 'desperate' he used to be for me. He was the embodiment of a fool in love, waiting outside my work for hours just to get shut down by me. A weird sadistic portion of me enjoyed it. God, I missed his puppy eyes. Getting up, I fixed my loose straps and went to sit on the chair near the bed. "That's too bad," I say. His mouth fell open at my sudden cold behavior and he came to the realization that it wasn't going to happen. He got up and stared at me in surprise, which was amusing to me. I shrugged and looked up at him, "What are you looking at?" Why was he so surprised? Does he think of me as an easy lay just because I love him? Oh hell no, it was on. I gave him my biggest bitchiest face which I am sure he recognized, where I just kept my lips a bit pouted and eyes narrowed, indicating that I would roll them with annoyance at his next statement. He definitely recognized that. "Aren't you a good girlfriend?" he said sarcastically, trying to trap me in his guilt web, but I played it safe by not falling for it and nodded, "I can't be one now, I didn't even pack your bib and your orange juice," I said above a whisper but just loud enough for him to hear, he was acting like a man child and he needed to hear it. With that I might have hit a nerve because he glared at me, giving up completely, and started buttoning his shirt, I probably killed his boner by being my classic bitch self. But If I am being honest, getting him angry occasionally turned me on. He would look at me from time to time as he was buttoning his shirt and I gave him a grin once our eyes met, and put my bare legs up on the table in front of me. He let out a breath and walked towards me, slowly blocking all the light with his body, as he stood tall in front of me. For a second I felt a little scared but didn't show it on my face as I had a small grin the whole time I looked up at him. He leaned down and pulled his jacket that was on the armrest from me and I moved back unflinching. He nodded, "Prepare yourself, baby, because when I come back you'll be losing mobility in your legs for the rest of the week."

"Just the week?" I arched a brow, leaning forward, our lips close enough for a kiss. He smirked, "Oh honey, you'll be sorry." He said moving back, I waved my hand as he was rushing out, "Looking forward, dear boyfriend!" He snapped back just that second as he shut the door, "You better."

(-TVd-TVd-TVd-)

Damon's POV

I was sitting in the new café that opened in town, 'Kirby's place'. It wasn't so great in aesthetic, just the same old outside tables with a helluva lot of flowers. I was wearing a baseball cap that was covering my face perfectly. Normally I wouldn't really be recognized here because I was never really in this part of town near the library. It was a very quiet no-gang place, which was a pet-peeve personally. I checked my watch again. I wondered if Caesar wasn't setting me up and Stefan would actually show up. Was Stefan even alive? The thoughts started to bother me. I certainly couldn't investigate about him here. Nervously I rolled a tissue on my plate into a ball and looked around. Well if Stefan doesn't show up I have something to look forward to and that's the no mercy sex with my daredevil girlfriend. It didn't matter what she said, the way she looked at me was absolutely driving me insane. Throwing orders and looks like she owned everything in this universe, it was so infuriating yet challenging in a way that I liked. The best part about it was the liberty for me to be as rough as I want because it's war right? Before I could think of ways to remove that snarky grin off her small face, I sensed someone slipping in the seat next to me. When I turned to look, I was surprised. Not that I wasn't expecting him, but it was real. He was alive! I never in a million years could have thought of this possibility. He had changed so much, grown so much. He looked like a man rather than the small pale boy he used to be. His hair was a shining dusty blond and his eyes emerald green. Unlike before his skin was smooth but he was still quite slim with slightly built shoulders, dressed in a round neck brown sweater and white pants. "Hey, I am Stefan Salvatore."

I was still in a state of shock, "Umm-"

"I was told you know about him-" he wasted no time in talking, his fingers rapidly tapping on the table as he gave me details. "I don't remember too much, but they say he escaped jail, it is-" I realized he was talking to me about me. I held my hand up and with the other pulled my cap off, "It's me, Damon." Did he not recognize me? Do I look that different I once was a few years ago? His mouth fell open at my words while I put my cap back on and he stood up instantly. I looked up at him and also stood up. Was he going somewhere? He looked at me with shock, probably thinking how could he have found me so easily. "Damon," he repeated my name looking up and down at me as if trying to match me with his blurry memories. In a second he pulled me into a tight hug, quite frankly embarrassing me. "How did I not- oh God, it is you!" He pulled back and looked at me once more, "Please sit down." That was a chance for me to look at how his previously swollen belly looked now. Needless to say, he looked slender all over. A bit too slender I must add, "I've been looking forever for you. I heard about the Mason thing."

"Yeah I- it was an accident." I didn't want to share all my experiences with him, obviously. He nodded in understanding. Why was he being so kind to me? "I know you must have been troubled when you heard about me but I am so thankful you met me." he pursed his lips and sat back in his seat. "This must be weird to you Damon but- meeting you when I did had left a big impact on my life." He palmed his face and huffed, "I had thought out a million things to tell you when I find you and now that you are right in front of me-"

"Stefan," I stopped him, "it's fine. How are you doing?" I couldn't help but look at him with the concern I used to have from a mental image of him dying. He smiled, "Of course I am. Geez, what has gotten into you?" he said with a chuckle. "I remember you were the first person to not do that, that's what was stuck with me."

"What?" I raised a brow.

"You know, talking to me because I am me, not because I was some boy about to die, you had no absolutely no pity, and that's what I needed then because every other person used to talk to me like I would die the next second." He bit the inside of his cheek as if annoyed at the thought, "But then you, ergh- you didn't look at me like that, you didn't want to make me happy because I was dying and that for the first time made me feel alive- in so many years." His eyes became a little watery, this all was so overwhelming for me, I didn't know as a teen boy that I needed to be extra nice to him because he was dying- he held my hand over the table and sucked up the unshed tears, "It was because of that- what pushed me to believe that I could live, and I started trying- and it worked, my body accepted the organ. I lived."

Never did I ever thought I'd hear this from someone, was he implying that I saved him? Was he here for that, "And I never got to thank you for that, for seeing me and not how disabled I was." I didn't know what to feel but I knew one thing, I was happy for him, I was happy that he had an actual life now, "I didn't do anything, Stefan, I know we spent two and a half days together but I didn't realize for a second that you needed anyone's pity, you seemed so sure and-"

"That was all a façade of a kind, I was tired of crying and counting down days till I died, I had to put up a front for my parents." He ran his fingers quickly through his hair and looked up at me, "I can't ever forgive father for what he did to you and your mother." Oh no, I hated this part, thankfully, the waiter interrupted, keeping coffee for both of us with some pastries, which I figured he ordered, "It's fine-"

"It's not fine! It can never be! He abandoned you, he didn't even try to take responsibility for you when your mother died." He explained sounding more offended then I had ever been, "If he was a better parent and accept his damn responsibility for ALL his children, you wouldn't be living this way!" He clutched his fist and looked at me, "You are constantly on the run but what choice do you have in the end- it's all his fault!"

I shook my head, "It's not his fault Stefan, I never relied on him, I am not going to blame him when I don't, this is all me- and besides, if I were living in different circumstances, I would have never met Elena." I took a sip from my coffee, "So if this is guilt doing this to you-"

He interrupted, "It's not, I just hate the unfairness of it, I know you are too much of you to ever control!" a smile slowly appearing on his mouth, as if he was reminded are of conversations, "Yes- but I am not here so you can compensate my loss, I am here because I wanted to see if it's real."

"You thought I'd die?" he raised his brow, picking up a small piece of cake from the plate and ate it, I shook my head, "No, but I was so sure that you'd be okay after I help you with a transplant. When I couldn't- it got me worried that if I couldn't match, who would?"

"You did save me!" he rolled his eyes, eating another bite. "Without having to cut your body open, you gave me all the ammunition I needed to fight this." This whole family bonding thing was very new and rare so I didn't know how to respond but I am sure he knew my silences meant something, we talked back and forth about various things, his treatment, how he was doing now, how I escaped, "What?- you mean to tell me, your girl broke you out of there?" he lowered his voice further, "The same girl that caused your arrest?"

"Technically." I say eating a deep chocolate pastry, "She didn't cause my arrest, Mason did." he didn't seem convinced, maybe everything was painting a bad picture of Elena in front of him, but Elena wasn't in the slightest bit 'bad' for me, she was what kept me going now. Oddly I somewhat cared about what he thought about Elena. Probably because Elena will be my future wife and Stefan is the only family I have left. He kept his thoughts to himself and moved forward a little to pat my shoulder, "I am glad that you're okay."

(-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-)

Elena's POV

It had been hours since Damon had left I even took a very detailed bath in a very long time and now I was a little bit worried about where he was, I hope he's fine and didn't get into trouble with anything. However, I kept my nerves calm and dragged the chair near the window, moving the window blinds I sat down and grabbed the newspaper Damon discarded to read myself. Though I loved being with Damon, silence and solace were also important. And damn sunbathing like this while reading was better than anything. About half an hour late I hear the door being knocked on, I was half asleep on the chair yet half reading about the inauguration ceremony of the newest jewelry store in town. I rubbed my eyes and slowly stood up from the slightly creaking chair and walked along the beige carpet towards the door, "Who is it?"

"It's me." I hear Damon's voice from the other side of the door and opened it for him, my eyes widened a bit seeing him and another man. He looked a bit younger than Damon, slightly pale and tall. I knew who he was just by how Damon was standing next to him as if he has won a trophy, "This is Stefan." My lips slightly parted as he slapped his brother's back playfully and the poor man coughed. He really was weak, to which Damon hissed and I couldn't help let out a chuckle as I moved away slightly to let them in. "Um, I didn't know I'd be seeing the both of you."

"I was getting a bit anxious out there, especially this guy has been searching for me, people would get suspicious seeing him talking this long to a guy." He said tapping Stefan's shoulder, it seemed as if they knew each other forever, they looked so natural around each other. Stefan took the chair I had been previously sitting on and I was weirdly standing, not sure what to do, Stefan hadn't said a word, "Sorry for showing up unannounced." He said once he noticed how I was just repeatedly pulling at the hem of my shirt, that embarrassed me further, "Oh no, it's okay, I just have never met Damon's relatives."

Damon nodded, "True, and I haven't met yours either. No wait I did meet your Mom once when I was sneaking out. She was not happy."

I raised my brows at the sudden revelation. Surprisingly I missed my mother for a second, "Have you eaten sweetie?" he asked me and I shook my head that instant, I had been STARVING here because every last cent we had was in Damon's wallet, he bit his lower lip and moved back, "Okay wait a while, let me get something for you and Stef."

"No, it's fine." Stefan said getting up but Damon made him sit down, "You aren't leaving, I'll be back in like ten minutes."

Oh, Damon and his 'TEN' minutes was a lie I knew that for sure, as soon as he went out things got way awkward then they used to be. I was kind of just walking around the room when I heard him cough slightly as if clearing his throat, "What?" I thought he said something which he didn't and now this was embarrassing for me further. "Um nothing,- uh how long have you guys-"

"Almost a year." I said when I understood what he was actually saying, he nodded, "I never thought I'd ever see him." He mumbled, I finally sat down on the foot of the bed and smiled a bit, "Damon was happy when he found about you- his dad really disappointed him throughout the years so..." He nodded running his hand on the back of his neck, "I guess it's my fault too, my father has been looking after me all my life and Damon got none of the attention." There was silence after that, I didn't know what to say and Stefan wasn't either furthering the conversation, after a few minutes, I let out a sigh and thought I needed to fill this pause, "So does your father know about this?"

He looked up from the newspaper on the table and nodded, "Yeah, he has mixed feelings. I know he feels guilty for what he did but he knows Damon hates him."

"I don't know if he does." I chuckle because I didn't know how to comfort him, he was torn between his brother and his father, "But I always had this feeling that Damon cares about me, or I wouldn't have the guts to look for him. I think I can convince him."

"Convince him of what?" I asked when he pursed his lips together as if he wasn't supposed to say this. He knew it was no point in hiding now, so he huffed, "I want to take him home with me, he is still very young, his whole life can be something else in a matter of a few years." Oh God, I should have seen this coming. Stefan wants to take him home because now he is old enough. He feels he is in control of something. But how could he change his father ever? And even if he could, Damon, he would never want to go. But what if he wants to? I don't know- but where am I in the picture? Am I even or should I even be in this?

Like I had calculated (slightly more) Damon took about forty minutes to return, he had a pizza box in his hand with some sodas and walked in, just throwing everything on the bed, "My house is sealed, how can it still be a big deal."

"How much do you have left?" I asked- he was looking very much upset about this, "Not much, but- there's a problem."

"What?" I asked as he sat down by me, Stefan too leaned forward as if anxious to solve his problems, "I called Josh."

"What?" how could he do this, the last time I remembered Josh, he was pretty mad at me and him, "Yes everything is- he says we have to quit the new jobs or whatever even the new ones, recently Cade's trafficking business was busted, he has hinted the police that our group was involved in the most of it, now we have even further shit attached to us Elena, and the police is really looking for us this time."

"But we didn't do it-"

"It's because we stopped working with him." He said pacing around the room, running his fingers through his hair, "I am going to have to call Klaus and Enzo, we need to move and get out of here."

"How- how much money do you need?" Stefan rose up as if he had been waiting to come to the rescue, Damon was shocked at his sudden offer, "I am not taking money from you Stef."

"I'll ask Father for whatever Damon, please just tell me what you guys want, Elena and you should be safe- we can-"

As if Stefan had hit a nerve because Damon turned absolute stone-like, "No Stefan I don't need anything from Giuseppe Salvatore, you get that? You understand that?" he said a bit loud than he would talk to Stefan, "Besides, if your father has enough money, he should pay it back to Caesar because that man is going to kill you." He spat, like me, Stefan was also surprised because of this news, what was Damon even talking about right now, everything was giving me anxiety, I didn't want them both to fight in this small room or hurt each other, "What do- what?" Stefan muttered. Damon nodded, "Caesar hired me, so he could get revenge on Giuseppe by me killing him or he would kill you."

"So what were you going to do? Kill my father?" Stefan asked, his eyes widened in horror, "You are a killer? A murderer? People hire you?"

"No Stefan- I had no choice-" he tried to talk as Stefan took steps towards him, "So how were you going to do that? How were you-did you meet me to get to my father?"

I couldn't actually believe this, did Damon lie to me this whole time, was the purpose of coming here to trick Stefan? And taking revenge on his father? Before I could utter a word in his defense of to him, Stefan had punched his brother because Damon wouldn't say anything in reply to his question, yes, no- nothing, I gasped when I saw blood on Damon's lip from it busting, "Stefan!" I shrieked, rushing to his side and trying to pull him away from launching a second punch. Damon was standing silently behind me, just looking at his brother, while Stefan was fuming, "You didn't want to meet me! You didn't care about me Damon- you cared about your fucking plan. Oh God, I was so stupid." He shouted, trying to talk above my head to him, "You fucking loser!"

"Stefan, please." I pulled all my strength and pushed him away, "Damon must have an explanation, he could never intend to hurt you-"

"Right? What's his damn explanation? How could you do this to me?" Stefan's voice was breaking as he talked and it sort of broke my heart, I turned around to face Damon, he was looking down, not even making eye contact, I cupped his face harshly making him look at me, "Damon stop it. Tell him you came here to only see him." I tapped his face several times. "Damon?"

(-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-)

Author's note: Thank you guys for being patient with me and continuing to read it, BTW I got a beta reader. Her name is heyitskarma , she is an amazing aspiring author and I can totally see the effort she put into editing this and writing her story "What's broken Inside". It's phenomenal so please do check that out and support her. I am updating all of my stories (Writing last chapter of forget me not- which will be insanely long) Give me new story ideas as I am thinking of wrapping up all my stories soon. I am so excited for you to read. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW my honeybuns.


End file.
